Avalon
by Calliopenjo
Summary: This is a Xena Uber story about a sovereign of a long forgotten kingdom. The sovereign travels to the United States to form an alliance with the American President. Things do not go as planned however, something precious is found instead.
1. Introduction

**AVALON  
****by  
calliopenjo**

**DISCLAIMERS:**All people, places, and things in this story are fictional. Any resemblance to anything or anyone in this story is purely coincidental and is in no way intended to cause harm. Sorry folks, while there is a hint of eroticism, there are no sex scenes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is the introduction to the first story of the Triumvirate series.

The original script has been translated from Latin, our national language, to English, due to changes in the aristocracy. We must begin at the beginning in order to understand the events that took place.

An island, one of three larger islands located far above the Aleutian Islands in the Bering Sea and located off the coast of Britain, where the people believe it to be the final resting place of one of their greatest heroes, is actually NOT King Arthur's final resting place, as told in folklore and fairy tales. What is this place? This place is called Avalon. Yet, Avalon does exist. Those that call this island their home, named it after its founding leader from many centuries ago...

During that long ago time, a ship full of women, in order to break free from the oppression of the male species, decided to set sail in search of a new home, and ended up crashing onto the shores of Avalon. Some stayed and made this their home, and not wanting this island paradise to fall into the hands of the men they had escaped from, a spell was cast, a spell called the Cloak of Secrecy. This spell would make the island disappear from existence, as well as taking everyone's memory of its location and the existence of those inhabiting the island. The elders say that as Avalon was encompassed by this spell, which also excluded them from the influences of the outside world, the climate changed. The climate outside the Cloak of Secrecy is always cold and stormy. Inside the Cloak, however, Avalon had its own climate. Another world was created inside the Cloak of Secrecy. The southern region a desert climate, the northern region a very cold climate, the eastern and western regions a spring climate perfect for harvesting fruits and vegetables and raising farming animals.

Brought on by the instinct for survival, the shipwreck survivors flourished on this uninhabited island. And they are the forbearer's of those that call Avalon home today.

The last sovereign was forced to renounce her position because of ill health, as there was no cure for the illness. The Sage of Healing, as well as the Sage of Wisdom, could not provide a cure, and risky though it was, the sovereign was placed into the magical lake of Sage's Mountain. The waters of the lake were said to cure anything, and turn back the hands of time to anyone who wished to seek a cure for any injury or illness. The waters failed, and Avalon lost its heart the day the sovereign died.

Since the former sovereign had renounced her throne, Alarica was named Sovereign Cyan, ruler over all of Avalon, giving her the freedom to do right for the future of Avalon.

Sovereign Cyan Alarica is a beauty like no other. She stands at over six feet tall, with piercing blue eyes, hair as dark as pitch and shines like glass in the light, high cheekbones, and well-toned and tanned physique from hours of the warrior arts of old that give her the movements of a panther, and the appearance of a goddess. Smooth, sleek, and graceful as she moves about, she is unbeaten by any who dare offer her a challenge.

Her queen, Queen Melisandra, is equally beautiful, with long, flourishing golden hair, bright blue eyes, stands only slightly shorter than her sovereign, and has a beautiful figure that would make any woman jealous.

Sovereign Cyan Alarica and Queen Melisandra's marriage was arranged at birth by tradition, with the belief they would be a good match. They married as Alarica reached her 21st year - Alarica, denoting strength, beauty, and intelligence, Melisandra symbolizing beauty and poise – together, they would rule Avalon.

Along with the day-to-day queenly duties, Melisandra was required, at their first anniversary, to bear an heiress that would be the next successor to rule Avalon. The ancestors had run across the problem, since it was a matriarchal society, when the island had first been settled, so a few women were sent back to sea to find suitable mates. Not far from Avalon, one day's travel by ship to the east, the seeking women found a small island called Phallustine. Phallustine Island, a mostly patriarchal society, was the perfect place, as the men there did not want anything to do with women other than for child bearing. An agreement between the two societies was reached, stipulating that the women would be the ones to come to Phallustine Island, all male children would be brought to the eastern island to live, and the parents would have no claim as to the parenting rights of the children.

The queen, being in season, was immediately transported to Phallustine Island via the portal their sage's had devised between the islands for easier accessibility, as the Phallustine prince had agreed to such an arrangement. One week later, the queen returned after the session with the prince. The queen was immediately tested for positive pregnancy. The queen gave birth to the princess ten months later.

These are the rulers of Avalon, with Princess Claryvorra as future sovereign of Avalon.

Sovereign Cyan Alarica always had dreams of exploring America. Survivors of shipwrecks that crashed on Avalon's shore caused by the stormy seas would speak of this land. Her grandmother long ago had left Avalon to seek a bond with the leader of America, but had failed due to lack of foresight and preparedness. Alarica had argued with her sovereign that it was time; it was time to seek that bond again. She had prepared herself by reading the annals that had been collected secretly from the outside world.

In the center of the isle, high on a mountaintop, there stands a grand structure. Though humble in its appearance, its size more than makes up for the lack of beauty that one might expect from the house of Avalon's ruling family. Some say that it would easily house all of the island's inhabitants should there be a need.

On the eastern side of the castle, if someone were to look up to the balcony, they would see their beloved ruler, standing there leaning against the railing with a goblet in her hand. She gazes out overlooking the meadows of the eastern territory with a contemplative look on her face, which changed to a slow and easy smile.

Elmira is the sovereign's sister. She is a smaller version of the sovereign with different coloring. She holds the position as her assistant. Elmira came to see the sovereign requesting the clarification of a rumor that Queen Melisandra had heard. The rumor of moving to America had circulated throughout the castle. Alarica was bored. Avalon had been at peace for many generations and Alarica wished to form an alliance with the American President. Survivors of shipwrecks that crashed on the shores of Avalon would speak of America. Their stories intrigued Alarica. It was always a shame to release the survivors without memory of their stay on Avalon. It was to be though if Avalon was to stay a secret. The sovereign ordered Elmira to see that a report was completed as to the preparations for departure and that Queen Melisandra was to over see such preparations. It is one of the queen's many duties.

Alarica stood there for just a moment longer after her meeting with Elmira. Preparations had to be made and that meant she had to do her part as well, which entailed something that she did not wish to do: she had to speak with the advisory council. The advisory council consisted of four older women who would voice their views according to the information that was given to them. Alarica did not appreciate them. She thought of them as a bunch of old hags that had nothing better to do but to cause confusion among the masses. Granted they could not say anything officially, however that did not stop them from whispering among themselves about the goings on of the state of their beloved Avalon. The right person would hear the whispers and soon confusion would start among the commoners. On the way to the council chambers, she saw at the end of the hall stood an older version of herself. There was an air of wisdom about her with salt and pepper tresses and wrinkles at the edges of her eyes. She was the Sovereign's teacher in strength, beauty, and wisdom. This was the sovereign's mother. She was once the queen of Avalon, but now her place is the unofficial advisor to the present sovereign, her daughter.

Alarica and her mother, Lady Leonessa, had conversed for quite a while. The topic of discussion was the advisor to follow her daughter to America. Lady Leonessa too had heard the rumors. Our sovereign was furious to hear that the council made the announcement. "I am the sovereign not the council. I decide what the people should know. They do not have that power!" The sovereign yelled at her own mother about this. Lady Leonessa calmed her daughter to further deliver her news. It seems that our lady had made the decision for her daughter. Councilor Ernestine was to follow our sovereign to America. "Ernestine? Mother, Ernestine!?" She could not believe she heard the news correctly. Councilor Ernestine away from the council chambers on a good day was rude, obnoxious, and arrogant. The arrogance grew the longer she was chief advisor to the crown of Avalon. She had been the chief advisor for quite a while and believed herself to be the ruling crown of Avalon and not our present sovereign. Councilor Ernestine was not well liked in the castle and Sovereign Cyan Alarica on more than one occasion whispered her wishes to behead the councilor. "Mother, I believe that the only reason you chose Councilor Ernestine was to free yourself from her presence." Sovereign Cyan Alarica said to her mother with a bit of a smile on her face. Lady Leonessa always had the last word "Daughter, is it not your duty to care for your elders."

As her mother left, Alarica hung her head knowing that the only person that was able to defeat her in physical or verbal combat was walking away from her at that moment. Deep breathing a few times before proceeding to find Ernestine left her feeling at least a little relaxed. Not wanting to kill a member of the council is a good thing after all. As was expected, arguing could be heard throughout the castle. The servants had run away shaking their heads as the arguments stemmed from the necessary preparations to arguments of torture. This had gone on a while until Claryvorra asked for her mother's attention. The harsh voice heard only moments before was suddenly transformed to a voice of love and joy. Claryvorra had wondered about the arguing. She tried asking the servants and her caretaker, but they would only say it is not something that a child should know. After reassuring Claryvorra and explaining the argument that she had heard "Ernestine, you will do as I say. You have your orders. Be sure to follow them through."

Councilor Ernestine believes in the ways of old and spoke Latin instead of English despite orders. Only Ernestine would have the gall to say "Of course, my sovereign. I hear and obey. However, it was always the sovereign's pleasure to hear of the negative reactions that the council may have." Our sire was not pleased to hear this.

"I am sure I have never stated a delight in hearing the negative reactions of the council. They know what I expect. As should you, I am your sovereign."

Leave it up to Ernestine to further argue the point "But, sire, will you listen? I. . ."

**"**In case you have forgotten, Sovereign Cyan Camilla is dead. I am not Sovereign Cyan Camilla. I am Sovereign Cyan Alarica with her Queen Melisandra. Do not forget that!" Our sovereign was quite angry with Ernestine. Lady Leonessa had heard the arguing and in true Lady Leonessa fashion sought a way to end the feud. She simply shot an arrow between the two to cease the argument. Lady Leonessa had a love of the English language and used it whenever she could and told Ernestine in English to follow her sovereign's order or meet her in the practice fields. Alarica knew then just how her mother felt about the arguing. When asked to go to the practice fields it meant challenge, a challenge that her mother was sure to win, as age had not been a factor in her physical condition. Ernestine however always shot her own foot with an arrow as inept as she was with the weapons and the fact that she enjoyed her sweets far too much would make her an easy target.

Lady Leonessa had enough and made sure Councilor Ernestine understood "Ernestine, you understand English. We had studied English alongside each other as children as well as having many arguments in English when Sovereign Cyan Camilla was alive. Has old age deteriorated your mind? I will not repeat myself. You do not answer me I will assume you wish to meet with me at the practice fields. Which is it?"

**"**Such harsh tones my Lady Leonessa. A lady should be kind and caring while in court. Yes, I hear my Lady Leonessa's words, though I was only pointing out the concerns of the council to our kind and lovely sovereign. I just feel that our sovereign needed more time before being appointed."

**"**Ernestine, I will only say this once. Sovereign Cyan Alarica is not only my daughter; she is the one that I have trained myself and am proud to call my sovereign. Do not force me to choose. You will lose. Remember also Ernestine, I am of a higher status than you." Lady Leonessa reached between them to pull the arrow from the wall. There was an audible gulp from Ernestine and a proud smile from Alarica.

Ernestine left immediately to see to her orders after throwing a tantrum in her chambers. Upon hearing the crashing, screaming, and crying, all residents of the palace shook their heads in disgust at this behavior. Everyone within the palace felt that Ernestine should be removed from office. Removing her from office would be easier said than done, however. There was a long and detailed process to remove someone from the council. Therefore, she was urged to retire her seat. She never retired her seat though she spread rumors that their sovereign should retire from the throne instead.

Alarica had left to see to the packing of her healing remedies. She was a skilled healer as she had learned everything from her mother. Mother Camilla was a skilled healer herself and did not seek any outside assistance. That is until she fell ill herself. The illness was beyond her capabilities. Alarica learned as much as she could from her mother. Though they were not as close as she and mother Leonessa, they had an amicable relationship. She packed what she felt she absolutely needed. She could always contact her mother if she felt she needed something else. Mother Leonessa was a skilled healer herself, though both mothers felt it was best to share the duties of raising their future sovereign.

The sun was setting as the day was done. Cleaning up after a day at work was common practice on Avalon. The lanterns were lit, table set for the last meal, and preparations for a night's rest were completed. This night was to be different, however. After supper, Alarica had called a meeting in the antechamber, a less formal room than the throne chamber, with cushions strewn about on the floor in a circle for everyone to seat herself. Sovereign Cyan Alarica stated her wishes to proceed with the move to America. Her plans were to form an alliance with the American President, to let the world know of Avalon's existence. As soon as everything and everyone is prepared, they were to use the portal. The portal was a magical door that allowed the people to move from Avalon to the outside world, because there would be no other way to leave Avalon and reach their destination in a short span of time.

Our fair Queen Melisandra was nearly faint with the news. She could not believe what she had heard. "They are barbarians," she said. "Why would I need to socialize with such barbarians?"

The sovereign's statement was quite clear as she replied to her queen, "As we view them as barbarians, they would view us as barbarians as well." She and the queen were to rendezvous in the bathing chambers later to discuss the matter further.

Of course, Councilor Ernestine felt her duties to be elsewhere "My dear beloved sovereign, surely you do not mean to send me there. . . Do you? . . . I can be of great assistance to you here my dear beloved sovereign. I cherish the idea of working with you," Ernestine said while rising and bowing as low as she could, hoping to change the sovereign's mind.

Mentally rolling her eyes and feeling nauseas, "Ernestine, you will do as I say. Remember what I had told you. Dismissed." Alarica had grown bored of the arguments and wished she had a weapon in her hand now and . . . well it was an idea.

After the meeting, the events of the day showed themselves as exhaustion on our sovereign's face. She asked Elmira to put the report on her desk, as she would read it in the morning. Elmira was to also see that the necessary preparations were being made for her daughter's education. They spent a little while together enjoying each other's company. After a reassurance of everything being well, Alarica left to see to other matters.

Alarica proceeded to the bathing chamber to join her queen. Sounds of lovemaking soon followed as they reached ecstasy were heard through the night. Moans, groans, and declarations echoed through the palace. Alarica woke up the next morning on top of her queen. She found herself sticky with sweat and sweet love juices that flowed through the night. Though the bath was cold and still scented with calming lavender from the night before, she proceeded into the large pool that was the bath. The size of the bath would fit a commoner's house with plenty of room for exit and entry. She only needed to wash the remnants of last night's session from her body finishing quickly. Leaving the queen asleep on the floor of the bathing chamber, she proceeded to finish readying herself for the day. There was much to do.

Alarica sent for her queen as soon as her daughter's caretaker arrived. She had told the servants to ready the queen quickly. Though tardiness from the queen was not unheard of, one of the duties of being queen was that of a model of behavior to be followed by everyone. Repeatedly they had this discussion. Always an excuse was given for the reason for her tardiness. They would have this discussion, again, tonight.

Queen Melisandra finally entered with a satisfied smile upon her face. The queen excused her tardiness by stating that she did not want the wonderful sensations from last night's lovemaking to end. She entered slowly knowing that since everyone had left; her sovereign would be receptive to tender caresses. The queen's plans fell through as Alarica turned around to clear the goblets that were left behind, leaving the queen's arms empty.

Alarica needed the necessary distraction of clearing away the goblets. When Alarica felt she was ready, she addressed her queen's behavior as well as the report of the progress of moving to America. This was not the sort of meeting the queen was wishing for. Instead of leaving satisfied, the queen left very angry, very frustrated, and very disappointed.

A servant had come to clear the goblets, instead, finding them placed on a tray on the center table. Alarica saw the servant leave as she had picked up the final report. She found everything to her satisfaction finally, everything coming together as they should. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, relaxing as she felt the cool breeze blow through the window and smelling the flora mingling in the breeze.

It had been a long day and our sovereign sought something to release the frustrations of the day. She readied herself for the practice fields to fight an invisible foe. Lady Leonessa sought something to release her frustrations of the day as well. She saw her daughter in the practice fields and immediately knew how to release those frustrations. As the sovereign came down for a strike, it was suddenly blocked. There was only one person who knew how to block that move.

"Does mother want to play with me?" Alarica asked with laughter in her voice.

"Yes daughter, mother wants to play. Shall we?" Leonessa said as she came into position.

They spent time sparring in the practice fields. To see them sparring would remind anyone of the days of old as Lady Leonessa taught her young daughter how to handle a weapon. Lady Leonessa landed on the ground, flat on her back marking the end of the session. She started laughing. "Now I know I am getting old. My own daughter bested me in a sparring match, a match that I used to win time and again."

Alarica was still stunned but relieved to see her mother laughing. "Mother you are not old. You simply let me win."

"Alarica let us face facts, shall we? I am getting old. I wear the colors as well as show the signs of an aging woman. Help me up will you?"

"Mother, you may look old, but you are far from being old," Alarica said as she helped her mother off the ground.

Alarica had to be certain that her advisor was making the necessary preparations. The thought of finding Councilor Ernestine or for that matter, anything to do with Councilor Ernestine always caused her to feel physically ill, most often with a nauseous stomach as well as a headache. Finding and swallowing the necessary herbal remedy to cure the headache and stomachache she was feeling, gave her renewed strength to deal with the counselor. She expected to find Ernestine in the archives studying American History. Instead, Alarica found Ernestine napping in her chambers. Alarica poured herself a goblet and poured it over Ernestine's face. Ernestine woke up from her nap furious that someone would do such a thing and threatened to call a guard to shackle them. She had fallen back asleep only to find herself suddenly awakened with the whispers of her sovereign telling her that "if you do not start preparing yourself now you would find yourself in America all alone for an entire year before anyone else arrives." Not willing to risk the punishment for challenging the statement, Ernestine immediately woke up and headed straight to the archives to read about American History. Alarica would not believe it if she did not see it for herself that Councilor Ernestine was indeed capable of moving so quickly. _Will wonders never cease_?

Now came her favorite part of the day—spending time with her daughter. Upon seeing her sovereign approach, Claryvorra's caretaker had given her sovereign a briefing of the day's activities thus far. Taking her daughter's hand, they walked toward the sovereign's laboratory to teach her daughter about healing remedies. They enjoyed their time together. Alarica dreaded the day that her daughter would turn sixteen years old. The next in the royal line were sent to Sage's Mountain to continue their education at that age. Family members gave their heart and soul to the child and the sages gave them wisdom. The consolation was that the princess still had a long time to go before she was sent away as was done to the sovereigns of the past.

Alarica would teach her daughter healing secrets; the caretaker would teach her history, philosophy, mathematics, language, and literature; Lady Leonessa would teach her the warrior arts; and Queen Melisandra would teach her social responsibilities and etiquette. This encompassed the princess's daily activities. The princess excelled at all of them.

After her session with her daughter, she left the palace to stroll the grounds. Left to her own thoughts, Odette's betrayal came to mind. Alarica believed that she had found her heart, her soul in Odette. She resembled the woman in her dreams. The sovereign found her companion, but it was not to be. Odette had been using the portal without consent. She had been exploring the outside world. During her explorations, she fell in love. Odette was to leave a note to her sovereign, gather her meager belongings, and live happily with her newfound love. A passing guard had seen the companion pass through the portal and had immediately reported it to the sovereign. The sovereign waited beside the portal to shackle Odette immediately upon arrival. All of Odette's memories were scanned and all had been revealed. She was guilty of betrayal and the sentence was complete erasure of memory to be executed immediately and banished forever. During the time of war, treason was punishable by death. Complete erasure of memory and banishment was the alternative. The sovereign had not found a replacement, nor did she ever see a replacement for her companion. The betrayal hurt her deeply and she did not wish to be hurt like that again.

It had taken Alarica one year to prepare for departure. So the time has come for change and an adventure she will never forget.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Now begins the rest of the story so sit back and enjoy.

Finally came the day of departure. It had taken our sovereign one year of preparations before this moment.

Alarica stood in front of the portal with everyone behind her waiting, Queen Melisandra, Princess Claryvorra, and a select group including guards and servants. She stood there thinking _history may repeat itself but only if we do not heed the lessons that history teaches us._ _I remember grandmother telling me that two of her favorite servants were lost because they fell through the portal as it was transitioning between doorways. The punishment of banishment is carried through by pushing the guilty through the portal at any given moment just as I had done with Odette._

Alarica took a count of everyone in attendance. All were there except Ernestine. The guard reported that Councilor Ernestine had been awakened and would arrive at any time. She could not wait any longer. The doorways were at random so there was no telling when the proper doorway would appear.

"I would like everyone's attention. I want to remind everyone that it is paramount that we wait for the proper doorway to appear. If we do not, and pass through the portal while the portal is in transition, we will be lost forever without any means of return. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Scanning the crowd, she saw everyone nodding their head in agreement. Now all they had to do was wait. _It should come up anytime now, England, Ireland, Russia, Antarctica; soon, it will be here soon. _

Ernestine finally arrived still half-asleep, which meant that the chance of something going wrong increased. She was not paying any attention where she was going, tripping over a floor tile, which caused her to push a guard, creating a domino effect.

"Ernestine be careful. No!! Ernestine!!" Everyone was pushed through the portal.

One year had passed since everyone was pushed through the portal. Alarica thanked every deity she could think of for everyone's safe arrival. _No thanks to Ernestine, _she thought. After the incident, it was a silent proclamation to shun Ernestine for her ill timing and negligence, negligence for her thoughtlessness as well as negligence for everyone's well being. It was a long time before the members of the household forgave the adviser.

Time had passed and now it was just a matter of getting used to the American mentality, custom, and lifestyle. This would be a hard and difficult task. The two societies are so much different. The Americans were looked upon as chaotic and unfeeling, always in a hurry. The people of Avalon lived a simple life of horse drawn carriages and neighbors reaching out for one another. No matter where they looked, be it the streets or the shops, everyone seemed of the same mentality: cautious. There was a mission to accomplish, though, and it will be done.

Things were going according to plan and were going to work out just as she thought it would. Well, that is what she thought at one time, but now she realized she was being naive. She forgot to account for the male mentality that she would encounter. The quiet whispers, the howling, and the groping were encountered at least everyday, but this was to be expected. Time and patience was what she needed. That and a dagger to be rid of the many hands that touched her private person.

Meanwhile, an eight year old had a report to write on a foreign country. She asked her mother to take a walk with her to view the houses of the representatives from different countries. There at the end of the block was a large house with large wooden double doors. There was a driveway that led to the street cut off by a high iron gate, which, even when the child stood on tiptoes, the top still could not be reached. There was a sign outside on the iron gate that read _Avalon_. She never heard of it before and thought _what a great report that would be_. All she had to do was ask someone inside if she could have some information to help her.

There was a guard posted outside the gate. The little girl walked up to the guard to ask, "Excuse me ma'am, but could I go in please? You see, I have to write a report on a foreign country and I can't do that because I don't have any information on it. Could I go?"

The guard replied with a straight face, "I am sorry. You may not enter without an invitation and you must be accompanied by a member of the household." The guard immediately turned to face the street, ending the conversation.

She noticed a car pulling in to the driveway. The gate opened to let the car in and she snuck in along with the car before her mother could grab her. The guards found her, however and, she was immediately escorted off the premises. With a scowl on her face, arms crossed and foot tapping; she stood there thinking of another way to enter. She did not pay attention to her mother's insistence on leaving. _There has to be a way to get in there somehow. All I want is some information. I'm just a kid, what could I do? _Realizing that maybe another try on another day would be best, she finally calmed down enough to hear her mother and started to walk away. Then, she heard a voice.

"Welcome to the house of Avalon. How may I be of service to you?"

The little girl stopped to turn around and looked up and up and even further up and there she saw where the voice was coming from. Looking up into the eyes of the stranger, she replied, "Hi, my name is Melisent but my friends call me Mel. I'm supposed to do a report on a country. I asked my mama if she would take a walk with me to help me figure out what country. I saw your sign and I told my mama that's it, that's the one. I was going to go and ask if they had any information that I could have. But since you're here, do you?" Giggling, she amended her question, "Oh I forgot, please may I have some information? I tried asking the lady at the gate and she said I couldn't come in without an invitation. Does this mean I have an invitation now?"

Alarica was amazed that such a small child would have so much to say. She felt the child to be gifted with the knowledge of words and well mannered. She had no choice but to reply, "Greetings to you. I am Alarica. Yes, you have an invitation now and I may have some references that would assist you. If you would follow me I will see what there is that I may give to you."

Melisent with a big smile on her face simply said, "'Kay." They all walked up the driveway through the iron gate. As they approached the doors, Melisent was amazed that the doors were so tall. "They must be ten feet tall. Wow, mama, look at how tall the doors are!"

Alarica's eyes left the gaze of Melisent to find a reflection of her dreams. In the sunlight, the golden tresses had a reddish glow that topped a very petite woman who stood well below Alarica's bust line. Small in height and stature with the face of an angel, there she stood: her consors, her next companion. _The dreams have come alive--I had been wrong_. _I had been wrong all along and chose the wrong person to be my consors._ Clearing her thoughts Alarica turned around to open the door to let her guests enter the house.

Alarica placed her hand gently upon Melisent's shoulder "Does your mother not wish to come inside?" She asked with a concerned tone, wondering why a mother would let her child be with a stranger. Alarica would never hurt a child, but she was still a stranger.

Not knowing what to say, Melisent shrugged her shoulders and walked back outside to get her mother. She pulled and tugged her mother's hand to encourage her to follow. Finally, mother, toddler, and child walked into the house to join their host waiting for them at the door. Once inside, the mother stood there with hands folded, clutching her toddler's hand. She stood with her head down and feet together by the door, looking a bit like a punished child. The face was expressionless and the eyes an empty green, now that Alarica had a better look.

She knew this would be her next consors. It would not be an easy task to accomplish, but she knew that with time and patience this would be the greatest treasure found in America. The greatest treasures, after all, at first do appear dull and lifeless, but with effort will be the most precious gem anyone could possess. Two fingers gently and slowly lifted the mother's chin hoping the eyes would follow. The eyes turned downcast as the chin was lifted. In a gentle tone she said, "Greetings, I am Alarica. Who would you be?" Alarica was pleased as the woman started blinking, eyes coming into focus upon her.

This woman had asked her a question. She knew she had to answer. When someone asks a question, an answer is expected. However, thoughts of her mother telling her repeatedly that no one wants to listen to a babbling idiot who is not able to speak without sounding like a baby came into her head. She was asked a question though, and fear determined her next decision. She motioned for Melisent to come back beside her. After a whispered conversation, Melisent replied, "My mama told me to tell you that her name is Breanne."

The child answering for her mother confused Alarica. She was always studying American culture and habits but was unaware that this was another American custom. More research was needed to find the answer. She also thought Breanne to be timid which to her did not make sense. The child was bright and lively, but her mother was timid. Alarica was puzzled as to how this could be. Hearing screams for her eminence from her councilor, Alarica closed her eyes, wishing for a hole to appear to swallow Ernestine. "Please accept my apologies and hospitality while I find the reason for the screaming." Bowing at the waist, she said, "Please pardon me." She then walked backwards three steps before turning around to see to Ernestine's execution. On her way out, Alarica instructed Elmira to be sure that her guests were comfortable.

Seeing somebody else approaching, Mel started introductions. "Hi, I'm Melisent, what's your name? This is my mama, Breanne, and my baby sister, Emily. She's three years old. I forgot to introduce Em to the woman that left. She seems really nice."

Elmira escorted them into the study. The study was a large room with a floor to ceiling window that spanned the entire length of the wall. Alarica would be able to see outside, but no one would be able to see inside, being bulletproof helped to provide extra security. Alongside of that was a large built-in bookcase, filled floor to ceiling and wall to wall of various books, both old and new. On the opposite side was the lavatory alongside the wardrobe closet. The desk was a large wooden desk placed in front of the picture window with two leather chairs in front of the desk. Providing comfort for the visitors, a circle of cushions on which to sit surrounded a low table off center on the carpet: if so desired, comfortable chairs could replace the cushions. A love seat by the doorway surrounded by two small tables offered another place of comfort.

Elmira broke their trance as she entered, smiling, "Hi and welcome. I am Elmira. Let me pour you something to drink while waiting for her return." Pouring three glasses for the guests, she noticed the mother standing by the entryway to the study. Both daughters found comfort on the cushions on the floor. However, the mother continued standing by the entryway with her head down and back so straight, nothing would be able to pass between the wall and the woman's back. Elmira was puzzled with this display. She had not seen anything like this before. Alarica had finished speaking with Ernestine and returned to her guests. She noticed the puzzled look on her sister's face and wondered what the cause was. Both sisters met each other's gaze and knew what each was thinking. Elmira had motioned to Breanne to indicate the answer to her sister's questioning gaze. Alarica nodded her head and thanked her for her assistance.

"I go pee pee now!" declared the toddler. Melisent looked around the room to find a bathroom. Spotting one, she said, "Excuse me, Miss Alarica, but Em just turned three years old and she needs to go really bad. Could she use the bathroom, please?"

"Of course she may use the lavatory," Alarica replied, thinking that the mother would still be there standing against the wall. She was proven wrong as she saw the mother assisting the children in the bathroom. Quietly, a conversation was held among the three. Mother and toddler stayed behind in the bathroom as Melisent approached. "Excuse me, Miss Alarica, but it will be nearly lunch time and my sister gets cranky when she gets hungry. Could you point me in the direction of your library or give me the books now so we could go?" Looking up into Alarica's eyes, she amended, "Sorry, forgot again. Please may I have them?"

"Of course you may have them now. The books that I will be giving you are very precious to us. As a show of faith, I would need something of yours that is precious to you. I will keep your treasure safe here with me. I will return your treasure back to you when you return the books to us."

"Well . . . I don't really have anything . . . wait, yeah I do." Melisent reached behind her neck to take off her treasured item. Feeling another pair of hands, she looked behind her to see her mother unclasping the necklace. Accomplishing the task, Breanne gave Melisent her necklace. Holding out her hand, she said, "Miss Alarica, this is my locket. It's the only treasure I have would you keep it for me and I promise that I will give you back your books. The report is due in three weeks and I should be done with the books in about two weeks but I'll give you back your books when I hand in my report . . . If that's okay?"

Alarica stretched out her open hand to receive the necklace. Alarica studied the necklace carefully and placed it in a secret pocket located inside her cloak, with the intention of placing it in a secure location later.

"I know it doesn't look like much but it's my locket. It has our picture inside of it. It's the only treasure that I have." Melisent said shrugging her shoulders.

"This will be fine, Melisent. I will place it in a safe place later. Let us go now to the archives to find the necessary books, shall we?" They both headed in the direction of a large room located directly across from the study. The room was filled to the brim with books. No matter which direction Melisent turned, there were books everywhere. There was a small case with scrolls stuffed inside the cubbyholes and a large table surrounded by chairs in the middle of the room. A light fixture from above provided the necessary light.

Alarica had an idea of what sorts of references were needed as she had studied many of the texts and scrolls herself. Placing the books inside a satchel, she lifted the satchel to judge the weight. "I believe these would give you the necessary information. Would this be too heavy for you?" Alarica asked. Just then, another hand reached out to grab the satchel. Breanne had quietly approached them after finishing with Emily in the bathroom.

Breanne and the girls had a whispered conversation. Melisent stood there, smiling and nodding to what her mother had asked. The three of them were ready to leave. There were things that needed to be done.

Alarica was slowly becoming enchanted to this little mother with such a bright child. Though she was confused, she believed Breanne to have a mother's heart and a beautiful spirit here, unknowingly casting a spell over the sovereign. Perhaps there was a chance to spend more time with Breanne over the afternoon meal, maybe. The queen was always away shopping at the mall. It was something new and exciting for her when she discovered it upon arrival. That meant Alarica was here alone to spend time with someone who would be her next consors.

_Never speak when other people are present. No one wants to listen to someone who cannot speak properly without spittle coming out of the mouth. _ These words were repeating themselves over and over again. Breanne knew it was rude not to respond and to ask Melisent to speak for her, but what choice did she have. Breanne was not able to change the way she spoke. They tried therapist after therapist but nothing worked. So Breanne was taught not to talk to anyone and stay out of the way until everybody was gone. _No one would miss somebody that stupid anyway._ If she did talk, it meant suffering the consequences that she did not want.

Alarica needed an answer to the question _why does she use her daughter to speak for her. _Alarica wanted to encourage Breanne to speak for herself but was unsure how to proceed. "Breanne, would you care to stay and share an afternoon meal with me? We would be able to sit and chat with one another."

Breanne panicked, thinking, why_ does she insist on talking to me. I'm nothing, I'm stupid, and I'm fat. I don't understand. _Breanne started to rush out of the house. She did not plan for this to happen. Melisent was supposed to get the necessary information and leave.

Alarica was confused. A moment ago, everything seemed to be as they should have been but now she was not sure. "Breanne, is something wrong? The baby is all right, yes? Breanne, I assure you that when the books are returned to me the necklace will be given back to Melisent. I will keep the necklace safe until all is returned." Alarica had tilted her head slightly in confusion over the events that had unfolded. Alarica focused her will and heard Breanne's thoughts. "I do not understand. You are something because you are a mother and I insist on speaking with you because I would like to get know you better."

Melisent knew her mother and knew what that look meant. That look meant that her mother was scared, thinking that maybe retreat was an answer "Thank you, Miss Alarica, for your help. We have to go now. We'll keep them safe. I promise, cross my heart. Good-bye now, we have to go." Melisent started walking backwards following her mother to the front door and watching Alarica following them.

Alarica was still confused. Even more so now. Things changed rapidly before her eyes not knowing if it was something she had said or done. What confused her even more was the look of fear on all of their faces; not just Breanne's. Seeing that they would bump a table that was behind them she tried to stop them, but failed. Instead, they turned around and ran out the door. Alarica ran after them but stopped, thinking that tomorrow would be a better day. She did not see them the next day or the day after that. Alarica thought the deity to be cruel to deny her this woman.

Three weeks had passed and during that time, Breanne finished the paintings that were to be hung in the local art gallery. Breanne loved to paint. It was her world, her creation, something that she could control: she would become a god when she painted. It was during this time that nothing else existed. The canvas, the paints, and the tools used to create her pictures were all that she needed. Her mother told her she was getting fat, therefore did not eat. She ignored her stomach growling and as long as she was sitting and resting, she did not have any dizzy spells. She had an alarm clock that was set to ring at the times that were necessary to care for the girls. This was her world her existence. Nothing else mattered. After all, nobody wanted to be friends with someone who sounds like a child talking . . . Right?

Alarica was confused and angry. Confused over what had happened and angry that she could not find the answer. Everyone kept their distance in the manor. Princess Claryvorra would sleep with her mother hoping that maybe during sleep her love would spread to her mother and then the mother she knew and loved would be again. Alarica needed to think. She needed to do something, deciding that a walk would be the key. She pulled on her boots, the appropriate dress, and her cloak to ready herself for an adventure. Claryvorra wanted to go along with her mother, wanting to spend more time with her. The princess got herself ready before asking her mother to take her. Alarica agreed and both walked out the door, hand in hand.

They came upon the town square. Alarica stopped suddenly when she saw Breanne sitting at the center fountain. Claryvorra knew her mother had met someone and was confused about the events and was further confused about what had just happened. "Mother, why did you stop suddenly? Is there something or someone that you are curious about?"

Hearing her daughter's voice brought her mind back into focus. "It is her, Claryvorra, sitting at the water fountain. It is she. I thought I would not see her again, but there she is. Come on. I have some inquiries that must be answered." Alarica held her daughter's hand and proceeded to the water fountain.

Breanne looked up and saw Alarica approaching. Breanne got up from where she was sitting and was walking towards the bookstore that her children were visiting, listening to the storyteller. Breanne heard her name called. She thought she would be able to reach the bookstore before Alarica caught up to her. She was proven wrong when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and that same contralto voice spoke--that kind and gentle voice of the woman she thought she would not see again. Breanne had stopped and did not move did not speak. She did not want to embarrass the kind woman by having a conversation with her out here in public. Her mother would not like that. She kept her head down hoping that Alarica would let go so she could escape inside.

Alarica would not be denied this time. There were too many inquiries that needed to be answered and the only one that had the answers was Breanne. She had found Breanne and was feeling a lot like a panther chasing after its prey; the panther had caught her prey and now to do what needed to be done. To encourage the prey to respond to her without fear was the question, though. Alarica stood there, waiting for Breanne to acknowledge her presence, but nothing came. Alarica let go, hoping that the power of words instead of the power of might would bring about the desired response.

Breanne took the opportunity and had escaped inside. She found her kids and told them to hurry they had to leave now. Breanne started feeling dizzy, the world spinning, breathing hard, hanging on to whatever she could to keep herself upright, her vision growing dark. She tried a few more steps before collapsing on the floor. She awoke in a strange place where nothing looked familiar. It was not a hospital; the room was warm and comfortable, with the smells of flora mingling in the air confirming this. She was on a bed next to a tall wooden cabinet. There was a small workstation in the middle of the cabinet and two large windows behind her, with their drapes closed. There was a love seat under the windows and a wardrobe closet by the entryway. Breanne left the bed and stepped outside to look, but nobody was around. She used this as an opportunity to leave whatever this place was. She had just left the room to find her children when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It is good to see you up and about. Please follow me back to the laboratory would you? Please?" Alarica was indeed happy that her newfound friend was awake, but there was something wrong, something that had caused the confusion. She had examined both girls and both were healthy. Melisent was anxious to wake up her mother so they could leave. To anybody else Melisent was over reacting, but to Alarica's experienced eyes, Melisent was preventing her from finding out the truth, whatever the truth is. It had taken quite a bit of effort for Alarica to calm Melisent, who was now resting in the bedchamber.

Breanne was standing there, looking at Alarica saying nothing. She had many questions, none of which would be answered; after all, no one would talk to someone who was not able to speak properly. She did not understand why this woman insisted on taking care of her, why she was being nice to her and, most of all, why she wanted to talk to her. She did not understand. She only knew she had to find her girls and leave. That was all that mattered.

Alarica waited for Breanne to answer. Maybe she did not understand. "Did you understand what I said, Breanne?" Tugging slightly on the fingers as gentle encouragement, Breanne just stood there. "Breanne, you are at my manor with your daughters. Melisent is resting peacefully with Emily. Melisent's unusual behavior has me worried, however, and I was hoping to discuss the situation with you. I need us to go back to the laboratory, though, to examine you properly. The drapes will be drawn to ensure our privacy. Does that answer your fears?" Alarica lifted her eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Breanne did not think she had a choice. She had to answer. She needed to do what this woman said in order to leave. She did not want to risk the consequences. She looked around for paper and something to write with. She would not be able to speak, but she could express herself with pictures. The pictures displayed a message _where are my girls?_ _Are they sick?_ Breanne's arms immediately came up to defend her against the beating she knew would follow. It always happened. Her mother never liked it when Breanne answered in this manner.

Alarica was still confused. No matter how much encouragement she used, she could not get Breanne to give a verbal answer. Was Melisent protecting her mother? Alarica reached up to gently place her hands on Breanne's arm to lower them, saying, "Breanne, you do not need to protect yourself. Everything is all right. I promise. Lower your arms now so we may proceed to my laboratory."

Breanne opened her arms just enough to see what sort of reaction she would receive. She was used to being teased and beaten, but accepted like this was new. Was she being accepted? Was that a smile she saw? Using the smile as encouragement, she slowly lowered her arms, though she immediately put her hand over her mouth.

Alarica urged Breanne ahead of her to proceed towards her laboratory. Alarica closed the drapes behind her. "Breanne, I need to see you. You have nothing to fear. I will not hurt you out of anger or taunt you. There is a reason why you collapsed inside the bookstore and I need to find out why. I am a skilled healer. Everything I am doing I will describe to you as I am doing it. Do you understand?" she gently asked. Breanne nodded her understanding.

"I will now proceed to take off your clothing. Lower your hand, please." Alarica gently tapped Breanne's hand and smiled, waiting for Breanne to respond. Breanne slowly lowered her hand. "I need you to raise both arms with the fingertips reaching for the ceiling." Breanne looked up to see if there was anything hanging from the ceiling that could be used for torture. Seeing nothing, she raised her arms slowly as Alarica removed the sweatshirt that she had been wearing. "I will now remove the trousers that you are wearing." Breanne immediately closed her legs as tight as she could, not knowing what would happen. Alarica saw this and said, "Relax your legs, Breanne, and let the trousers fall. Your lingerie will stay on."

Alarica started rubbing Breanne's hips in an attempt to comfort Breanne and to encourage her as well. Breanne took in a deep breath, tensed her body, and let the trousers fall. She immediately clutched herself as tight as she could to help protect against the beating she was sure to come. Closing her eyes as tight as she could, she stood there listening to Alarica pick up the clothing that was left on the floor. She felt hands rubbing her shoulders. "Breanne, I need to see your body. In order to see your body I need for you to relax. It works best if you relax yourself. If I gave you something to help you relax, the tests may not give me true results. Relax, Breanne; it is just you and I." Alarica continued to rub Breanne's shoulders, feeling the fear take hold of Breanne as she started to shake. Alarica started to sing in an attempt to relax Breanne. Breanne knew the beating would start. Her mother would tell her the same thing. _The paddle, where was the paddle? Why was she singing?_ Opening one eye, she saw Alarica standing there, singing and rubbing her shoulders. _Mother never did that_. Breanne slowly let go and opened both eyes, watching a smile come over the woman who had shown Breanne something she never thought she would ever receive: respect.

Alarica examined Breanne and found the possible reason for Breanne collapsing. Breanne was far too skinny. "Breanne," she started as she reached into a closet for a robe, "Breanne, I have examined both of your daughters. Both are healthy and well cared for. However, I wish the same for you. You are malnourished, as evidenced by the shape of your body and the fact that you collapsed inside the bookstore. I can visibly count each and every one of your ribs, Breanne. That is not something that I would not find on a healthy body," Alarica said while placing a robe over Breanne's body. "I am not sure which paddle you are speaking of and I was singing you a lullaby. My mother would sing me a lullaby when I was not feeling well."

The robe was soft and warm and she could not help but to enjoy the feel. Alarica smiled, seeing her friend relax at last. "Melisent was quite concerned over your well being. She tired herself out struggling with me. She saw reason, I think, when I told her it would be better if her mother were to stay here with me so I may take care of her because I am a trained healer rather than go to a hospital. Here, everyone would be comfortable and well cared for. She is now resting after crying herself to sleep, feeling a failure, I think."

Breanne turned around to find a paper and a pencil, just something to write with to draw a picture. Finishing a rough sketch of the question,_how do you know what I'm thinking? Nobody is supposed to know what I'm thinking._

Alarica slowly placed her hand upon Breanne's shoulder. Breanne misinterpreted the action and thought Alarica was finally going to give her the beating she was expecting. "I will not hurt you, Breanne. I do not know who has done this to you. To cause such fear within you! I will not hurt you. I know what you are thinking because I am able to see to hear your thoughts. You will not speak to me so I must find another means of communicating with you."

"Breanne, I believe you to have a musical voice. Please speak to me. Here in this house of Avalon, it is considered rude and a sign of mistrust, using someone else to speak for you. Remember, I am able to see and hear your thoughts. Until you decide to speak to me, that is how we will communicate. I will voice my thoughts and I will read yours. I am the only one in this house that is able to do this. No one else, not even my mother, has this ability. Do you understand what I am saying?" Alarica said.

Breanne nodded her head in understanding. Breanne brought her hand up to cover her mouth in a nervous gesture. Alarica slowly and carefully lowered it to grasp its partner in front. _No one wants to read my thoughts cause I'm stupid. I just want to go home. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble._

"There is no reason to apologize. I was merely puzzled about Melisent's behavior. The other issues will be addressed later." Alarica stood there thinking of a way to inquire further. However, she thought that maybe it would be too much for Breanne right now. Alarica was starting to regard Breanne as a fragile treasure that must be protected and cared for.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ernestine, screaming for her eminence. "I am sorry, _minime uni, _but Ernestine is insisting that she speak with me about the state of my negotiations with the American President." Alarica blew out a breath as she lowered her head to gather what strength she could to prevent her from hurting, or better yet killing, Councilor Ernestine. Alarica felt a kiss placed on her chest. She looked at Breanne as a smile was forming

_Maybe she is just lonely_ Breanne thought, looking into Alarica's eyes, seeing a smile form on the face that not a moment ago was looking very angry.

"If she is lonely, that would be her own doing. Please pardon me while I speak to Ernestine. Make yourself comfortable. I will see to it that a platter is provided for you, soft foods to start with," Alarica walked towards the doorway to open the drapes.

As Alarica started opening the drapes, she heard Breanne's thoughts. _I'm fat, though_ Breanne thought.

Alarica suddenly stopped to turn around and face Breanne. "We will discuss that later. Not another word about you being fat. I will return. This will only be a moment." She continued to the doorway to open the drapes. Breanne stood there, watching Alarica leave the room, not knowing what to think or what to feel. She was told she was too skinny and she was not hurt. This was not normal. It had to be too good to be true.

Breanne closed the drapes again to give her privacy to change. Meanwhile, Melisandra had returned home from her excursion and had seen the closed drapes. She thought she would surprise Alarica, have a little bit of fun, and show her the new lingerie that she had purchased. Breanne was pulling on her pants as the drapes were suddenly opened. Seeing a stranger come into the room, Breanne panicked and started screaming. Alarica heard the screams and knew that it was Breanne. Alarica rushed back to her laboratory to see Melisandra at the doorway, just standing there while Breanne was screaming.

Alarica shoved Melisandra aside without saying a word. Melisandra reacted and saw Alarica, her sovereign, her love, care for this stranger. Melisandra was puzzled. _Who was this woman? In addition, why would Alarica take care of her? Was this woman seducing her wife away from her? _ She wanted answers. She wanted them now.

"Who is this and why are you taking care of her? I demand an answer!" Melisandra yelled from the doorway. Alarica ignored her to see to Breanne's well being. Breanne relaxed a little and pulled on her pants as they had a private conversation. Breanne left the room to find her daughters. Alarica watched her leave the room and then turned her attention to Melisandra.

"You demand an answer do you? You have been spending too much time visiting the market place. This is your station. I thought you were aware of your duties, but I was wrong. Tonight you will relearn everything that a queen, the mate for the sovereign, is to do. You will relearn everything." Alarica replied with a cold smile. She was angry that Melisandra destroyed something that she worked so hard to build.

Melisandra was still angry, though, and retorted, "I will speak to you that way because I am the queen. Did you forget who I am? Do _you_ need a reminder? I came back early because I wanted to share love as only two mates can. Who is she?" She did not realize that Alarica was getting angrier as Melisandra spoke to her in such a manner.

Alarica snatched the bag from Melisandra and set it on fire by a simple touch. She lowered her voice and spoke, "Was that it? Is there anything else? No? Good, then listen very carefully. I will speak slowly and carefully so even you may understand. We will have a discussion after the last meal to be followed by a sparring session after the morning meal tomorrow. I will not wait for you to awaken. If you are not awake, I will wake you up, and if I have to do that . . ." Alarica abruptly turned to leave the room to look for Breanne, leaving behind a stunned and angry queen.

Melisandra knew that tone well. It was not when the sovereign yelled that someone needed to fear; it was when the sovereign spoke softly so only the person for which it was intended would hear. That was what happened and now Melisandra was scared, very scared, for more than one reason. Perhaps, maybe, there was a possibility that the sovereign could be distracted. The sovereign was a woman, after all.

Breanne found the girls in what looked to her like a room for a princess. Large cushions on the floor with thick blankets on top ready for someone to slumber. All lined up along the wall was a tapestry, a beautiful tapestry with visions of magical creatures. The walls were a warm brown, giving the feeling of comfort and warmth. There were French doors with sheer linen curtains leading to a balcony, an entryway that led to a double sink washroom with a wardrobe on the opposite side, large enough to hold clothes for everyone in the manor. Inside the wardrobe were many drawers and cupboards, without any handles or knobs. _Maybe this was somewhere to sleep. I have to get the girls._

Alarica found Breanne in the bedchamber waking up the children. Alarica wanted them to stay to be sure everything and everyone was all right. She quickly and quietly walked toward Breanne to stop her from waking up the children. She knew that as soon as the children were awake they would leave. She placed her hand gently on Breanne's arm to get Breanne's attention. Breanne felt the hand placed on her arm and immediately moved into a position to protect her children. She did not bother looking to see who it was. She just assumed it was her mother. Alarica gently patted Breanne's back to get the attention that she wanted. Breanne instead clutched the children closer to her in an attempt to protect them.

Melisent was awake with Emily crying. Melisent did not understand what was going on. She turned her head to see why her mother was trying to protect them. Melisent slipped out from her mother's grasp to stand in front of her mother. Breanne quickly grabbed Emily and stepped out in front of Melisent in a protective stance. Alarica was stunned and knew that her efforts for the day were forgotten. She stopped immediately to kneel on the floor in front of Breanne lowering herself to a less fearful position. Breanne took this opportunity to run away with her children. Breanne knew that the beating would eventually come; it was only a matter of time. As they ran away, Alarica stayed there, kneeling on the floor.

Breanne and the children made it back to the house in time to get ready for tonight. This was the night that her pictures were going to be showcased at the local gallery. Breanne made previous arrangements with her neighbor to care for her girls. Breanne knew she was going to be late tonight so she prepared the girls to stay the night at her neighbor's house. She and the girls were ready to go. The girls were dropped off at her neighbor's house before she left for the gallery.

It was a splendid evening as the patrons viewed her pictures. Comments such as, _what wonderful use of color_ and _I feel as if I am a part of the picture_ were heard all around. "I will not pay a penny below 15,000" she heard someone say. Breanne came home very late, having had a successful night. All of her paintings sold. All of her babies found a home and for that she was very happy, not because of the money but because her babies will be admired by someone who cares.

Everything was quiet at the house of Avalon. Not out of exhaustion, but from the fear of angering the sovereign even further after everything that had happened. After the last meal, everyone readied themselves for sleep. The sovereign escorted her queen to the archives to review the Scrolls of Protocol with orders to reread and study everything. The queen would be tested in seven days. This was followed by a lengthy lecture on proper behavior for a queen to follow when addressing her sovereign; sleep did not come until very late that night.

Alarica woke up as the sun rose the next morning her wife still snoring. She picked up a pail of water to pour over her wife to awaken her; she had been warned. Melisandra woke up suddenly, spitting out water and sputtering about who would dare wake the queen in such a manner, only to look up to see the sovereign holding the pail in question. The queen got up reluctantly, swallowed her pride, and retrieved a towel to dry herself off. She was dressed immediately and a weapon of the sovereign's choice was placed in her hand. It was not a sword and for that, she was grateful. However, that only meant she would not have any cuts. It was a long staff, a weapon she felt confident using but nowhere near as competent as the sovereign. She knew she would be sore for days, for weeks even. Seduction did not work the night before as she had hoped it would. She knew the sovereign would adore her in the lingerie that she bought. It was pointless now. The sovereign would hear about this. She would talk to her mother and tell her all about what happened.

Alarica's patience was thin at best and Melisandra always stretched it beyond its braking point. She knew the queen would talk to her mother and tell her mother a story worthy of folklore. She was prepared for this. It was a short match that ended with the queen on her back unable to regain her stance. Alarica put her weapon away, undressed herself, and lowered her body into the warm and inviting bathing waters, thinking only of Breanne. Alarica rose out of the water to be ready for the day noticing her body clear of any mark. Smiling with pride, she continued towards her study as she saw her queen enter the manor looking rather haggard after only a short match.

There was a knock at the door to the manor. Alarica left her study to find out who would be knocking on a weekend: no one as far as she knew, especially on a Sunday. It was Breanne with her daughters. Alarica stepped aside with a bright smile, "Breanne, it is good to see you. I hope you are well today. Please come inside and tell me how I may be of service to you."

Melisent approached Alarica "Good morning, Miss Alarica. I came back here to return the books. I am returning them just as you had given them to me. Thank you very much for letting me borrow them. They were very helpful and fun to read, not at all like the boring history books we have to read." Melisent held out the satchel that contained the books.

Alarica took the satchel and placed the strap around her shoulder. "Come with me back to the archives. We must return them back to their rightful place." They walked across the hall into the archives. Alarica had placed the books onto the table "Thank you for returning them. They may rest here until someone else is in need of them again. You are probably one of very few people who thinks of these books as fun to read." She motioned for everybody to leave the room and escorted them to her study so she could return Melisent's locket.

Melisandra had left the bathing room looking not much better, just clear of the debris. Melisandra noted the smile on the sovereign's face and thought that maybe she did have a chance. It was only a matter of time. Melisandra's maidens dressed her to appeal to the sovereign. She found her in the study. Turning towards Breanne, Melisandra said, "Leave us, you have no business here. Get out, barbarian." Melisandra then turned towards the sovereign with a smile on her face only to find that the sovereign's face no longer showed any signs of love but anger. Breanne started urging the girls to leave the room but there was a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Breanne, Melisent, and Emily, please pardon Queen Melisandra. She has forgotten court etiquette. She has proven to me that she is unable to behave appropriately." Alarica explained as she looked at the eyes of her queen. Alarica shrugged her shoulders slightly as Melisandra left the room quite angry.

A large smile was forming on Alarica's face as she sat down beside Breanne on the floor. Breanne attempted to leave the cushions to stand in a more appropriate spot, only to find her hand grabbed suddenly. Breanne stopped to see who it was. Alarica was still seated, smiling up to Breanne and holding her hand. It worked once before, it might just work again.

_This is it; this is the time to beat her for being among smart people, and to beat her for allowing the children to be among the adults. _ Panic was starting to take hold as it manifested itself with shaking and the empty eyes that Alarica wished would disappear, to be replaced with warm and happy eyes that would sparkle as bright as the northern star. The shaking could not be seen, only felt. Alarica felt the shaking and was growing concerned.

"Breanne, please be comfortable. I will return momentarily." Alarica said with hope to soothe and quiet the shaking. She rushed to her laboratory to make tea and bring back the robe Breanne liked so much. Returning as quickly as she could she found Breanne beside the entryway, standing as she did when they first met each other. "Breanne, this is tea. I put honey in the tea for a little sweetness. I have the robe that you liked. This will help to keep you warm."

_Alarica had never lied to me before so why would she start now_? Breanne told herself._ It could be a lie. Instead of honey, it was a drug and the robe was meant to tie her up. It had to be a lie._ Breanne pleaded as she saw the robe coming around her.

Alarica heard the pleas and they shattered her heart. A simple gesture of love and care was sounding like torture. Alarica continued to place the robe over Breanne very slowly and very carefully being sure to be very gentle. She started singing the lullaby that she sang for Breanne the day before. Slowly Breanne started to relax just enough to allow Alarica to wrap the robe around her. Alarica did not tighten the robe, however, leaving it to hang loosely around Breanne. Alarica picked up the cup of tea from the table. Properly trained healers would always test the temperature of the tea before giving the tea to a patient. This was done by holding the cup fully inside of their hands. _The tea would be comfortable to drink,_ she thought. To further test the tea, she dipped the tip of her pinkie slightly inside the tea to be sure of the proper temperature. Alarica took this opportunity to be sure the tea would not drip from her finger. "The tea is just right, I think. Properly trained healers are able to make their own tea. The tea is tasted to be sure of the right ingredients and the temperature is tested to be sure that the tea is not too hot to drink. It looks poorly upon the healer to have their patient's tongue burned," she said.

Breanne saw Alarica put some in her mouth. Alarica would not drink something that she poisoned or drugged after all. "What? I do not understand. Drug the tea? Breanne, I am a healer. The tea is not drugged. Please, Breanne, drink the tea. It is honey that I used." Alarica continued to hold the cup at Breanne's eye level, waiting for Breanne to take it. Breanne's hand came up to its usual place with the other hand shaking to take the cup.

Alarica slowly reached for the offending hand to hold it within her own, smiling as she did so. Breanne was still waiting for the beating she was certain was coming when she was reminded about her hand. It never came. She slowly lowered her gaze to the cup of tea that was sitting on the table. Not sure about the reaction, she slowly moved her hand to pick up the cup of tea watching for any reaction. She saw a smile appear on the face that only showed love and concern. Breanne drank the tea, watching Alarica over the rim of the cup. After finishing, she replaced the teacup back on the table beside her.

"How was the tea? Not too bitter I hope." Seeing Breanne shake her head back and forth was a good sign. "That is good. It means the leaves are still young and full of flavor. Please, Breanne, come and sit on the cushions. It would really be more comfortable than standing here by the doorway." Alarica tugged lightly on Breanne's fingers as encouragement for her to follow. Breanne moved from the doorway to walk stiffly to the cushions. Alarica wondered why and started inspecting Breanne to see if there was anything wrong. Bells went off in Alarica's head as her hand found the wet spot on Breanne's seat. "Breanne, how would you like to take a bath? While you are bathing, I will find a dress for you to wear while your clothes are being laundered." Seeing embarrassment on Breanne's face, she wrapped her arms around Breanne, called the girls, and walked behind Breanne to avert any body's gaze as they moved towards the bathing chambers.

Alarica entered the pool after the girls, holding her arms out, encouraging Breanne to come in. The hand found its way again as Breanne stepped around to go into the tub. "Breanne," Alarica said, tapping Breanne's offending hand. Breanne immediately lowered her hand. She stood there looking around the room, Alarica started to make Breanne comfortable before leaving to find a dress. After seeing that Breanne was comfortable she left the bathing room after reminding Breanne that a dress had to be found. Hearing joy and laughter Alarica was certain that everything was going to be all right. Taking a last peak before leaving, she went into the bedchamber to head towards the wardrobe.

There they were: Odette's clothes. By tradition all that Odette wore or touched was burned. Alarica made sure to separate what Odette wore and what she did not wear. The clothes and everything else in Odette's possession that was touched by her was burned or destroyed. Odette did not touch these possessions. Odette and Breanne looked very similar but their nature was so vastly different. Finding the right dress, she put the rest away to be used later. Alarica left for the archives to see if her queen was indeed doing what she was supposed to do. Instead, she found her asleep on the table. Alarica poured herself a glass of water and, moving the scrolls away, she poured the glass over Melisandra. Melisandra woke up, suddenly screaming, to see her sovereign standing there with her eyebrow raised. Taking the hint that was presented to her, she continued studying the scrolls.

Alarica re-entered the bathing chambers to see everyone splashing and laughing. "My intention is not to interrupt. However, one of many lessons I learned was all good things must to come to an end."

"That was probably the easiest lesson you learned." Alarica heard the voice and knew to whom it belonged. She was delighted to hear her mother's voice and be in her presence again.

"Breanne, Melisent, and Emily this is my mother, Leonessa." Alarica said, full of joy. Alarica looked towards the tub to see the girls excited and happy, but Breanne had returned to that frightened state. "Mother, would you assist the girls please while I attend to Breanne? Claryvorra would be delighted to be with someone similar to herself and Emily would fit the baby clothes of Claryvorra." Alarica thanked her mother, hung the dress on a hook by the door, and walked over to the tub to assist Breanne in exiting the tub. Alarica held out the towel to wrap it tightly around Breanne as she moved towards her. Breanne looked at Alarica and just waited.

Reading Breanne's thoughts, Alarica replied, "It will be all right. She is my mother, who no doubt heard my mother-in-law complaining about how cruel her daughter's spouse is. Melisandra is my wife only by marriage. We do not follow the same customs as Americans in many ways, especially marriage. Melisandra has been . . . reluctant . . . in her duties and has been complaining to her mother about the cruelties she is suffering. You have to understand that Melisandra tells her mother the truth as only Melisandra sees it. This may or may not be agreeable to everyone." As Alarica was talking to Breanne about this, she was dressing Breanne at the same time. Height was similar as Odette and could use some alterations here and there but she believed that when Breanne was at proper weight she would fill the dress very nicely.

"I should tell you something. I need you to listen to me. I am Sovereign Cyan Alarica with Queen Melisandra and her Princess Claryvorra. We have come to America from Avalon to seek an alliance with the American President. My grandmother tried to form an alliance many years ago but failed. I am here to succeed where she had failed. The dress that you are wearing belonged to my consors, a consors that is no more; she is but a distant memory. Mother Leonessa was the queen and mate to mother Camilla who was the former Sovereign Cyan of Avalon. Mother Camilla has been dead for five years. She died of an illness for which there was no cure. Because I am the eldest, I am to hold the throne. All of which that I told you is true. Melisent has read only a small portion of our history. I only ask that you understand." Alarica finished with a pleading undertone directed at Breanne.


	3. Chapter 2

Breanne was stunned. She did not know what to think or believe. Even if Alarica was lying about all of that, she did prove she could be trusted. _Are you really a king? Uh oh, I forgot to say sire. Maybe I should just leave and not be here._

Alarica was relieved and replied with a slight laughter in her voice, "The term is sovereign and it is either my sovereign or your eminence." Things turned serious, however, when she asked, "Why would you say you should leave?"

"Now why would you think that child? If you had been invited by my daughter it means that she trusts you," Leonessa said, standing in the doorway after finishing with the girls.

Breanne panicked, hand went up to her mouth, she backed up, she backed up and out of the way for a clear path to run somewhere, anywhere that would be safe. Alarica ran after Breanne though it did not take long. Leonessa was standing in the doorway and that was the only way out. Breanne found a screen and thought that if she crouched low enough, she would not be seen. Alarica found her there and kneeled down beside Breanne, rubbing her back.

Breanne was frightened that the beating she was waiting for would finally come to life. Instead, Alarica started singing. Alarica turned around to see her mother crouching down beside her with a confused look on her face. The singing was working. Breanne started to straighten up to see that it was Alarica. Breanne clutched onto Alarica and started crying, letting out all of that pain that had nowhere else to go and, after a few soothing words, Breanne started to calm down.

"Alarica, what had happened? Was it something I said? I do not understand." Leonessa finished before Melisent and Emily ran into the bathing room.

"Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her! You're a doctor. Doctors don't hurt people. Let her go!" Melisent was screaming from the doorway at Alarica when she heard her mother screaming. She ran to her mother and launched herself to tackle Alarica only to be caught by Leonessa. Melisent screaming, crying, and kicking was a handful all on her own. Emily was crying as well watching everything going on. The commotion brought Claryvorra's attention to the bathing chambers. There was mother with Breanne, grandmother with Melisent, so that left Claryvorra with the baby. Claryvorra walked into the bathing chamber and took a hold of Emily, doing what everybody else was doing: giving a little bit of love.

"Daughter, I think an explanation is in order. First the mother, then Melisent, and Emily cries as she is watching her family fall apart," Leonessa told Alarica as she rocked Melisent back and forth to comfort her.

"Mother, I wish I had an explanation. I do not know enough to be able to give the answer that you require." Alarica says softly after noticing that Breanne had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus," Melisent started pushing herself away from Leonessa. "I'm sorry I yelled. I heard mama screaming like she always did. She always screams when grandmother talks to her. She never leaves any visible bruises. You only see them if you know where to look. Mama's not supposed to talk because she sounds like a little baby. It's not mama's fault she can't. Mama tries really hard but she just can't. She probably thought you had the paddle to hit her with because she tells me to talk to you and she draws you pictures. She thought that you were going to hurt her. My mama is always crying," Melisent finished, rocking herself back and forth. Leonessa reached out her hand, waiting for Melisent to take it. When nothing happened, Leonessa sat in front of Melisent and pulled Melisent close to her and they rocked together.

Alarica felt two things at that moment: Deep pain because of the beating her friend received for doing something Breanne could not control. Also, anger that took hold of a protective streak she reserved for only two people: her mother and her daughter. Now it was five, as Breanne, Melisent, and Emily was added to that list. Alarica picked up Breanne and placed her on her own sleeping cushions. Leonessa now had a sleeping child in her arms. Placing Melisent next to her mother, she left the sleeping chambers after closing the draperies.

Alarica stayed behind to think, _I know why Breanne does not see herself as the beautiful woman I know she is. How could anyone hurt my little one? Her mind is confused, her heart broken, and her soul shattered because someone has taught her to believe she is not worthy of kindness, love, and respect. _

Alarica went back to the bathing chamber seeing that Emily was all right playing with Claryvorra. She searched for her mother only to find her sitting by the sleeping cushions that Breanne and Melisent were now resting on. Alarica sat in front of her mother to tell her what had been happening so far. They both sat there watching the girls resting, believing that this was the only time Breanne could truly be free.

Breanne started to wake up, momentarily confused. Suddenly remembering where she was and what had happened she turned around to see that they were there. Leonessa looked at Breanne with a smile, "Hello child. I am mother. Did you rest well?" Leonessa raised her hand in an attempt to brush back the hair but Breanne misunderstood.

She covered herself with her arms and she heard that voice. "Breanne, it is all right. Mother will not hurt you. She left to find a washcloth to clean your face. Lower your arms, Breanne, there is nothing to fear." There, that voice always said it would be all right. Lowering her arms slowly into her lap, she realized that there was something she had to do. Looking around trying to find it,_where was it, it had to be somewhere_. Breanne started wiggling on the sleeping cushions to buy her some time. Alarica noticed the motions and hurriedly showed her where to go. Finally, feeling better and proud she made it before there was another accident she went to the sink to wash her hands.

"There you are. Here is a cloth for you to clean your face." Leonessa held out the cloth for Breanne to take. Breanne stood there looking at the cloth, wondering what the true purpose for the cloth was. Looking at Alarica and Leonessa realizing that they had similar eyes, trusting eyes, Breanne took the cloth and wiped her face, feeling how it good it felt. Breanne rinsed the cloth in the sink, rung the excess water, and laid it in the sink to dry.

Slowly, Breanne raised her hand toward Alarica to feel, to see her face. Alarica smiled with pride watching Breanne raise her hand. Alarica met her half way and grasped the hand gently to place it on her face. For the first time since they met, Alarica saw a smile, a genuine smile. Holding Breanne's hand to her face she said softly, "You see, everything is fine."

Turning slightly toward Leonessa she wanted to but . . . Alarica did give her slight nod to say it would be okay, she raised her hand. Leonessa grasped her hand gently and held it "Breanne, how would you like to stay and visit with an old lady for a little while?" Leonessa said softly.

"Do not believe her. She says she is old because she wears the colors. However, she still has the skills of a fine warrior." Alarica stated with laughter.

"I say what is the truth." Leonessa replied, looking at Alarica.

Suddenly remembering what Alarica told her before everything happened, Breanne collapsed on the floor in an attempt to bow. Alarica bent down to comfort Breanne. "Breanne, I appreciate your attempt to bow before us, but that is only required in the public arena. I will let you know before what is expected."

Breanne raised her head to see Alarica sitting there smiling at her. Feeling embarrassed, Breanne's face was turning red. Red faced and embarrassed she lowered her head in an attempt to hide. Alarica approached Breanne and embraced her, rubbing her back.

Breanne looked at Alarica and smiled, thinking, _I better wake Melisent. Tomorrow school day, I'm sorry. _She waited nervously for something to happen. As a nervous gesture, the offending hand went up again.

Alarica looked at Breanne with an expectant look and Breanne looked back at her. Remembering, Breanne lowered her hand to clasp its partner in front of her, earning a smile from Alarica. "Now, we could wake up Melisent and have an early meal before seeing you home. I think it would please mother if she could get to know you a little better."

_But tomorrow school, we have to leave now, it be dark soon_. Breanne replied with her head halfway between up and down. She still was not completely sure what would happen. She watched Alarica and Leonessa looking at each other as if reading each other's minds.

"Breanne will not speak to me we communicate by me voicing my thoughts and me reading hers," Alarica told her mother, answering the quizzical look on her face.

"Breanne, stay here and have a meal with us. My daughter will provide transportation to see you safely home." Leonessa said to Breanne hoping to straighten Breanne's stance. Breanne remained hunched over with her head halfway down.

"Breanne, always stand tall and strong," Alarica said, attempting to straighten Breanne's stance. Breanne turned to Alarica with a questioning look. "Breanne, always keep in mind it is not your height but conviction in yourself that you are proving." Breanne understanding what Alarica was telling her-- she straightened herself out of the hunched-over position she was in earlier. Head and back straight with hands clasped in front of her, Breanne was now the perfect picture of poise.

"Very good, Breanne," Alarica said, noticing that with every praise Breanne grew more sure of herself. That meant Breanne would have confidence to talk to her and be less fearful here in this house, the house of Avalon.

"Melisent is waking up. I hope she had a restful sleep. I will go see to her. Please pardon me." Leonessa said as she was watching Melisent getting up from the cushions. Leonessa sat beside Melisent quietly talking to her. Melisent was visibly relaxed and a little embarrassed, as evidenced by the red face.

_Alarica, my sovereign, could you please show me where my clothes are now so we could go home?_ Breanne asked Alarica still poised still scared. She wanted Breanne to be comfortable if only with her here in the manor. If comfort for Breanne meant only relaying her concerns and feeling with thought, then Alarica was happy.

"Breanne, I would like you to stay for a meal. I will be sure that your clothes will be done tomorrow morning. I. . ." Alarica started saying before Ernestine appeared at the door, not following social etiquette by abiding by the closed draperies.

Ernestine watched an immediate transformation that she did not understand. "Meus imperium, you must review these papers before tomorrow. It will be too late to review after the last meal and must be done now. I will show these vagrants out and see to it that they will never be able to enter again."

"Ernestine, you will do no such thing and I will review the papers. Leave the papers in my study. Before that, bow and apologize." Alarica stated in the tone that Ernestine had come to realize meant business.

Ernestine, however, always felt it was her duty to think for the sovereign. "Vestra magnificentia, meus darling imperium, what would you be doing with these vagrants? Let me take care of them for you dear meus darling imperium." Ernestine finished hoping that with a little sugar mixed in, it would allow her to be seen as the councilor as she had always been known.

Alarica was furious by this time. Ernestine was questioning her judgment among other members of her family. She will pay for this. " By the order of the throne, you are to bow in humiliation." Alarica felt something on her lower back. Looking beside her, she realized that Breanne had moved beside her and started rubbing her back with a little smile on her face.

"But vestra magnificentia . . ." Ernestine started, watching the sovereign move towards her. Alarica grabbed the papers away from Ernestine and watched Ernestine expectantly.

"Now!" was the last thing the sovereign said before Ernestine fell on the floor with her body out stretched and on her stomach. "You will stay there until further orders. This would also be an appropriate time to remember your English lessons." Alarica stepped outside the room, stretched out her hand with a smile growing on her face as Breanne approached.

Leonessa smiled with pride for her daughter. Holding Melisent's hand, both walked out of the room following Alarica and Breanne. They walked to the dining area, a bright room with large floor to ceiling windows, sitting cushions around a low table, live plants and flowers around the room, and long draperies to close the entry way. Alarica spoke to a servant to be sure her request was followed. Claryvorra entered the room with Emily. Emily was smiling and laughing, something that she only did when she was truly happy. Could it be that Breanne found a home? That she had found someone that could love her.

Breanne had been studying the flowers, looking at the shape of the petals and smelling their fragrance. Alarica had come beside Breanne, enjoying watching Breanne appreciate the flowers. Breanne noticed Alarica and smiled a true smile to Alarica. Alarica began telling Breanne about the flowers, their origin, their use, everything she knew and Breanne absorbed everything that Alarica told her. Leonessa, like any mother, took this opportunity to tell a story or two about her daughter. Alarica wished for that hole to appear now below everyone to make everyone disappear. Breanne quietly stood beside her and rubbed Alarica's back. _At least someone loves me._ Elmira walked into the room finding everyone smiling and laughing, especially Alarica since an opportunity had presented itself just in time. This time, it was Elmira's turn to be embarrassed. The food came and everyone enjoyed themselves as the laughter and good cheer continued.

Breanne whispered to Alarica to find somewhere to talk. Both entered the study and Alarica closed the draperies. _Alarica, thank you for the food. Could I have my clothes now please?_ Breanne thought with just a little more courage this time. Alarica was noticing the change and smiled, knowing that maybe with a little more time she could erase all the bad memories.

"Breanne, the clothes that you had been wearing are now being laundered. Come back tomorrow and I will give them to you. If I am not here, Elmira will be here to assist you with anything that you need. Melisandra is studying the Scrolls of Protocol. The Scrolls of Protocol were written as a guide to help train and provide knowledge for those of the aristocracy. Melisandra had grown complacent in her duties as Her Majesty of the Throne of Sovereign Cyan Alarica. That is why she was not present at the table. Everyone is to be present at mealtime. There are no excuses unless I state otherwise. Those situations do not come up very often. I will see to it that you have transportation home." Alarica told Breanne while caressing her face. Breanne was absorbing the words and the touch. Breanne felt good for the first time since she could remember. She would be purring if she could.

Placing her hand on top of Alarica's hand, Breanne thought, Alarica_, how long will Ernestine have to be like that?_

Alarica bowed her head, knowing Breanne had a point. After a while, the purpose is lost and it is not as effective as it should be. Looking up at Breanne, she replied, "I will release Ernestine later, but not without consequence. She did something wrong and she must pay the consequences of such an action. I will go into detail later. I must now go to see to it you have a safe journey home." Breanne released Alarica's hand, the hand that she had been holding. In its place, she held out her arms in a gesture that anyone would understand. Alarica nodded slightly and enveloped Breanne to give Breanne the love that she sorely needed. Releasing each other, Alarica left to find transportation and Breanne left to find her girls.

With cloak in arms and keys in her hand, Alarica gathered Breanne and her girls to leave for home. If a sovereign wanted something done properly, she did it herself. That is why Alarica drove. On the way, Alarica explained that she might not be home. Breanne and the girls were always welcome and could come by at any time.

Alarica did not appreciate the American Government because she had to deal with the imbeciles who called themselves leaders. It was not the debating; it was the so-called typical male behavior that was the problem along with their feeble minds. She could not carry any weapons on her person, not that she needed any, all she needed was a well-placed pinch here and there . . . and _oops, I'm sorry, but he's dead. We were only talking and he just died. Maybe he had a bad heart._ The sad thing about that is everyone would believe it, _idiots_.

The next day, Breanne returned to the manor for her clothes. Alarica was not there however, so she left to return home. Melisent came home feeling miserable because her teacher said that she made everything up. She tried to explain to the teacher that all that he had to do was call the number on the card that she provided. The teacher refused, stating _if he doesn't know about it, it doesn't__exist._ Melisent called the number that Claryvorra gave to her, forgetting to pick up another business card.

"Hello," Claryvorra answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Melisent asked, not knowing who it was. The voice did not sound immediately familiar.

"This is Claryvorra, Melisent. How are you?" Claryvorra answered, trying to reassure Melisent.

"Claryvorra? Hi, I'm sorry but I forgot to pick up another card before I left the other day. If you give me the number to talk to Miss Elmira, I can call her instead," Melisent responded.

"Melisent, the number I gave is my cell phone. I would be happy to provide you the number to speak with Elmira. However, if there is any way I may help you I would be happy to." Melisent realized then that they had something in common. Both liked to talk and that they did. They talked until it was time for supper. Melisent felt better when she was finished, feeling that it was not just her mother that found a friend.

The following day was another day with nothing of interest to do or speak of until her mother showed up. Breanne's mother wanted to talk to her about her excursions. Her mother had heard about them. Breanne did the best she could. She remembered how she was treated and how she felt when she was with Alarica. She now knew that she did not have to suffer, but suffer she did. Melisent left her room when her grandmother left to see to her mother. It did not look good. Melisent could not wake up her mother and blood was coming from the mouth, nose, her ears: there was blood everywhere. Her grandmother did not scream, it was that voice that meant she was beyond angry, angry with what, though, Melisent did not know. All she did know was that she had to remain calm to help her mother. Think of a solution. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Claryvorra, I don't know what else to do. My grandmother came over tonight to talk to mama. When she left, I went to put Emily back to sleep and then I came to check on mama and there's blood everywhere and she's not waking up," Melisent said with urgency in her voice.

Melisent did not realize that during the conversation she was put on speakerphone so Leonessa could hear what was going on. Her grandmother urged her to find out where they lived and that something will be done. Claryvorra did as she was told and gave the information to her grandmother. Not long after hanging up, Melisent heard a knock on the door. Safely answering the door, she was happy it was Leonessa. Three other women for security followed Leonessa. Melisent left to pack a few things for herself, Emily, and her mother. Breanne was carried to the car by a guard while Leonessa saw to it that the children were taken care of.

Alarica had a lunch meeting with a state senator, Senator Rio Trafford Chamberlaine. The lunch meeting was to discuss the possibility and plans of gaining popularity within the senate, working her way up to the top. That was the plan. However, just as any other plans, that too fell through. Alarica was not aware of the senator's preferences or the true meaning of the meeting. In between debates of philosophy and integrity, Alarica was finding herself thinking of the multiple uses for the silverware on the table. "Senator Chamberlaine, I am here to discuss with you the possibility of being seen by the President of the United States, to discuss the plans on how to proceed to do so. I have been meeting with the members of the government ever since my arrival and I was relieved to have someone finally listen to me. As desperate as I am for someone to recognize me, I am not that desperate and I would very much appreciate it if you kept your hands off my private person. Please enjoy your day."

Alarica arrived home frustrated over the events imbeciles, every one of them. She thought that maybe it was not a good idea to seek an alliance with America. Yet, she could not give up. She must succeed where her grandmother failed. Visions of relaxation and realizing what she needed were a bath and a goblet of Vinum. Thinking those thoughts and following through with them, however, was something entirely different. Suddenly the doors burst open with Breanne and the children. Leonessa explained what had happened. Alarica took Breanne away from the guard, carrying Breanne to her laboratory to see to her injuries while Leonessa took the children to the sleeping chamber. Claryvorra arranged the sleeping cushions so the three of them would sleep together. Claryvorra assisted her grandmother by being sure everything was all right and everyone was comfortable.

Leonessa and Alarica worked side by side to assess and treat Breanne's injuries. Leonessa left the laboratory to sleep, leaving Alarica there to care for Breanne. Alarica did not leave Breanne alone for very long. Breanne slept for three days before waking up confused and in pain. Everything hurt, she was not sure if there was a place that did not have any pain. What brought solace to this misery was that voice, that voice of comfort that she had come to love. Attempting to open her eyes to see that face she realized she could not. Reaching up to her eyes, she felt a bandage wrapped around them, only to be held in place by another hand.

"Breanne, you will be all right. You were brought here three days ago after being beaten by your mother. She had caused much damage to your body. The bandage around your eyes is to protect them from further injury. You are not well enough to eat solid food so instead it will be soft food. The children are well and have not been injured, though they are worried about you. Mother has been spending time with Emily. Do not worry, you and the children will be taken care of, I assure you," Alarica said while rubbing Breanne's hand in comfort.

_Will I see again?_ Breanne was able to ask before the headache returned.

"Yes, Breanne, you will be able to see again. The bandages need to stay for two more days before I remove them," Alarica answered, her voice straining in an attempt to keep calm.

Breanne nodded her head before falling back asleep. Breanne woke up the next day slowly remembering, remembering the words, the hitting, and the confusion. She did not know what she did wrong. Alarica cared for Breanne during her recovery and was able to see into Breanne's memories. Breanne's defenses were weak and in an effort to assist Breanne with her recovery, Alarica had to know what had happened. She knew she had to admit to Breanne what she was doing. Alarica had a responsibility to care for her family and that family included Breanne and the girls as well. She could not do that without knowing everything. Now that she did, she understood less than she did before. Knowing and understanding were two different concepts. That was a lesson that was hard to learn.

The bandages were removed and she was getting stronger. Alarica's knowledge of healing was rewarded as she continued to see Breanne heal. That was the easy part. The hard part was admitting what she had been doing without Breanne's knowledge and approval. It was a betrayal of trust. Good intentions or not it was still a betrayal. Her training with the Sages came back full force every night she attempted sleep. Sleep would not come until she admitted the truth.

Alarica came into her laboratory with an attempt at a smile on her face. Breanne saw this and wondered what was wrong. Alarica said everything was fine. What was wrong? Hesitating at the cabinet that held the herbals, thinking how the subject should be approached, she stood there. She told Leonessa what had happened and, though disappointed, Leonessa understood and said to tell the truth.

_Alarica, what's wrong? Your shoulders slumping_. Breanne said in an attempt to get Alarica's attention.

"Breanne, I . . . I have something I need to tell you." Alarica said, still standing at the cabinet, looking to the doors for answers. She shook her head and slowly turned around to face Breanne. "Breanne, as you know, as sovereign there are certain things that I am capable of doing. To shorten the story, it was decided that it was a necessity to better serve her people to protect them from harm, as the enemy was not always forthcoming with the necessary answers. One of those things is being able to see into someone's memories. Reading thoughts and seeing into someone's memories are different things as one is immediate and the other requires more probing." Alarica stopped to rub her hands on her dress and realized it was useless. The armlets that adorned her arms had leather palms. "Breanne . . . I . . . I had looked into your memories to see for myself what had happened. So many questions needed to be answered. It is my responsibility to care for my family. You and the girls are a part of my family, not by blood but by heart. I cannot explain it any more than that. I find myself confused over what I had seen. There are still many questions. This does not happen on Avalon. If a mother is seen as an unfit mother, the child is immediately adopted into another family of the same village without question. They need only provide the necessary documents to support this decision. Please understand Breanne, please . . . I beg you to understand." Alarica finished lowering herself to the floor bowing in humiliation, waiting for Breanne to answer.

Breanne did not know what to think. She only knew what to say, _Alarica, what did you see? Alarica, you can get up now. I member you had Ernestine do that. I don't think this is the same thing. Alarica? My sovereign?_ Breanne said before attempting to sit upright because of Alarica's unresponsiveness. Successful in her attempt to sit upright, now she had to attempt to walk over. Feeling proud of her accomplishment, she sat down in front of Alarica and tapped her head gently. Alarica slowly raised her head not sure what to expect. Alarica was a strong and confident woman and sovereign. Except when something bothered Breanne and she was the cause.

Tears lingering in her eyes, she said, "Yes, Breanne?"

Why don't you sit up? That way we can talk without you hurting your neck, Breanne responded, hoping to lighten the mood just a little.

Alarica nodded and sat in front of Breanne. "Am I forgiven? Etiquette dictates that I need your permission first. I did not ask for permission. I did not think it was necessary as I was only looking to find out what happened. The more I saw, though, the more curious I became." She finished, looking at the floor.

_It's okay. I don't think you would hurt me. I just want to know what you saw_. Breanne started to rub Alarica's hands, hoping to sooth the worry that had enveloped the woman that had become her friend.

Looking into Breanne's eyes "What I saw was very confusing. There were . . . I am not sure how to explain this . . . there were attempts to help you with your speech but I am not sure they were attempts made with love. The hitting, the words, everything, was just puzzling. I do not believe they saw the frightened child they had created. Your mother blaming you for your father's death stating that he died because of you. Nothing made sense." Alarica finished angrily as she was mentally sorting through the images that she had seen.

Breanne sat there thinking how to explain what had happened. She knew that Alarica would understand her but she needed to be sure that Alarica and Leonessa both understand who she is. That meant asking Melisent to speak for her. Melisent knew everything. _Where is Melisent?_

"She is outside with mother. Mother has been spending time with the children teaching them how to defend themselves. Why do you ask?" Now Alarica was confused, did she go too far? Now that Breanne was well, she wanted to leave and never return again.

_They too young though_. Breanne was suddenly concerned that her girls would be hurt needlessly.

"Do not worry, they are well. Mother is a good teacher. If you ask her what she has been teaching them, she will tell you." Alarica was desperate now trying to find something to keep Breanne with her.

_I have to find Melisent so she can speak for me. I don't speak good so she can speak for me. She can explain to you what happened. She knows things. Please let Melisent speak for me my sovereign_. Breanne was attempting to bow as a pleading gesture.

Alarica still did not understand but did as Breanne requested. She led Breanne to a sleeping cushion to rest while she sent for Melisent. Melisent came into the laboratory with a big smile on her face, excited about what had happened as evidenced by the manner in which an update was delivered. Alarica started laughing and Breanne was covering her mouth in an attempt to hold the laughter in. Leonessa joined them in the laboratory. Breanne called Melisent to her and quietly asked Melisent to tell everyone everything from the beginning. Melisent nodded her head and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Mother asked me to tell you the events that have been happening so far. Mama is an orphan. She doesn't know who her real parents are. The woman that we are supposed to call mother or grandmother adopted mama because she thought it would be fashionable to adopt. I say she's crazy. I watched _Mommy Dearest_ once and they looked alike. Grandmother couldn't and still can't accept that mama is handicapped. She thinks that mama isn't trying hard enough and is only doing it to bother her. It's not her fault she has trouble reading, it's not her fault she doesn't always understand, and it's not her fault that she is the way she is. We only know that she's our mama. I don't know who our father is and I don't care. I've never met him or seen him and he never bothered to come find us so as far as I'm concerned it's only us girls which is fine by me because I only need my mama and my sister. Mama told me once that grandmother paired the two together. He drugged her one night and mama woke up the next day not knowing what happened or where she was. She found out later she was pregnant. She never saw him after that. The other day grandmother got angry because mama left the house without telling or asking for permission first which doesn't make sense because we don't live together. Grandmother said that mama was conspiring with known terrorists and will one day ruin the United States of America because they will be spreading their impure thoughts, beliefs, and customs to everyone. She forced mama to tell her who they were but she didn't. Grandmother only left because she was going to be late for the ladies get-together." Melisent finished, still sitting there, watching puddles form on the floor from the tears that shed as she told everyone her story. She needed to finish though. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I know everything because I'm always looking to see what's going on and making sure that mama's okay." Melisent turned around and lept into her mother's lap to cry on her shoulder.

Breanne rocked Melisent back and forth, thanking her for a job well done. Leonessa got up after everything was said to make tea for Breanne. Alarica left to tell Elmira that she was not to be disturbed. Breanne misunderstood however, and thought everyone left because they were disgusted to be in her company. She stood up, gathered her girls, and went in search of her belongings. Leonessa had returned with tea looking for Breanne not realizing she and the girls were in the wardrobe gathering their belongings to go home.

"Breanne, I have tea here for you. My daughter said that you like this tea." Leonessa placed the tea on a table in the sleeping chamber. Hearing noises coming from the wardrobe she realized where everyone had disappeared. "Breanne, it is too early for you leave. You had started recovering from your injuries only two days ago. When you have fully recovered we will discuss things further." Leonessa peaked her head outside of the wardrobe and called for her daughter when she heard Alarica call for everyone.

"There you are. Let us take a bath. It will help you to feel better." Alarica said urging Breanne to follow her. Breanne hesitated, confused. _Did they still want to be with me? They weren't disgusted with my presence? _ She looked between Alarica and Leonessa. Those eyes again those same trusting eyes. Alarica assured Breanne that she enjoyed Breanne's company. Breanne nodded her head. Remembering the way to bathing chambers, she walked ahead of everyone. She stopped at the bench and realized that she was being followed. Alarica, Leonessa, and Melisent were taking off their clothes to go into the bath.

Breanne stayed in the corner of the pool by herself. Playing with the water and washing herself clean, Breanne escaped into her imagination. It was her own world, a world that she created. It was the only place that she felt comfortable. She saw pictures being created in her head, the colors, shapes, lines, everything. All she needed was her pad and her paints. Her hands knew what to do. They always did. There was something else, something wanted to come in. She was startled when she felt a hand placed her shoulder. Looking up she saw that it was Leonessa. Breanne smiled and Leonessa smiled back, satisfied that everything was all right.

Leonessa joined Alarica "Alarica, what is she doing? She seems lost. Are her thoughts still open to you? I asked not only for curiosity but because I am concerned. She has carried a heavy burden."

"She is fine mother. I think she will answer you if you ask her." Alarica replied smiling at her mother.

Leonessa joined Breanne "Breanne, what are you doing? Are you all right child?" No response from Breanne, Leonessa scooped a handful of water and poured it on Breanne's shoulder startling Breanne. "There you are. What are you doing? Are you all right?" Leonessa asked Breanne, smiling and waiting for an answer.

_The water is pretty. See, it makes waves_. Breanne was demonstrating to Leonessa knowing that she would not understand. No one did. They all thought she was just crazy.

Leonessa turned around to look at her daughter wondering what she was thinking. Alarica replied, "She said the water is pretty because it makes waves."

Leonessa's comments surprised her, though, "You see the lines that the water makes, wondering where they will end. A philosophical discussion, I think. Come and join us on the other side. You can scrub my back. Or would you rather stay here and play with the water?" Leonessa asked Breanne slightly tilting her head wondering how Breanne would answer her question.

Breanne lowered her head and continued to play with the water. It is not that she was ignoring Leonessa; it was that Breanne was confused. Leonessa sensed this, walked to the other side of the pool, gathered the necessary supplies and came back to be with Breanne. Leonessa reassured Alarica that everything was fine. Breanne was simply doing what she could to help herself understand these new events.

After getting Breanne's attention, Leonessa held up the necessary supplies in front of Breanne, asking the silent question. Breanne hesitated, looking at Leonessa. Suddenly a picture came to life. A picture that only she would see for now, but with time Alarica too would see the picture. Smiling, she took the supplies from Leonessa, who in turn smiled, and turned around showing Breanne her back. Breanne finished, Leonessa made the familiar gesture to turn around. Breanne showed her back so Leonessa could scrub her back. That was when Leonessa saw the scars. The scars that Melisent said no one knew were there unless you knew where to look, because the scars were on Breanne's buttocks. Now, Leonessa was furious and made a decision to adopt Breanne. It was not unusual on Avalon to adopt someone, of any age, without a home or family to call their own. She will discuss this with her daughter later, now she had a child to take care of.

After bathing was completed and everyone dressed, Alarica brought Breanne into her study to speak with her about an issue that came clearer to her now that she knew the facts about Breanne's life. "Breanne, I need to speak to you about something I have been thinking about since I first met you. I am in need of a consors, a companion. I have had visions of what the consors looks like and at one time, I thought I had found her. I was wrong. She betrayed me. It was because of that betrayal that I promised myself no one would be permitted to be my consors, until I met you. You are the one to be my consors. To explain the position you would need to understand that a sovereign marries because it is what is done. A match is made between two people that the mothers feel would be a good fit. Sometimes the matches work and sometimes they do not. That is where the consors comes in. The consors holds the sovereign's heart and soul. It is often the consors that the sovereign relies upon to reveal things only the consors would understand. They hold a trusted position in the aristocracy. It is the sovereign's duty to train the consors, as they would be relied upon to perform certain functions. I will train you and the Scrolls of Protocol will tell you what you need to know. If you do not understand something, you need only ask and I will explain to you what you need to know. There is information that needs to be provided, though I know most, I do not know all, so you will assist me in providing the information. Protocol states that I will need your mother's permission for you to take the position of consors. It needs to be your natural born mother. You do not have one. The proper substitute would be either a close companion that you trust implicitly or your natural born family, which in your case are both Melisent and Emily. I will explain everything to Melisent and ask for agreement. Emily is very young, much too young to understand," Alarica explained while holding Breanne's hand. They sat on cushions as Breanne was still recovering from her injuries.

Breanne was stunned. She felt like Cinderella or that she was in a deep sleep dreaming of everything that had been happening. Breanne did not know what to say. The only thing that came to mind was to be sure she understood that Alarica wanted her. Breanne pointed to herself asking silently if Alarica was sure. Alarica nodded her head in answer. Alarica took Breanne to the sleeping chamber to rest.

Upon returning to her study, she found Leonessa waiting for her. "Alarica, I need your permission to adopt Breanne into our fold. She has been beaten both physically and emotionally. She needs a family's reassurance, a love that only a family can provide. Will you grant me permission to adopt Breanne?" Leonessa was desperate and wanted Alarica to understand that Breanne needed a family as much as Leonessa needed a family. Breanne would have that. Alarica listened to her mother's desperate words. She told her mother of her intentions of granting Breanne the office of consors. The scrolls would take too long to pass through the council if both a request of adoption and a request for office of consors were submitted. The time would be less if only a request for office of consors were submitted to the council. Breanne would be granted immediate citizenship when Sovereign Cyan Alarica and her Royal Majesty Melisandra with Lady Leonessa as a witness finalize the scrolls.

Leonessa was happy at the turn of events. She was not granted permission but when the scrolls are finalized and Breanne becomes a citizen she knew that Breanne would have the peace and the love she needed. Leonessa would also have her wish because as consors, Breanne would have residence within the palace and that meant Leonessa would be able to visit often.


	4. Chapter 3

Alarica sat behind her desk preparing the necessary documents that she needed to provide the council in order for her to have her wish granted. Empty scrolls as well as the Scrolls of Protocol were scattered upon her desk looking as though a tiny tornado had come upon her desk and caused the mess. There was much to do before asking Breanne to do her share of the work.

Leonessa walked into the sleeping chamber to check on Breanne. Breanne was lying awake on the sleeping cushion staring at the ceiling thinking about what Alarica had told her. _Alarica has confidence in me, but I don't know if I can. I just paint pictures_. It was a lot to take in. She saw Leonessa come into the room and wanted to ask her a question. _How do I ask a question without talking?_ _She wouldn't understand my pictures and she can't read my thoughts like Alarica can. Alarica is busy and Mel and Em are__with the princess_. She closed her eyes concentrating on the words and gathered all her courage to ask "Queen Mader, couldtch I athk you thometing?"

Breanne waited for something to happen but nothing came. Leonessa instead tilted her head slightly concentrating on what Breanne was attempting to ask. Leonessa made a motion to wait and she will return. She came back with a pad and pencil and gave them to Breanne. Leonessa saw the lost expression "I thought this would help you. Alarica tells me you draw pictures. If that is how you wish to communicate with me I would not mind. It is just mother and of course you may ask me something, what is wrong?"

Breanne concentrated as she wrote her question to Leonessa. _Well, Alarica told me about the consors, and I just want to know how I tell her I can't take it. _

"First, tell me why you do not wish to be her consors." Leonessa asked believing she already knew the answer. Breanne concentrated on what she wanted to write and how to express her concerns. She considered herself stupid someone without any intelligence. She cannot speak correctly. She could not leave the girls behind they were her children. She was uncoordinated. The list continued. In all saying that, she was unfit of such an honor to be the sovereign's consors. When Breanne finished writing, she folded the paper and placed it on Leonessa's lap. Leonessa unfolded the paper and read the letter. Leonessa immediately excused herself to talk to Alarica about this new development.

"Ernestine, do you need another lesson . . ." Alarica raised her head seeing that it was her mother not Ernestine. It gave Alarica concern because her mother was always a stickler for proper behavior. Rising from the desk walking towards Leonessa "I am sorry mother I thought you were Ernestine. What is the matter mother?" Embracing her mother not noticing the paper her mother was holding.

"I believe you need to read this. It brings to light some concerns that need to be addressed." Leonessa replied handing over the paper to Alarica. Alarica unfolded the paper and started reading. It did not take long before a look of confusion and disgust appeared on her face. Leaving the study, she immediately entered the sleeping chamber expecting to find Breanne on the sleeping cushions. She was not there. She was gone. Alarica searched the manor and ordered the guards to search for Breanne. The girls were gone as well. Elmira had errands to do around town and did not know where they were. No one had any answers. _Minime uni, where are you?_

She grabbed a cloak and the car keys to search around town herself to find her missing family. Suddenly the front door opened and there were Breanne and the girls carrying various bags and boxes. Alarica was confused over what had happened, she was angry that Breanne did not tell her where she would be going, and she was relieved that her family had returned. Alarica was not sure which feeling was stronger.

"Panis, qua have vos been? Quis est totus illius? Quare did vos non dico mihi vos erant iens alicubi?" _Breanne, where have you been? What is all of that? Why did you not tell me you were going somewhere?_ Alarica asked fiercely not realizing she was not speaking English. It scared Breanne. It was that tone. It was that expression. It was her mother angry with her for doing something wrong. She did not understand what she was saying. She did not understand why Alarica was looking at her like that. Breanne thought she could trust Alarica. _What did I do wrong?_ Breanne crouched on the floor into a tight ball covering her head waiting for the beating.

Alarica did not understand what was happening. _Surely, she understood English. Why was she not answering? Why was she taking a frightened position on the floor?_ All these questions and no answers. Leonessa led the girls outside. Elmira was observing the events unfolding before her. She felt that maybe her sister needed an explanation of the events. After Elmira explained the events, Alarica understood. She was not speaking English it was impossible for Breanne to answer her. The angry expression on her face scared Breanne reminding her of her mother. Everything made sense now.

Alarica removed the cloak she was wearing and gave both the cloak and the car keys to Elmira to put away. Alarica would be busy making up for her mistakes. Sitting on the floor in front of Breanne, not touching her, she started singing the song that always brought Breanne's attention. It worked in the past it will work again. Alarica only needed time and she felt she had plenty of that.

Breanne realized the beating she was waiting for was not going to happen. She started hearing the song that song that always comforted her. She did not understand the words it was the melody that she listened to. She lifted her head slightly to look to the side of her seeing nobody there. She looked to the other side to see the wall. She looked in front of her to see Alarica there singing. Alarica was singing her song. Using that as motivation she straightened up into the position that Alarica had taught her how to stand. Breanne brought her head up, back straight, and hands clasped in front of her. Alarica saw this as a good sign. A sign that meant everything would be all right. She stood up and stepped in front of Breanne smiling. Alarica tugged Breanne's finger slightly as a silent message to follow.

Both entered the study and Alarica closed the draperies for privacy. Retrieving two goblets placing them on the center table she urged Breanne to sit on the cushions. While holding Breanne's hands "Breanne, I am very sorry for my behavior. I was concerned for your safety and well-being. My emotions guided my words not my thoughts. My intention is not to frighten you but to show you love, care, and respect. Do you forgive me?" Alarica asked with tears on the brink of being shed. Breanne nodded her head. Alarica passed the first hurdle now on to the next. The issues that were brought to her attention. "Mother showed me the letter that you had written to her regarding your concerns for your appointment. The issue of intelligence is not only seen in scores in the studies, it is also seen in knowing how to use the information around you and knowing how to use the information that you do have. You are an intelligent lady. I say that because it is reflected in the children. They are a reflection of you in beauty, intelligence, and integrity. The issue of speech is not an issue because there are many methods of communication. I will teach you the warrior signs. Though they are not used, they are still taught to everyone. The girls will come with us. I will not leave them here for many reasons. I will not separate mother and child unless warranted. The issue of coordination is not a factor because as mother will be your teacher you will do well. You will not be expected to learn how to handle a weapon, but you will be expected to learn basic defense skills. The other issues that you had addressed are not relevant in this matter. Everything will come with time and patience. I have plenty of both if guided towards someone I believe is in need of both." Pushing a goblet in Breanne's direction, "This is nectar. It comes from a fruit that can only be found in the frigid northern part of Avalon. This fruit grows high on the mountaintops of the northern territories. The bushes bear the fruit between late winter and early spring. The fruit is not found anywhere else on Avalon. That is why the fruit is very special and is also one of my favorites. Please, try it; you will enjoy it I believe." Alarica and Breanne picked up their goblet. Breanne looked at the color, smelled the fragrance of the nectar, and then tasted a bit. Alarica was right. It was good. She finished the rest in one gulp. Alarica laughed silently as she watched Breanne enjoy her drink.

"Is everything all right now? May I come in?" Leonessa asked from the other side of the drapery. Alarica stood up to open the drapery-letting mother enter the study. Breanne took this as her cue to leave. She had something special to do anyway. Turning around to smile at both Leonessa and Alarica, she left the study to start her special project. It would be her way of saying thank you.

"Daughter, now that things have settled down a bit I can tell you the reason why I am here. I am always delighted in seeing my daughters. I love the both of you. I came here because your mother-in-law received word that the beast that calls herself sovereign harmed her precious and fragile daughter. I assured her that I would see to it that everything is all right. I will report to her my findings upon my return." Leonessa finished with a bored tone all the way through having to go through the same thing herself.

"Mother, please tell my dear and loving mother-in-law that her precious and fragile daughter is well. While she was not harmed in any manner, she was forced however to pay the consequences of being lax in her duties as Her Royal Majesty to the Sovereign Cyan Alarica of Avalon. I am sure that Melisandra had provided her version of the truth that I do not deny. What I will deny however, is the manner in which that truth was delivered without my presence or approval as stated in the Scrolls of Protocol." Alarica finished feeling satisfied that her mother-in-law will receive the message. Of course, Alarica knew that her in-laws would not accept that answer and be forced to see for themselves. So be it.

Leonessa smiled with pride knowing what her daughter had in mind. She would have done the same thing. They talked a while longer urging Elmira to join them. After the talk, Alarica went back to the scrolls, Elmira back to her desk, and mother to see what sort of trouble the children were up to.

"Melisent, what are you doing crouched below the curtain? You announce your presence and ask for permission to enter." Leonessa said a bit confused why Melisent, was on the floor as she was.

Melisent was surprised when she heard the voice. She immediately jumped up and turned around to say, "Just call me Mel, and I'm here because I just wanted to be sure that mama is all right." Melisent replied while standing up from the floor.

"I will call you Melisent because that is your given name. Why not just ask your mother if she is well?"

"All right and mama is painting. She won't hear me if she's painting."

"The proper answer would be yes mamm and your mother is an artist? Alarica had mentioned to me that Breanne drew pictures."

"Yeah, she sold a bunch of her paintings a while ago. She was thrilled that her babies found a home. They're not real babies she just calls them that because they are her pride and joy."

"Yeah does not exist in this household. It is yes or no with a complete answer. Do you think I would be able to see her pictures?"

"Sure, come on I'll show you something. Remember I told you she doesn't always understand things. Well, she got used to not asking any questions. So she works them out in here to save for herself. It's like her diary." Melisent tells Leonessa as they walk into the sleeping chamber. Reaching under the bed, Melisent pulls out a sketchbook, takes a brief look inside to be sure it is the right book, and gives it to Leonessa. "She doesn't care if you look at it. So long as you tell her. I'm gonna go and play with Em." Melisent was one-step away from leaving the room.

"Melisent, please state that last sentence in the correct manner in which it is to be presented." Leonessa said in a mother tone.

"Yeah but I'm just gonna go play with Em." Melisent turned around looking straight into Leonessa's eyes.

"Correctly Melisent" Leonessa replied.

"You're not my mother and you can't tell me what to do." Melisent said in a calm voice as if in challenge.

"That is right she is not your mother however, it does not matter the adult you must treat them all with respect." Alarica said from behind Melisent as she was listening to the conversation. Alarica overheard the conversation from the study. There was pride in Melisent's voice. While that is a good thing, she felt that Melisent needed to stop and realize the situation.

"Yes mamm, whatever you say mamm, may I be excused mamm." Melisent replied growing irritated at this conversation while giving a mock solute.

Breanne came out of the room to look in another one the boxes that she had brought over. She heard a part of the conversation and did not like the way her daughter was behaving. _What is Mel doing now? Leave it to Mel to get in trouble._ Breanne spoke quietly to Melisent before leaving her to find the necessary item.

"But mama!" Melisent said while stomping her foot.

Breanne turned right around and looked at Melisent to deliver a silent message. Melisent understood and heard the message loud and clear. Melisent stood there taking a couple deep breaths before doing what she had been told.

"I am sorry for talking back to you. May I play with Emily now?" Melisent said looking straight at Leonessa.

"I accept your apology. There are rules that must be followed. Eventually, both you and Emily will learn them all. It is best you learn them now instead of later when it will be more difficult. You are your mother's first born; therefore, you have certain responsibilities that you must abide by. One of which is that of a roll model for Emily. She looks to you to see what she is to do or not to do. Do you understand what I have told you?" Leonessa felt it necessary to start now with Melisent working slowly but diligently in training Melisent to be able to behave in the palace.

"I understand Miss Leonessa. I am sorry. May I be excused now?"

"Just grandmother and yes you may be excused. Thank you for showing the picture book to me." Leonessa smiled as she replied holding up the sketchbook.

Leonessa opened the book to see the pictures. The sketches were of a family of black panthers with a little cat and her kittens in the bunch. The pictures explained themselves. They were pictures of what had happened from the time they met until just a moment ago, page after page of pictures of this family of panthers and this cat telling a picture story. Alarica had been looking at the sketchbook as well. They realized that Breanne did have a gift. The reason she was not able to understand the world around her is that she looks at the world through the eyes of an artist. Understanding that was the key.

Leonessa discussed with Alarica the necessity of showing the book to the prior consors. During training, Breanne would spend time with the prior consors learning things that are not taught by the scrolls. Alarica was furious with her mother for suggesting such a thing knowing very well how the prior consors would view the sketchbook. Alarica had asked the prior consors to judge Princess Claryvorra's picture. The reply was not expected as she viewed it as a bunch of scribbles. Leonessa was embarrassed by the event but because they were best friends, Leonessa only said the consors had too much to drink and did not know what she was saying. There were many members of the palace that was disappointed in Lady Leonessa. Alarica could not find the words to convey her thoughts and ignored her mother until she arrived in America. Leonessa feared it would end her relationship with her daughter. When she arrived, she was happy to receive a warm greeting. All else aside there was only one thing left to do "I am sorry Sovereign Cyan Alarica for questioning your judgment. Please forgive an old lady." Leonessa replied as she bowed fully.

"You are forgiven Lady Leonessa and this subject will not be brought up again. Might I remind you that the Scrolls of Protocol state that the sovereign will train her consors as she sees fit." Alarica said in a quiet voice wanting this conversation to end.

"Thank you for reminding me my sovereign and . . . thank you." Leonessa said still bowed with tears in her eyes. She could not blame Alarica for being angry because Leonessa knew she was wrong. Leonessa straightened up fully looking at the front cover of the book she was holding. Not able to look into her daughter's eyes, knowing what she would see, she presented the book to Alarica who took it away from her mother. "Just be sure to tell Breanne that we viewed her diary and to say thank you." She finished as she turned to leave the room.

Alarica placed the book by Breanne's bedside before she left. Elmira had heard the arguing and knew the best thing to do was to stay neutral and not say anything even though she had her own ideas. Claryvorra saw her grandmother walking outside in a slumped posture. She did not remember her grandmother looking like that. Deciding that maybe the best action would be to include her grandmother in a game to raise her spirits would be a good idea. She grabbed Melisent and Emily and ran outside to meet up with her grandmother. Leonessa could never deny the children anything and thought that the best thing would be to forget the events even for just a little while and play a game with her girls.

Alarica needed to calm herself before going back to the scrolls to prepare them for submittal to the council. That meant spending a little time with Breanne. The question was though where was she. She saw her leave the room but did not pay any attention to where she was going. Walking out of the room and looking around to see if maybe she would see something that did not fit. There it was. There was an empty room next to the laboratory. Alarica saw the closed drapery and smiled knowing that there she was in that room. Alarica walked over to the room "Breanne, could I come in please? I would like to talk to you some more if you would."

Breanne opened the curtain looking straight ahead seeing Alarica's chest. Breanne giggled a little and looked up. _Oops, I need to remember to look up. Oh, Alarica is here, but she's early._ The smile disappeared when she saw Alarica's face. _Uh oh, did that Ernestine do something?_ Not knowing what else to do she embraced Alarica with all her might and started rocking back and forth rubbing Alarica's back. Alarica's troubles just melted right there as she rocked back and forth with Breanne. They let go of each other after a while. Alarica felt better than she did before with renewed strength. She made the right decision all right not that she had any doubt to begin with.

_Well, now that she feels a little better, how about a little painting?_ Breanne grasped Alarica's hands and sat her down on a cushion on the floor. Picking up a pad and a paint set, she set them in front of Alarica. Alarica looked at the paint and the paper and looked at Breanne with a raised eyebrow. Breanne looked back at Alarica smiling. _Just paint a picture and let yourself be free._ Alarica shook her head and picked up the brush to start painting.

"Your eminence, I must speak with you." Yelled Melisandra from the hall.

Alarica chose to ignore Melisandra at least until she was done painting. She had a picture to finish after all. Whatever crisis struck Melisandra could wait until later. At least so she thought.

"My sovereign, what are you doing hunched over on the floor. What is this imbecile . . . this barbarian having you do?" Melisandra entered surprised to see Alarica sitting on the floor painting a picture even. _Sovereigns do not paint pictures. Do they_?

Alarica continued to paint the picture ignoring her queen. She remembered just how much her queen did remember after spending the entire seven days in the library. She did not remember much. Alarica would like to confine Queen Melisandra to the library to learn the scrolls in their entirety; however, if her queen had not learned anything by now it would be her queen's doing not Alarica's not for the lack of trying.

Melisandra continued to scream at her sovereign waiting for a reply to her questions. She grew angry the longer she was ignored.

Alarica stood up to face her queen. There was that feeling on her lower back again. She missed it when it was not there. "Melisandra, right now you are to concentrate on the upcoming Harvest Festival and Celebration. You are to prepare a guest list as well as a menu for me to view before preparing anything. Leave now to do what you were told to do." Alarica finished sitting back down on the floor to finish her picture.

Breanne resumed painting as well as Alarica. Melisandra was left there in the middle of the room being ignored. "Are you not going to answer me? I am your queen and I demand an answer!" She would tell her mother about this. No one does that to Queen Melisandra. Mother would see to it.

Alarica finished her picture and presented it to Breanne. Breanne took the picture and smiled. _You see, you can paint. I'll just put it up here_. She placed it on an easel and put a pushpin on the top of the picture in a place that the hole would be hard to see. Breanne found a pen and gave it to Alarica. _You have to sign your name_. Alarica signed her name on the bottom of her creation. Feeling better and able to think again, she was ready to do what she wanted to do when she found Breanne.

"Breanne, Melisent gave us your diary for us to see. I now understand how you think how you process the information that is presented to you. You see the world around you through artists' eyes. You see color and strokes not logic and reason. That is why you are who you are. I will train you do not worry. Mother will be there to train you so you are able to defend yourself. I have to go back to the study and finish preparing the scrolls." Alarica embraced Breanne before leavingheading back to the study. _I have to finish this picture. It needs to be perfect._

First, a short note to her mother-in-law, then finish her part of the scrolls. This would be the last time these documents had to be prepared so she did not mind the labor. She left the drapery open when she entered the study. Leonessa returned from playing with the girls outside to see her daughter.

"Mother, please come in. I have a note here for you to present to my lovely mother-in-law if you would please. Please be prepared to hear my mother-in-law complain that the beast was cruel to her precious and fragile daughter. I had Melisandra fulfill her duties after all." Alarica said as she embraced her mother leaving a peck on the cheek.

"I will be sure to present this to her" holding up the note "and I appreciate the warning. Do I need to prepare to come back as well or do you think everything will stay in one piece." Leonessa said with laughter in her voice.

"Whatever do you mean mother? I will not hurt anything or anyone" silently adding _much_ to the end smiling and batting her eyes. Leonessa started laughing with Alarica soon following. Letting her know of the current events she went back to work on the scrolls. She will be dreaming of these scrolls by times end.

It was time to prepare for supper, Alarica left the office to be sure Breanne was aware of the time. Alarica announced her presence and asked for permission to enter. Breanne did not answer. _The strokes must be even and the color must be just right. Yes, this is it. I can feel them coming to life. _ Alarica left after attempting to get Breanne's attention three more times to find her mother. Alarica explained to her mother the situation and both walked in the direction of Breanne's workroom. Melisent saw both Alarica and Leonessa walking towards the direction of her mama's workroom and thought that maybe she should explain her mama.

Melisent gathered Alarica, Leonessa, and Elmira to talk to them about her mama. "I just wanted to tell you about mama. I saw you heading in the direction of the room and thought that maybe I should explain something. You see, mama doesn't know or hear anything when she's painting. There is a special alarm clock that she uses to remind her of the times that she needs to take care of something. If she didn't answer, it's not because she's ignoring you, it's because she just didn't hear you. Grandmother thinks otherwise, anyway, that's what's going on. I'm going get the girls and make sure they're ready."

The three adults left standing in the study looked at each other exchanging the same message. Be sure that the alarm clock is set to the correct time. An alarm was heard as they exited the study. Breanne walked out of the room a short time later and closed the drapery behind her. _They need to rest. It's time for supper because my clock told me so._ After giving hugs to everyone, they proceeded toward the dining room for supper.

Everyone had an assigned seat according to her rank within the court and according to the occasion formal or informal. Everyone took her assigned seat except for Breanne who adored the flora at every opportunity. Ernestine entered the room a short time later. Taking advantage of Breanne's interest in the flora, Ernestine sat next to her sovereign, as her normal seat would be far away from the sovereign. Mealtime would have started by now however, the queen was late, again. Melisandra entered the room a short time later fawning exhaustion from the hard work she was forced to do. Everyone knew better.

Hearing Melisent's voice, Breanne turned around to take her seat, noticed though that her assigned seat was taken. That was her assigned seat. Alarica told her it was her seat. Breanne did not like confrontation and avoided it whenever she could. Instead, she sat in an empty seat far away from the sovereign.

Alarica noticed the change in seating. She acquired her mother's strict adherence to the rules. With everyone seated, sovereign rings the bell, and the food is served. That is under normal circumstances. However, these were not normal circumstances so the bell was left untouched.

"Mama Rica how come you don't ring the bell?" Emily was hungry and wanted her food now.

"That is because the rules are not being followed."

"Who broke them?"

"Councilor Ernestine broke the rules by sitting in someone else's assigned seat." Alarica knew of Ernestine's greed for food. She was also aware of Ernestine's whimper when the dinner bell was not rung.

Emily was growing impatient as her tummy was growling louder and louder. If the mean lady was not moving by herself then she would help the mean lady move. Three things happened at that point, Alarica grabbed Emily, Breanne ran to get Emily, and Melisandra left the room.

Leonessa had enough. She stood and walked towards Ernestine to whisper something in her ear that caused Ernestine to immediately leave her seat. Breanne could take her proper seat now, Leonessa settled Emily down in her seat, and Claryvorra and Melisent left to get Melisandra. Now that everyone was properly seated and at the table, the bell could ring.

Instead of preparing to bed down for the night, they stayed at the table to address the issue of proper seating arrangements. "We will stay here and address the events prior to supper. I will call upon all those involved to speak their point of view."

"Queen Melisandra, it is your duty to see to it that everyone is present and properly seated. You did not follow protocol why is that?"

"Sire, I thought that your bar. . . I mean consors would speak for herself and resolve the matter on her own." Melisandra wanted Breanne and the girls to leave. She saw the affection that was displayed between them.

"When it was not resolved, why did you not say anything?" Alarica would not give Melisandra the satisfaction of closing the doors on Breanne.

"I had something else to take care of." _Why was she asking these questions? Get rid of her and they could enjoy their nights again with delicious love._

"The only thing that needs to be taken care of is the preparations for the Harvest Celebration. That can be continued AFTER the meal. I expect a full report on my desk in two days." Alarica was irritated that her queen would not show responsibility.

"Yes my sovereign, may I be excused?" Melisandra had a long report to tell her mother.

"No you may not be excused."

"Councilor Ernestine, why did you feel the need to change the seating arrangements without prior approval as stated in the Scrolls of Protocol. Your actions caused everyone to wait for the food to be served. The baby took action because she was hungry enough to cause harm to another adult. After excusal, you will diagram in detail the seating arrangements for both formal and informal occasions." Alarica had many sharp implements on the table. Maybe she could take one and . . . but then Breanne would not be able to enjoy the flora.

"Your eminence, my dear sovereign, I had missed you so. We used to be such good friends you and I and I missed that camaraderie. I wanted to be close to you. You know I have been working on your speech and writing the necessary information that you would need for the upcoming meeting. I am sure you do not expect me to do such a menial task right away and that you would expect me to assign it to your consors." Ernestine would not miss any opportunity she could to work her way to the top. She was determined to be documented as the council member that was the sovereign's mind.

Mentally rolling her eyes and gulping her food back down "You will do as ordered." Alarica said, as she looked straight into Ernestine's eyes.

"Breanne, I realize your nature and I realize you are not fully aware of your roll in the court. It is your duty to see to it that the rules are followed. Any wrongdoing done by anyone in my court is to be reported back to me immediately. If it is something that you can take care of you will be expected to take care of the situation on your own. Sometimes, confrontation is necessary Breanne. It is something that cannot be avoided at all times. Lady Leonessa will assist you if you need assistance." Alarica was hoping that Breanne would think about what happened. Though she knew the same thing would not happen again.

"Everyone has their orders, dismissed." Alarica closed her eyes and laid her head back. It was not long before she felt her muscles being manipulated by skillful hands. When the massaging stopped, Alarica felt like wet leather that laid there waiting. Reluctantly, she rose up from her position to go back to the study and finish the scrolls but first, a bath to cleanse away the day.

It was late when Alarica realized the time. It was midnight and she needed sleep. Taking a quick glance towards Breanne's workroom she realized the drapery was still closed and the lights were on. It was too late for Breanne to work. Remembering what Melisent said she hoped that the alarm clock was set for her to go to bed as well and forgot to turn off the lights. She walked towards the room expecting to find Breanne asleep; instead, there was Breanne painting. It was midnight and Breanne was still painting. Alarica made every noise she could think of with the items that were in the room. Breanne did not react. She flicked the lights on and off and nothing happened. She searched for the clock to set the alarm hoping that would get Breanne's attention. The clock could not be found. Breanne's eyes were fixated on the canvas and her hands moved on their own accord. Breanne's mind was centered on the painting so much so, that nothing else existed. Nothing else existed other than the picture. Alarica could not understand.

Alarica had one last hope and that was to sing the song that always brought Breanne's attention. "Minime uni, audio mihi." _Little one, listen to me. _Alarica sang the song in its entirety and nothing happened. Breanne was still painting. Alarica left the room to return with a cushion, pillow, a blanket, and the robe that Breanne enjoyed wearing. After placing the robe around Breanne's shoulders, Alarica settled herself down for the night thinking that in the morning she would have a discussion about this with Breanne.

It was early morning when an alarm was heard. Alarica reluctantly rose from her bed to see that Breanne was waking up as well. Smiling _Good morning, did you sleep good_. Breanne embraced Alarica with a good morning kiss to follow. Alarica was growing addicted to these hugs and found herself wanting them more so than she remembered before meeting Breanne_. I have something for you. I show you later._

Both left to perform their respective duties then at midmorning Breanne gathered Alarica, Leonessa, and Elmira to her workroom to show them the picture that she had been working on. Standing in front the easel, _I don't have anything really, so I painted a picture for you to say thank you. I hope you like it._ After Alarica translated Breanne's thoughts, Breanne stepped around the easel to turn it around. Breanne did not cover it because the paint was still wet but the picture was done and she thought they would like see what she had been working on.

Leonessa was in the background, Elmira and Alarica in front of her, with Claryvorra in the foreground. It was done in such a manner that they looked real. The eyes seemed to follow. Everyone in the room was speechless because of the beauty and artistry that the picture represented. No one knew what to say. Breanne thought they hated it and hung her head turning the picture around. Alarica noticed this and stopped Breanne. Looking into Alarica's eyes, she saw love not hatred that caused Breanne to smile.

"Breanne, I . . . I am speechless. My daughters will tell you that does not happen often. The picture is beautiful. When the paint is dry, the picture will hang in the gallery. I had not seen anything that was created this beautifully before." All Leonessa could do was stare at the painting.

"Breanne, this picture is truly beyond words. Ars est porro, tamen vita est brevis. It means art is long, but life is short. This will truly make us immortal thank you minime uni. I would like to address the issue of you taking care of yourself and that involves sleeping." Alarica noticed one of Breanne's eyes closing as she was speaking, deciding that the better thing to do is to lead Breanne to the sleeping chamber for a long awaited rest.

Alarica finished preparing the scrolls while Breanne slept through the day. Alarica reluctantly rose from the chair to go to the sleeping chamber to be sure that Breanne was sleeping well. Breanne woke up as Alarica entered the room. After a bath and a change of clothes now was the time to begin teaching Breanne how to be a consors.

Alarica patiently led Breanne through the long and tedious process of preparing the scrolls. Now that the necessary information was provided, it would be sealed and delivered by hand to the council by Lady Leonessa. Lady Leonessa would be leaving today to go back to Avalon. There were a lot of things to do once she returned home.

Leonessa had finished preparing for her departure. Everyone gathered in the main room not to say farewell, but to say we will meet each other againAssuring Breanne that once things were settled she would return to begin her lessons. Also to remind Breanne that she is loved and cared for. Leonessa left for home back to Avalon.

"Mama Rica this for you." Emily held up a paper to give to Alarica. "Thank you Emily. What is this?" Alarica started laughing as she looked at the paper. The laughter brought the attention of Elmira

"What is it that has the sovereign in such good humor?" Elmira was given the paper that Alarica had been looking at. "Let's see, once upon a time a little kitty came upon a fat panther that was sleeping. Then oops, sorry I did not see the water. Bye bye." Elmira joined in the laughter as well. Alarica pinned the paper on the bulletin board as a visual reminder to those who pass by what happens when the sovereign's orders are not followed.

Ernestine was heard in the backroom screaming. She wanted to tell the sovereign what had happened and that this new consors of the sovereign's should be punished-immediately. As she came upon the office and saw the picture, she realized it would do no good to complain, but that did not mean the sovereign would not hear of the complaint.

"Your eminence, my sovereign, I demand a challenge of revenge. Look at me. I am wet." Elmira was screaming.

"Councilor Ernestine, it is your right to challenge for revenge, however, I would like to remind you that although another means could be found it was the most effective. You had work to do and I have yet to see the seating arrangement that you were ordered to prepare. Breanne was doing what she was ordered to do."

Ernestine stood there in front of Alarica's desk saying nothing. The water turned to steam as Ernestine's temper grew. "My dear sovereign, I demand that you discuss this with her at once. I demand to be treated with respect."

Alarica asked Elmira to find Breanne and to bring her to the study. Breanne was brought into the study standing in front of the desk. She glanced up to the bulletin board that was above the sovereign's head and started giggling. Alarica wanted to get this matter dealt with promptly. Her floor was getting wet.

"Breanne, did you pour water over Ernestine's head." Alarica was trying very hard to stop herself from laughing. Breanne nodded her head yes.

"The reason that you poured water over Ernestine's head . . ." Alarica said as she pushed a piece of paper and a pen in Breanne's direction. Breanne quickly drew the events that occurred prior to the water. Alarica looked at the paper and now understood the events that led up to the water being poured over Ernestine's head.

"Councilor Ernestine, Consors Breanne used the water as a last resort to awaken you. You did not respond to the other attempts that were made to awaken you. While you do have a right to challenge for revenge I will not give approbation of such an action as I do not believe it is warranted- dismissed." Alarica put a cloth in Ernestine's hand and pointed to the puddle that Ernestine created. Ernestine would still be able to offer the challenge to Breanne but if Breanne was injured or killed during the challenge, Ernestine would be punished. Ernestine was forced to walk away without satisfaction.

Alarica took down the picture from the bulletin board and put it together with the picture Breanne had just created. She sealed them and left them to give to Elmira for filing later. Breanne was still standing in front of the desk "Breanne, I am proud of you. I do not believe in speaking of the forgotten, however, I want to tell you that you are very much the consors that I had dreamed of for so long. I thought Odette was the one and I think if you were Odette, she would wait for me to tell her what she should do. You are truly my consors. You have grown stronger and your injuries have healed completely. I cannot force you to stay though I suggest that you do stay. Right now because your appointment has not been publicly announced you still have the choice of living outside of the manor. I worry that your mother will repeat the beating and cause further injuries that you may not be able to recover from. I would like for you to write an invitation to your mother inviting her for dinner next week. I want to meet the woman that feels it is necessary to injure her child. Someone that was born truly gifted. EGO sentio ut nos es uni mei minime uni." _I feel that we are one my little one_. Alarica embraced Breanne envisioning love passing from one to another.

As they let each other go _what does that mean? _ Breanne could comprehend what Alarica said if she worked it out herself but the last sentence puzzled her.

Alarica shook her head but Breanne was still standing there waiting for that explanation. "It was me thinking out loud that maybe I found my soul mate."

Breanne smiled when Alarica said that. She did have to leave there were things to do. Halloween to prepare for, the kids needed their costumes. She needed her costume. Her mother never accepted her writing so there was only one other to do. Breanne's posture stiffened and she was squeezing Alarica's hands. Alarica was concerned with this behavior and did not know what to think. Alarica knew though it had to be something important so she waited.

_Now what do I do? She's going to hear me talk and then she for sure is going to hate me . . . but she trusts me and I am her consors. _Breanne asked with tears brimming her eyes. _Alarica could you help me? Mother will not read what I write so I have too ask her. Please?_ It broke Alarica's heart.

"Of course I will help you. In any way I can."

Breanne lowered her head, closed her eyes, and heard in her head what she needed to say. Taking a deep breath with her eyes still closed "My . . . friend . . . Alarica . . .wwwoul . . . like . . .ta . . .ta . . .to . . .invi. . .invi . . .in . . .vite . . . you . . .ta . . .ta. . . to . . .sssupper." Breanne still had her eyes closed and still held her breath as her face grew red. It was the best she could do.

Alarica was afraid Breanne would pass out from not breathing. She wet her index finger and made a line on the lower eyelid of each eye to get Breanne's attention. Alarica was proud that Breanne would try so hard to speak properly. "Breanne, Breanne open your eyes and breathe. Breanne, it is Alarica please open your eyes and breathe for me. I am afraid you might pass out." Breanne opened her eyes and exhaled all the air that she was holding. "That was very nice. I think though that we need to practice. Watch my mouth and see what I do. Together, we can do anything. Remember, to always look the person in the eyes. I know you have to try very hard and you have to concentrate. Look into the person's eyes when speaking to them. Ready, let us begin." Alarica and Breanne worked for quite a while before Breanne started crying. She just could not do it; she could not speak the way other people could. Breanne had given up hope. She felt as if she failed. _I knew I couldn't do it, why did I even bother. I'm just too stupid!!_

Alarica was certain Breanne would be able to do this. All they needed was time. The look of determination changed to a look of failure. The crying, slumped shoulders, head bowed, and arms crossed in front of Breanne's chest. Breanne did not say anything the rest of the day. She went into her workroom, closed the draperies, and turned on the lights. Breanne would not grant anyone entrance.

Alarica explained to Melisent what happened earlier that day. Melisent understood because she had experienced it herself before. Claryvorra though thought that maybe Breanne just needed a distraction. Something to encourage Breanne to forget about the events it worked for her grandmother it has to work for Breanne. It did not though because Claryvorra could not understand Breanne when Breanne painted, only Melisent did and Melisent stayed away from her mother. Not out of fear but with knowledge that her mother needed time to deal with the failure.

Melisent explained to Claryvorra about her mother. How her mother does things and who she is. Claryvorra had a clearer understanding and knew that there would be only one other person to help Breanne. Claryvorra communicated with her grandmother telling her what happened hoping that maybe her grandmother would be able to help.

There were visitors the next day. Leonessa, mother-in-law, and sister-in-law arrived the next day and everyone had a different purpose. Alarica was away at a meeting and Elmira was in charge. Leonessa was in shock to see Ernestine working and not sleeping. Melisandra however, took advantage of the sovereign being away and went shopping. Elmira made sure the in-laws were comfortable and Leonessa searched for the girls. All were outside under the supervision of one of the guards practicing defensive skills.

Emily saw Leonessa "Gamma you back! Gamma!" Emily ran as fast as she could toward Leonessa.

"Yes Gamma is back. I am here Emily. I have missed you." Leonessa said as she held Emily.

Emily smiled and giggled when she saw Leonessa. Both walked outside and Emily announced grandmother's return. Leonessa told the girls her purpose and to be aware that the in-laws were here. She left Claryvorra to explain to Melisent and Emily what to expect from them.

Leonessa saw the workroom. The curtain was closed and the lights were on. Elmira told her Breanne has not left the room since yesterday. She would not leave the room for any reason. She would not grant anyone entrance. After what Claryvorra had told her the night before she was a bit concerned. It was out of that concern that she entered without permission.


	5. Chapter 4

"Breanne, child, it is mother. I have returned. We could start our lessons now." There was no reaction from Breanne. Breanne only painted. Leonessa heard her daughter's return and left Breanne.

_This is what I'm good at, painting._ _I know I can't talk I shouldn't have tried, now I embarrassed Alarica. She'll hate me and throw me out. I know she will._

Alarica was told of their arrival, though she was happy for her mother's arrival, she was not in the mood for the in-laws. Alarica was worried that if Breanne continued to isolate herself it would kill her. She had a responsibility to care for her family and she was a part of her family. The problem was though how to care for someone that imprisons themselves in their own mind.

Melisandra arrived not long after Alarica had returned. She knew she would suffer the consequences for her disappearance but thought that maybe she could have a little fun tonight. Breanne was unresponsive and in self-isolation. The children were bedding themselves with her. So that left the sovereign all alone to give her the opportunity to have some delicious love and wake up with that feeling that can only come from good lovemaking. She had just the right implements to do that with.

Leonessa saw her daughter enter the study "Alarica, Claryvorra has told me about Breanne and what has happened. Breanne isolates herself now, she is unresponsive, and in self-isolation. The children bed down in that room to offer comfort but I am not certain Breanne is aware of this. Is there anything, something that I can do? There must be something to bring Breanne out of the self imposed trance." Leonessa was worried about Breanne. Breanne is not her daughter by blood but is her daughter by heart. This situation was worrying her.

"I do not know mother. I have tried everything I can to bring about the Breanne that I know and love. She tried so hard to speak a simple sentence correctly and I was sure that with a little work and practice we could accomplish that simple task. It is not to be. I do not know what to do. I feel helpless. I feel as if I am a lost child looking up to Melisent to find out what it is I am to do. Her thoughts are only of colors and lines nothing more." Alarica finished while looking out the window in the study. The meeting at the Senate did not go well, the in-laws are here, and Breanne is in a self-imposed isolation. Things were not going well.

Leonessa had an idea that might work. It was the only thing that nobody tried. Leonessa left the study and walked into Breanne's workroom. Leonessa thought that the most likely place for it to be was on Breanne's person. Leonessa saw a pocket, reached inside and there it was. Setting the alarm to go off immediately it created the desired reaction. It startled Breanne out of the trance. Breanne blinked continuously while looking at Leonessa. _Who are you? Do I know you?_ Breanne tilted her head slightly confused as to what had happened. _What happened?_ Leonessa held out her hand but Breanne did not take it. She only looked at the hand. Leonessa knew Breanne was confused and took her hand instead. Breanne did not move however, she just stood there. Leonessa called for Alarica and explained to her what had happened.

Alarica did the only thing that she knew would work to bring Breanne's attention back to her. She started to sing. Alarica could tell that Breanne was coming to her senses. Breanne gave Alarica a confused look _Alarica, are we home_? Breanne thought. Now Alarica was confused. She did not understand Breanne's question. Alarica took Breanne's hand and walked two steps before Breanne collapsed.

Breanne woke up a short time later in the laboratory. She did not see anybody around she rose from the table to go back to the workroom. _My painting needs to be completed. It is not done_. Leonessa returned to the laboratory with a tea for Breanne. She was gone. Leonessa knew where she would go. On the way to the workroom, Melisent stopped Leonessa to talk to her. "Grandmother, where are you going?

"I am going to see Breanne to be sure she is well. She left without me seeing her first and I am a little concerned. Alarica had placed Breanne in the laboratory to rest but her mother-in-law demanded our sovereign's attention. She asked me to see to Breanne's needs."

"You didn't do anything did you? You didn't try to take her away from her painting right?" Melisent was growing concerned not sure of the cause of her mama's collapse.

"We were concerned for Breanne's well being. She has not eaten or slept for at least a day. I needed to do something to bring about your mother's attention. I did not know that would happen." Leonessa was now regretting her actions. It was her actions she felt that caused Breanne's collapse, though neither Alarica nor Leonessa knew why.

"Grandmother, you have to understand that when mama paints she doesn't know or hear or see anything. It's just that painting so when you try to take her away from her painting she panics-of sorts. She doesn't know how to do anything else. She doesn't have anybody to talk to. When she paints, she forgets everything. Some people smoke, overeat, drink, or shop, or whatever, my mama paints. When she's ready she will come out I promise. Look, I don't like it when she does this either she's my mama. So I hand feed her when she's like this. There's grown up diapers at the house that I use. I get her to change into those, hand feed her, and leave her to do her painting. If you do anything else, I don't know if she can take it. Please be my grandmother? Please? Please be my grandmother and understand." Melisent was desperate for Leonessa to understand. She loved her mama and wanted her mama to have a family.

Leonessa embraced Melisent with tears streaming down her cheeks. The guilt and the explanation compounded itself on her already fragile ego. She did not feel like a mother right now, she only felt a failure. Looking into Melisent's eyes and with a shaky voice said "Then, that is what I will do. I will take care of her. She is a member of this family and it is my duty and honor to take care of her. I will send Elmira to the pharmacy to get these grown up diapers that you mentioned. I am trying to understand Melisent. I am trying. I will always be your grandmother." Leonessa embraced Melisent and let her go with a peck on the cheek.

"There is one more thing that I should mention. I over heard the conversation that mama had with Miss Alarica and I wrote the invitation. My grandmother doesn't know my writing so she would accept it. I asked Miss Elmira when would be the best time and she said it would be next Thursday at six o'clock so that's what I wrote on the invitation. I also asked Miss Elmira to take care of it for me because if she found out it was from us then she wouldn't accept it, so I asked Miss Elmira to take care of it for me and she said she would. I haven't heard anything yet." Melisent told Leonessa all at once in one breath while looking into her grandmother's eyes.

Leonessa could not help but laugh. "That is fine Melisent. I will be here then to meet your grandmother for reasons of my own, thank you Melisent." Leonessa told Elmira what was needed and for what reason. Leonessa was on her way to the kitchen until she heard a scream. Recognizing the scream Leonessa only shook her head and proceeded to the kitchen to fix a platter for Breanne. A platter in one hand and a tea in another Leonessa walked into the workroom to see Breanne painting again.

"Domino Leonessa, EGO requiro ut vos operor quispiam erga vestra filia."

"It seems as though my daughter's mother-in-law is demanding I do something about my daughter. However, which one I do not know. She would have to be a little more specific, speak English, and stop yelling. Open up Breanne, this is a farmer's bread rich in texture, the cheese is from the eastern territory of Avalon, and the meat is a cured meat similar to the American ham." _Food, that smells good. I could use that color here_. Breanne accepted the food and finished her tea. Elmira had returned with the requested item and handed it over to her mother. The mother-in-law stood there watching and waiting for a response.

"Puteus, es vos iens efficio quispiam?" The mother-in-law was angry now. Lady Leonessa was taking care of this woman instead of attending to her needs.

"What do you say Breanne, should I do something?" _There, that's it the picture is almost done._ Leonessa stood there thinking about the best solution. "Excuse me please it seems as though my attention is needed." Leonessa bowed to Breanne and walked backwards three steps before turning around.

"I am Lady Leonessa former queen of Avalon. You will speak English in this house. You are now in America. My daughters know what they can do and cannot do. If you wish for me to speak to some one you would have to be more specific." Leonessa finished in a calm tone though her thoughts were anything but calm.

"My precious and fragile daughter is being ignored and I demand that you do something about it. She is being brutalized and I will not stand for it." Is it possible for someone's ego to grow beyond the confines of a shelter?

"Queen Melisandra has not been brutalized though she has had to answer for being lax in her duties. Sovereign Cyan Alarica would not hurt anyone in her court. If there is nothing else there is something that I must attend to." Leonessa felt satisfaction at that moment.

Leonessa entered the laboratory closing the draperies behind her. Gathering the necessary items, she met Alarica in the hall. Leonessa explained everything that had been happening so far. Though Leonessa protested, Alarica took the items away from her mother to see to Breanne's needs. Alarica needed a chance to breathe and this would satisfy that need. Leonessa left to see to the children, the mother-in-law stomped her way back to her quarters, and Alarica entered the workroom to attend Breanne.

"Hello Breanne, mother tells me you had eaten already. This is an herbal bath and this will help to keep your skin fresh and supple. After that we will see about the diapers." Alarica did what was needed, taking her time as she soaped and lathered and rinsed Breanne of the fragrant soap. _What's that smell?_ Breanne thought. Alarica's mind filled with thoughts of what her mother had told her as well as the events that occurred after the in-laws arrival. "Breanne, I need you. Things are not going well. My queen has mentioned the events that has occurred up to this point, from her point of view. Her version of the truth is far from the truth. I need a way for everyone to see what has happened so far." Alarica finished bathing Breanne and reached for the diapers. She had not seen anything like them before, but was aware of their purpose. Encouraging Breanne to pull up the diapers the deed was done. _Oh, what . . . oh she needs my help, but how . . . how do I help her? My journal that would help I hope. _Breanne placed her hand on Alarica's arm to get her attention. She did not say anything only showed a book to Alarica. Alarica opened the book and smiled as she found the answer to her current dilemma. Alarica did not feel it was necessary to justify her actions however, did so for her daughter's sake. Alarica stood behind Breanne to embrace her, whispered words of love, and left the room.

Alarica called everybody's attention to the front room. She had a story to tell. Using the pictures in the book, Alarica told everyone of the events that had happened up to that point. Melisandra was nervous now that her mother was aware of the events as they truly occurred. Alarica felt satisfaction finally ending the argument. It was a senseless argument, but it was something that needed to be dealt with. The in-laws found the events and the book to be a horrendous display.

"I want to know immediately who created this display this book of scribbles."

"The person that created the book of pictures is Consors Breanne. She is a valued member of this court and will be treated with respect."

"I do not see why you would choose a vagrant over someone of refined blood."

"I choose Breanne because she is truly my consors." Alarica felt that was explanation enough at the same refusing to acknowledge her sister-in-law as a possible candidate for her consors.

"My youngest would be a fine consors. She is well-educated, refined quality, and a very beautiful woman. I know everyone would agree with me."

Alarica left the family to encourage Breanne to follow her. She answered her needs before, maybe it will work again. Alarica returned with Breanne following behind her a little while later. "This is my Consors Breanne." The mother-in-law inspected Breanne from head to toe. Breanne was starting to feel nervous however, with a wink and smile from Leonessa she knew everything would be all right.

"You call this your consors, this vagrant your consors? I will see to it she is removed."

Melisent was getting angrier the more she listened to this woman. She did everything she knew how in order to stay calm. _Count to 10 and think good thoughts_ were becoming a mantra. She did not realize she was not the only one that was angry.

"You have no right to have MY consors removed. I am Sovereign Cyan Alarica and I will not be denied. I warn you that if any harm comes to Consors Breanne, I will see to it that your family will be shunned." Alarica was very angry and found it even harder to control herself. The last words were spoken with a growl in her voice. A loud gulp and the ticking of the clock were the only things that were heard around the room.

"You cannot mean that! You would not dare do such a thing! My daughter is your queen and therefore your duty to take care of us!" The mother-in-law was shocked that such a thing would happen. She did not believe the sovereign would do such a thing.

"Madam, may I remind you that I am the sovereign." There was that feeling on her lower back again. She missed that. "I will see to all disciplinary measures. It is my duty." They stared at each other for a long while both challenging each other in a silent duel that neither would back down from.

Melisent heard enough "You will be nice to my mama."

"Who are you to speak to me that way? You insolent child."

"My name is Melisent and I am the oldest daughter of my mama."

"No wonder you do not have any manners. I guess that is to be expected from a vagrant's child . . ." Melisent launched herself at this point toward this woman that continued to insult her mama. Breanne reached out and grabbed Melisent before she had a chance to do anything. A quiet conversation later, Melisent offered an apology though it was not reciprocated. Melisent and Emily went to the sleeping chamber to be away from everyone.

Breanne slightly tugged Alarica's finger to get her attention. Alarica showed Breanne the warrior sign for forgiveness. The mother-in-law pretended not to know what Breanne was saying. Leonessa was not going to let her daughter be beaten by someone who had no morals, values, or empathy. She knew it was a mistake to let Camilla talk her into this union. Leonessa leaned over and spoke quietly to the mother-in-law. Now she had Breanne's full attention. Breanne offered forgiveness again and this time it was accepted-though not willingly.

Claryvorra tugged on Breanne's fingers and led her to the sleeping chamber. Claryvorra knew what was to come and thought that witnesses were not a good thing.

"I, Sovereign Cyan Alarica of Avalon do declare, by the power of the throne, Breanne to be my consors." Alarica was getting tired of this argument and voiced the declaration in her mother tongue rather than English. The mother-in-law had no choice but to accept her decision. Defeated, she rose from her place in the room to go to her quarters and remain there until the last meal is called.

Alarica made the declaration officially by using the power of the throne. Now the council did not have a choice but to sign and soon. Sovereign and council must work together as a union when a decision needs to be made. That is the first lesson that every sovereign learns. Alarica was desperate. She only hoped that she would not be recorded as the one that severed her comrades' head.

Everyone rose and went to their respective positions within the manor. Alarica stood there watching everyone leave the room. Breanne did not leave; she did what she only knew how to do. She embraced Alarica with all the love she could and rocked back and forth. She did not understand what was happening, but she saw the eyes of the one that had become her friend. That was all she needed to understand. The rest would come later.

Leonessa now knew why her daughter had come to love the little artist. The unconditional love and support that Breanne offered and gave to Alarica was something that had been missing in her court. Leonessa joined them and everyone embraced each other.

After they let go of each other, Breanne tugged on Leonessa's and Alarica's fingers. She had a painting to show them now that she was done. _I hope they like it. The colors are just right and I think I captured everyone's personality perfectly. That's what a picture does. It records the personality of someone not just their looks. Well, here goes everything. _ Breanne turned the easel around to show them the picture she was painting. The canvas was large the size of a picture window over looking a garden. The background was of a glade in the spring. A tree spanned the entire portrait, on each of its branches, were four black panthers lazily lying down with their tails hanging below. At the very top, there was a black panther with mottled gray fur. The next branch was a panther with sky blue eyes watching for anything, just below a smaller version with brown eyes and a swishing tail, and the last branch a cub watching a squirrel climb the tree. Each resembling the personality of Alarica, Leonessa, Elmira, and Claryvorra it appeared as though the panthers were real, that one could touch them. Leonessa and Alarica were stunned as they viewed the painting. It was them.

"Panis, quo painting est profecto magnificus." _Breanne, this painting is truly magnificent._

Leonessa did not think Alarica realized she was not speaking English "Speak English daughter so she may understand what you are saying."

Alarica stood there for a little bit before shaking her head. "This painting will be hung in the study for all to see. I have only one request, and that is for you to paint a representation of my queen."

Breanne stepped back and turned around to retrieve another canvas. _I hope this works. I don't know what they would look like in their royal gown, so I guessed. I hoped I guessed right._ Carefully putting away the first painting, she replaces it with another a true portrait of the sovereign, her queen, and the princess. The sovereign and her queen sitting on their throne and the princess sitting on the dais in between the sovereign and her queen it was a true representation of the royal family.

Alarica could only smile as she viewed this picture. She did not realize just how busy her consors had been. "It appears you have been busy painting minime uni. Both are splendid pictures. This painting will be hung in the public arena behind the dais so everyone may see the royal line and what they represent."

"These pictures are magnificent. You truly are a gift Breanne. I have never before seen anything like this before." Leonessa choked on the last words as she was speaking. Anyone could see the depth and beauty of the portraits as they displayed the family. Leonessa felt pride at that moment.

_These pictures mean thank you_. "You . . . are . . . my . . . friend." Breanne wanted to be sure that she could say the last part of her speech correctly; Alarica could only smile at that moment, a true smile that reached the ears and caused the eyes to sparkle with delight. She felt proud.

"It will be time for the last meal soon. We must prepare ourselves. Come minime uni; let us bathe before the meal. You will feel better after you bathe." Alarica reached out her hands waiting for Breanne to take them and take them she did walking side by side to the bathing chamber.

Breanne was a little reluctant to take off her clothes knowing that she had diapers underneath. Alarica assisted Breanne and just as she put the dress into the basket, Breanne's face turns red and covers the diaper with her hands squeezing her legs together as tightly as she could. _No, my sovereign, please, I will do it myself._ Alarica gently but firmly removes Breanne's hands from their position, and rippedoff the diaper. She returnedmoments later with a new pair of undergarments and a new nightdress. "Breanne, everything is fine. These are for you when you are done bathing." Leonessa followed with the girls close behind.

Breanne stayed in a corner of the bathing pool playing with the water. Knowing this, Leonessa stayed behind Breanne to be with her daughter. Alarica and the girls splashedand playedat one end of the pool while Leonessa and Breanne bathed and played with the water at the other end. Watching the water ripple always fascinated Breanne and took every opportunity she could to satisfy that fascination.

The in-laws followed close behind Melisandra as they entered the bathing chamber. Alarica nodded her head in acknowledgment as they entered. Leonessa greeted them as they entered the bathing pool. Emily watched as Melisandra bowed to Lady Leonessa walked back three steps then turn around. "Mama Rica, how come she did that? She bow then walk backwards how come?"

"The reason that Queen Melisandra did that is to show respect. It would not be respectful to immediately turn your back on someone. To do so is both an insult and a show of how one perceives the other." Alarica explained everything for more than just Emily's benefit but also her in-laws who were both within hearing range. Emily resumed her splashing as Claryvorra sighed and Melisent resumed her bathing.

"Scrub me!" The mother-in-law had seen Breanne in the corner doing what she always did. Only Alarica and Leonessa understood Breanne's love of the water. "I said scrub me! You are the servant!" Breanne did not respond because she simply did not hear her. _Drip, drip, drip, watch the water go._ Alarica needed to see what Breanne would do therefore only observed. The mother-in-law grabbed Breanne's hand and placed a sponge in the hand. Breanne only looked at the sponge before placing it alongside the bathing pool. _What's that for? I'll put that here._ This infuriated the mother-in-law who lunged her fist toward Breanne. Years of abuse taught Breanne how to duck and cover. Breanne ducked beneath the water and reappeared close to Alarica who by now was laughing. Leonessa led the mother-in-law to the laboratory who by now had a broken hand. Alarica whispered words of approval to Breanne smiling as a result.

_Alarica, my sovereign, do I sit in the same place?_ Breanne did not want to embarrass Alarica by not being aware of the rules. All had exited the bath and were getting ready to sit at the table. It did feel good to be clean again.

"Yes Breanne, you will sit in the same place. I suggest to you though that you sit immediately upon entering the room. I know you enjoy the flora, but the guests would not understand."

"Kay, thire, are you mad at me for doing whatch I did?"

"So the imbecile does speak after all. What is that they say, oh yes, a timidus canis crusta magis violenter quam is morsus, but that is only true if they are able to speak." The mother-in-law needed to show everyone that the sovereign made a bad choice of consors by displaying her as an uneducated coward.

Breanne did not understand what was going on; she did not understand what the woman had said. She looked at Alarica confused.

"What she said was a timid dog barks more violently than it bites." Alarica finishing her explanation looks her mother-in-law in the eyes "Madam, I did not realize the educational system on Avalon needs to be improved. Perhaps I need to do some research as to the educational system. Although, I should not expect anything more than the intelligence for which my queen displays on a daily basis, but I should be happy that my queen is able to at least read." Alarica was not going to allow her mother-in-law to accomplish what she had planned. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"You apologize immediately to my mother. You are an animal. Mother does not think your choice of consors would be suitable for us." Melisandra heard the conversation and felt the need to intervene, not realizing she was making the situation worse.

"Queen Melisandra, do you remember anything at all that you read from the Scrolls of Protocol?" Alarica was angry and Melisandra was able to determine that by the tone of her voice.

"Yes my dear sovereign. I do remember, it is just that mother is only protecting what she feels is necessary."

"Who has a right to appoint a consors? Who is the one that has the power to dissolve that appointment? What is the queen's role in the appointment of a consors?"

Melisandra had forgotten all that she read in the scrolls. She only concentrated on the duties of the queen not bothering with the rest of the scrolls. It would just take too long and she missed her shopping.

Alarica stood there waiting for the answer as a piece of paper was slipped into her hand. _Here you go. The answers are you, you, and none._ She smiled as she looked at the paper. "It seems as though someone knows the answer. Let us see if you do." Rolling the paper to be put away later.

"I . . . do not . . . remember . . . my sovereign. It has been so long since I had read them." Melisandra was nervous now that her mother was witnessing the reality.

"That short of a memory, well then, you will be spending more time in the archives relearning everything, I will test you at the end of seven days and I expect an answer before bedding down. I also ordered you to see to the preparations of the Harvest Festival and Celebration. I am assuming you have them completed since you had spent time doing something else other than your duties. Go get the reports and bring them to me immediately."

"Yes my sovereign. I will do as ordered." Melisandra fully bowed hoping her mother has a short memory.

Emily was heard crying in the background. Breanne left to see what happened.

"You do not expect my daughter to remember everything in those dusty old scrolls do you? Surely, you would allow her some margin of forgetfulness."

"Yes, I have expectations of my court with no margin of error. You are dismissed" Alarica immediately left to see what had happened worrying about the baby.

Breanne ran out of the kitchen with a bag full of ice wrapped in a towel. Breanne gently placed the ice pack on Emily's head. Both were seated on the floor holding each other in comfort as they rocked back and forth. Leonessa had returned from her session outside with the girls. Alarica and Leonessa both ran towards them seeing them on the floor.

"Breanne, child, what happened to the baby? Is she all right? May I take her to the laboratory to see to her injuries?" Leonessa held out her arms waiting for Emily. Emily willingly crawled into her gamma's arms feeling safe and loved.

"Breanne, what happened? Do you know what happened? I must know so I may see that the person responsible for hurting a member of my family is disciplined properly." Alarica held Breanne as she cried in her arms. After Breanne stopped crying, she explained that she did not ask Emily what happened. She only wanted to help take the pain away. Alarica understood and left for the laboratory.

"Hi Emily, did you tell grandmother where it hurts?"

Emily nodded her head yes as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Alarica felt the need to swallow hard to suppress the tears in her eyes. The baby was hurt in her court. She was not the one to strike the blow, but it happened in her court.

"Mother, did she tell you what happened?"

"No, she has not. I think she is a bit shaken up right now. There is a significant bump on the top of her head. Her left cheek is bruised and a binding ring on her right wrist indicating she was roughly pulled and tightly squeezed. She holds that wrist close to her. I do not believe the wrist was injured however there is still pain." Leonessa did not like it that someone beat her granddaughter. _When I find out who did this, they will receive the same treatment by my hand whatever the consequences. _

Alarica silently agreed. "Emily honey, what happened? Will you tell me who did this?" Alarica reached for a pad and a pencil. "Emily, I want you to draw a picture of the person that did this to you." Emily nodded her head and started to draw. She gave the picture to Alarica when she was done. Noticing that Leonessa was nearly done with Emily, she waited holding Emily's hand. Emily stayed close to Leonessa. She did not leave to explore which worried both Leonessa and Alarica. This was not at all like Emily. Alarica showed the picture to Leonessa who growled in response. Leonessa would see to the children and Alarica would seek the one responsible.

Everyone was present at the table in their proper seats. It was a very quiet meal. Emily stayed close to her mama and gamma not eating anything. Even her favorite after meal treat was denied. Leonessa explained to the girls what had happened. Melisent was angry; she wanted to know who beat her sister. Claryvorra had similar thoughts only with a staff-the long staff.

The meal was finished in silence and everyone left the table. Breanne saw to the girls and left the others to work out what happened to Emily. Though Emily's picture was rough, Alarica had a good idea who it was that beat up Emily.

Melisandra presented the reports as ordered. Alarica did not like what she saw-the reports were incomplete. She made sure Melisandra understood her displeasure in what was presented. Melisandra left with the reports in hand and tears in her eyes.

"Dear sister-in-law what have you been doing lately? There is a nice mall in the city that the queen frequents. There is also a movie theater not far from here. They are playing Harry Potter right now. Princess Claryvorra enjoys those stories. She likes the idea of flying on a broomstick I believe. There is also a boxing ring a half-turn east of the manor. Have you been there?"

"I have been busy seeing to my mother's needs and spending time with my sister. I would not have time for such things. I am a busy lady of the court." She was nervous that maybe they knew what happened.

"A busy lady of the court, very interesting description of yourself I must say. Where did you learn that a lady of the court busies herself by beating up other members of the court? Especially those that cannot defend themselves?" Alarica wanted to make her sweat a bit before doing onto others what had been done to a member of her family.

"I don't know what you are talking about? That imbecile told you a story. I told mother I would be a better consors than she ever could." _Is it getting hot in here?_

"You do not know what I am talking about. Yet, you blame someone else for lying about something which you have no knowledge of am I right?" _This is fun._

"I only said that the imbecile told you that I beat up that brat when it didn't really happen."

"Elmira, did you hear everything?" _I am really enjoying this._

"I heard every word my sovereign. I have just received a note from Emily that shows who had beaten her." Elmira hands over the paper to Alarica and takes a look at it smiling. It would not be convincing if the note had come from a family member. Therefore, a member of the guard wrote the note.

Alarica called for a guard to place both her sister-in-law and mother-in-law under house arrest. Neither one would be able to see any liberties for a very long while. Melisandra was upset to hear the news and protested against the sovereign and her decision. Due to the seriousness of the crimes, they had to pay the consequences. The only thing the queen could do is to bow her head down in shame.

Alarica called for Breanne from her study. Two things needed to be accomplished. The first was to see that Breanne understood all the events that had happened. Once that is done, then the second task may be accomplished, and that is for Breanne to decide how the prisoners should be disciplined due to the nature of the crimes. Alarica took as much time as needed for Breanne to understand everything. She sent Breanne away with orders to write in detail how Breanne would like the prisoners to be disciplined, to bring back the document, and then to follow through with the judgment. While discussing the events, she found out that Lady Leonessa had been tutoring Breanne.

"Lady Leonessa, I must speak with you regarding the training of Breanne." Alarica found Leonessa in Breanne's workroom and led her to the study.

"Yes your eminence, I am here as requested. Why the formality?" Leonessa was confused and did not know if she had done something wrong.

Alarica closed the draperies behind her indicating privacy. This might be a while. "As you know, it is the responsibility of the sovereign to see to the training of her consors. I have been informed that Lady Leonessa has been doing much more than physical training. She has also been training her sovereign's consors the responsibilities to be taken at such a position. While I am proud and flattered that she has taken this responsibility, I must know why this is happening?"

"My sovereign, I not only have two daughters I have three. I am proud of each of them. I realize the responsibilities and roles each is to take; however, I fear that Breanne would not understand the Scrolls of Protocol. I fear that she would give up because of lack of understanding and the fear of asking for assistance. I know the scrolls and the words written within. It is my duty to not only love but also understand each of my children. Breanne is the most complex of all. There is one thing I do know though, that is the waters of the bathing pool center her and relax her. I use that time to teach Breanne the scrolls. I do not reiterate the scrolls word for word, instead, I retell the scrolls in such a manner that Breanne would understand. That is what I have been doing."

Alarica stood up from behind the desk that she had been sitting behind to turn around and stare out the window thinking. Turning around to face her mother "Mother, I thank you for your patience. This will make her training easier. I believe that between the both of us if we work together, she would truly be the most valuable treasure in my kingdom. I took the time to explain the events that have just occurred and the responsibility that she is to play. I wait for her to complete the necessary documents to describe the disciplinary action that I am to take with the prisoners. I will give the documents to Ernestine to review and give back to me for final signature. I fear though that I will be recorded as the sovereign without family values. I pray the people would understand." Alarica and Leonessa embrace each other wishing for everything to be done.

Breanne returned to the study to describe in detail what she would like to do to be sure this does not happen again. Beating rarely solves a problem; therefore, a more effective approach was needed. It would be humiliating for them and at the same time educational, but Breanne thought it would at least give them the chance to think about what they had done.

Breanne found Alarica in her study peering out the window. Breanne rubbed that spot on Alarica's back just as she had many times before. Alarica enjoyed that feeling especially now as evidenced by the smile on her face. There was work to be done however; reluctantly she turned around to receive the documents. She did not look at them though; she passed them to Elmira to give them to Ernestine for review and signature. Two official signatures were needed-one of a high-ranking official and one from a lower position within the structure as well the author's. Alarica did not read the document, but was interested in knowing what disciplinary action her minime uni would take in this matter.

"Sovereign, I demand entrance, this document is atrocious. The disciplinary action that is described in this document for the current prisoners would not be viewed as being fair your eminence." Ernestine was surprised to see the document and those that were involved. She did not have a high opinion of the sovereign's choice for consors therefore did not feel that any action should be taken against them. They are her majesty's family after all.

"Permission granted, please describe to me why the disciplinary action that Consors Breanne describes in that document would not be viewed as being fair." Alarica was always ready for an argument.

"The prisoners are her majesty's family your eminence. Surely, you do not expect them to be disciplined for an indiscretion. I am sure they had good reason for doing what they did."

"I will hear their reasons when they are presented before the court Councilor Ernestine. If that is all, place your signature in the appropriate place. Alert the guards to prepare the prisoners for presentation. You are dismissed."

"Yes your eminence." Ernestine was able to speak through clenched teeth was amazing and keep her head even more remarkable. Ernestine left to do as she was told.

Alarica finally took the time to read the document to find out what her consors had in mind. Interesting selection of disciplinary actions however, they resembled Breanne very much so. Alarica called everyone to the front room. Her Royal Majesty Melisandra, Sovereign Cyan Alarica, Princess Claryvorra, Consors Breanne, and Lady Leonessa took their respective positions on the floor. The audience consisted of Councilor Ernestine, Melisent, Emily, and Elmira. The guards were called to present the prisoners to the floor.

The prisoners were unshackled and ordered to take a bow of humiliation before everyone. They were to stay in that position until told to do otherwise. Alarica had pleasure in seeing them on the floor. Sometimes, it was good to be the sovereign.

"This session was called to address the mistreatment of my consors, Breanne, and her toddler Emily. The charges against them are mistreatment of members of the aristocracy and perfidy. It is my decision, as Sovereign Cyan Alarica of Avalon, order Consors Breanne to decide on the disciplinary measures to be taken. She has documented these measures and requests that Her Royal Majesty Melisandra read the document."

Melisandra reluctantly opens the document "On this the 16th day of October in the year 1996, it has been recorded that Sovereign Cyan Alarica of Avalon, appointed consors Breanne, records that she, Consors Breanne, had not been shown any respect by the family of Her Royal Majesty Melisandra. Queen Melisandra's mother used the phrase a timid dog barks more violently than it bites to describe me as I was speaking with the sovereign. I am not a dog, therefore, how am I able to bark? Another word includes imbecile, which the dictionary defines as a stupid or silly person; a dolt. I may be silly at times but I am not stupid nor am I a dolt. She further describes me as a vagrant, which the dictionary defines as one who lives on the streets and constitutes a public nuisance. I do not live on the streets nor do I believe I constitute a public nuisance. She describes my eldest daughter as an insolent child. The dictionary defines insolent as presumptuous and insulting in manner or speech; arrogant. My daughter is young and is still learning proper etiquette however; I do not believe my eldest daughter, Melisent, to be an arrogant child. I have recorded the events since my arrival in a journal for my own use and understanding. My sovereign had requested assistance in the matter of her mother-in-law, not believing the events as was told to her by her daughter-in-law, Sovereign Cyan Alarica, because Queen Melisandra had relayed to her mother a different set of events. Upon description of the journal, it was noted that it was described as a book of scribbles. I am sorry you feel that way however, I do not scribble neither do my daughters.

On a separate occasion during the discussion that Sovereign Cyan Alarica and Queen Melisandra were discussing responsibilities, my youngest daughter, Emily, was found with a bump on her head, a bruise on her cheek and a ring on her left wrist. It was found later that Queen Melisandra's sister had beaten Emily as a consequence of being curious about a document that was found in the possession of said person. It should be noted that Emily is three years old and curiosity is second nature.

I do not excuse Emily for what she had done, I would however expect that someone who is much older than Emily be able to think of a different solution than beating my daughter.

It is my decision, as Consors Breanne to Sovereign Cyan Alarica, that the following disciplinary actions be taken.

1) Parenting and anger management classes to be taken by both. Proof of completion must be presented to the court upon completion.

2) Volunteer at a nursing home and/or children's home for a period of three months. Proof of volunteering for either or both must be presented to the court.

3) The guilty party must apologize with sincerity to all those involved in this matter. Those that must apologize include but are not limited to the mother-in-law, sister-in-law, and Queen Melisandra. Those that are involved include but are not limited to Sovereign Cyan Alarica, Consors Breanne, Melisent, Emily, and Lady Leonessa.

4) Consors Breanne will write a letter of apology to her sovereign at a later date.

With United Powers and By Common Consent" 

Sovereign Cyan Alarica

Councilor Ernestine

Consors Breanne.

"Prisoners, rise and be heard before this court. What is your view mother-in-law?"

"My view sire, as I heard the events is true. I will adhere to the decision of my sovereign."

"What say you sister-in-law? What is your view?"

"My view sire, as I heard the events is true. I will adhere to the decision of my sovereign."

"You both have agreed that you are guilty of the charges as presented before you. Make note that the entire document was written by my consors. I would not have been so lenient in the disciplinary measures if I had prepared the documents. The measures will be carried out immediately after the last meal and upon sunrise on the morrow respectively. You are both confined to quarters. The only time you will not be confined is for meal times only. You will be kept under close guard until completion." Alarica signaled to the guards to escort them to the dining chamber. Pride filled her heart as the document was read. The document proved Breanne to be worthy of the appointment.

The meal was eaten in silence. Everyone at the table kept their head down except Emily wondering _what was for dessert_. "There is a matter that needs to be dealt with immediately. All those involved present yourselves and do as you have been ordered."

The mother-in-law, sister-in-law, and Queen Melisandra rose from the table. Queen Melisandra bowed first "I, Her Royal Majesty Queen Melisandra, say to Sovereign Cyan Alarica, Consors Breanne, Melisent, Emily, and Lady Leonessa I apologize for my lack of judgment, responsibility, and mistreatment that I am responsible for. I request that you all forgive me in these matters as I promise to do better by my court." Melisandra fully bowed and remained standing in that position.

"What say you mother-in-law?"

" I apologize for any harm that I have caused this court." She was willing to apologize, but promising something was another matter entirely.

"Apology not accepted by Sovereign Alarica. What say you Lady Leonessa?"

"Apology not accepted by Lady Leonessa. What say you Melisent?"

"I won't accept the apology. What about you Emily?"

"She not say sorry. 'Bout you mama?"

"I, Lady Leonessa, speak for Consors Breanne as she has said to me that she will not accept the apology."

"What say you sister-in-law?"

The sister-in-law did not want the same thing to happen to her so following in her sister's footsteps "I, the sister-in-law to Sovereign Cyan Alarica, ask that the court accept my apology for any wrong doings that I have caused. I promise to accept the lessons that this court and the disciplinary measures will teach me to do better in the future."

"Does the court accept Queen Melisandra's apology? Indicate by raise of hand." Everyone raised her hand. "Therefore, Queen Melisandra, you are excused to remember and fulfill your promise. You will be expected to fulfill your promise to this court. You do not; you will be denounced from the throne. Do you understand as this has been explained to you?"

"I thank the court for accepting my apology. I fully understand my obligation as has been explained to me."

"Rise, you are dismissed." Alarica's eyes followed the queen's departure.

"Does the court accept my sister-in-law's apology? Indicate by raise of hand." Everyone raised her hand. "Therefore, sister-in-law, you are excused to remember and fulfill your promise. You will be expected to fulfill your promise. You will report directly to me to assign proper placement for you in the matters of anger management classes, parenting classes, nursing home, and children's home. I, your sovereign, will discipline you if you should fail to fulfill your obligations. Rise, you are dismissed." Alarica's eyes followed her sister-in-law's departure only to fall back to her mother-in-law who was crouching in an attempt to not be seen.

"Does the court accept my mother-in-law's apology? Indicate by raise of hand." Nobody raised her hand. "Therefore, mother-in-law, the court does not accept your apology. You will have only one other chance to apologize properly. You do not properly apology, you will be shunned from society. You will no longer be recognized or remembered. Your property and wealth will be taken and distributed, your name will be erased from the archives, and your children will be remembered as vagrants that you had described the children of this court. You will present your apology on the morrow before deciding placement of your disciplinary measures. Keep in mind, if we had not progressed to this point in our society, you would have been thrown in prison. Rise, you are dismissed."


	6. Chapter 5

Alarica and Melisandra left the manor for the guesthouse on the back of the property. Alarica was in need and the queen had a duty to fulfill. It would be difficult to accomplish either or both in the communal sleeping chamber. They talked long into the night with intercourse to follow. Alarica left the guesthouse early the next morning feeling nothing other than satisfaction of a physical need fulfilled.

Melisandra still had the lingering feeling of fingers and tongue sensually touching her wet folds, sending her to the heavens as the orgasms came one after another. For the queen it was much more than sexual gratification, it was a connection of souls a connection of love. For the sovereign, it was only satisfaction of a physical need fulfilled. Realizing that caused tears to fall down her cheeks unhindered, realizing as well that they will never connect as one as other sovereigns and queens had in the past. Her dreams will never come true.

Alarica walked into the house ready for a bath. She had a need to wash off the after effects of the session she had last night with her queen. _Probably the only thing that she does right is not to leave any visible marks. I have to face the public and I cannot do that if I reek of sex. _She felt the only reason it lasted as long as it did, was Breanne's face appearing before her eyes. The slightest sound would cause reality to interrupt the vision . . . _If it only could be._ Finally, the session ended with the sovereign on top of her queen.

Alarica noticed her family walking into the bathing chamber. It was a weekend and the girls were looking forward to going to the town square to do a little shopping and maybe watch a movie. All of them earned it. Melisent and Claryvorra helped each other with their studies, earning good grades in return for their hard work and Emily, exploring the vast world around her learning new things each day.

Breanne kept her head down with her shoulders slumped. It worried Leonessa and Alarica. Alarica as usual followed the girls while Leonessa stayed with Breanne. Leonessa thought it was strange that Breanne did not play with the water. She always did, except today.

"Breanne, child, is something wrong?"

Breanne looked up to see Leonessa and that was when Leonessa noticed the circles and the dark shadows beneath the eyes. Breanne only shook her head no without a verbal answer. _I haven't slept in days. I know I shouldn't be afraid but . . ._Leonessa thought Breanne had fallen asleep, but the circles and the shadows were telling a different story. Alarica had grown concerned and moved to the other end of the pool.

"Mother, what is wrong? This is not like Breanne. By now, she is splashing the water and watches as the water ripples. What has happened?"

"I do not know. She is not speaking and I do not think she slept last night." Alarica and Leonessa agreed to switch places. Leonessa would spend time with the girls and Alarica stayed to be with Breanne.

"Breanne, what is wrong? Will you tell me?" Alarica made a move to place her hand on Breanne's shoulder. Breanne misinterpreted the gesture and moved to protect herself. She did the best she could. She used every reference she could find. She even asked Elmira to proofread the document. What could have gone wrong?

"Breanne, minime uni it is all right, it is me Alarica. Calm down and tell me what is wrong? You know not to fear me do you not?"

Breanne did not respond. She stood there motionless waiting for the beating. Alarica wanted to reassure Breanne as Breanne had done with her many times before, but Alarica was fearful that Breanne would not understand. "Breanne, are you scared? Are you afraid of my in-laws? Have they threatened you as a result?"

_No, aren't you mad at me? _Breanne replied

"There is no reason for me to be angry with you. On the contrary, I am very proud of you. You proved yourself yesterday. You cast doubt on those who do not believe in you. You showed the people many things. A lesson I will always remember, the disciplinary measures do not need to match the crime, and on the contrary, the measures can be used to teach a lesson instead, very well done my minime uni." This time Alarica was able to place her hand on Breanne's shoulder. Breanne remained stiff, but as she gazed into Alarica's eyes, she saw what she always did, except this time fear had clouded the vision.

Breanne relaxed her posture, breathing deepened, and her arms came down. _Please, don't hurt me or the girls. They're just kids. Please?_

The pleading look in Breanne's eyes crumbled Alarica's resolve. Breanne knew she did not need to fear Alarica, but there will always be flashbacks to a time that she never knew and to always expect the worst. Taking a deep breath, "Minime uni, there is nothing to fear. The girls are fine. They are doing very well with their studies. I do not know if you have knowledge of this, but mother was a little angry that Melisent's teacher gave her such a poor grade on a paper that she truly worked very hard on. She went to school with Melisent, and spoke to her teacher. I am not sure what she showed the teacher, after that though the grade remarkably went up. Mother will not tell the story in detail either, only saying that she should not expect anything resembling intelligence from a man. So you see my minime uni, everything is fine."

Breanne continuously blinked her eyes as if trying to clear them. Then she truly did see Alarica's eyes. They showed her what they always did in the past. The fear was gone and she could truly see again. She was happy. _I'm sorry I doubted you. I thought you would be mad at me. I love you Alarica._

"I love you as well Breanne. Are you going to have any lessons this morning?"

Breanne shook her head no but continued to look at Alarica whose face was getting red. Alarica found the sponge and held it in her hand "Then could you please scrub my back? Please? Pretty please?" Breanne giggled and started scrubbing Alarica's back. All was right with the world again.

Alarica left Breanne as she started to play with the water. It was time for a morning chat between mother and daughter. They left the girls in one corner to stand in another corner of the pool. "Did you have a nice chat last night?"

"Yes mother I did. I also had a need fulfilled."

"I assumed that is why you did not return last night."

"Mother, does Breanne understand the relationship between a sovereign and her consors?"

"Yes she does. I explained to her that while the sovereign shares her heart and her secrets with her consors, they would never be intimate. It is up to the queen to satisfy the need for intimacy not the consors."

"Thank you mother, I was worried. I think she is better now. The past will haunt her I expect for the rest of her life. She will always expect the worst."

"You are welcome and thank you. What was wrong?"

"She expected to be beaten, if not her then the children, because of last night's events."

"She expected to be beaten?! Last night I was filled with pride as Melisandra read the document. Everything was as it should be. The document was expertly written. Why would she expect to be beaten?"

"The past mother, the past haunts her still. I cannot imagine what sort of torture she had to endure. I take that back yes I can. As much as I try to forget the images, I cannot. That beast that calls herself Breanne's mother tortured her just short of death." They stood there looking at each other saying nothing neither knowing what to say next. Everyone finished preparing themselves for the day. Lady Leonessa, Breanne, and the girls left to have a little fun in town. The rest stayed behind to attend to business.

Alarica called for her mother-in-law to be presented to her. The sister-in-law sat on the floor cushions waiting for the events to unfold. "Madam, this is your last chance to apologize. These events are being recorded for later viewing by the rest of those involved."

"I already apologized but if you need to hear it again, I will say it again."

"This was your last chance to present your apology. From this day forward, you will be shunned from society. You will no longer be recognized or remembered. Your property and wealth will be taken and distributed, your name will be erased from the archives, and your children will be remembered as vagrants that you had described the children of this court. You are dismissed."

Alarica immediately rose from behind her desk. A dagger immediately made itself known and cut through the clothes that her mother-in-law was wearing. The mother-in-law was shocked beyond words. She expected to be forgiven; after all, she was the queen's mother and she had done nothing wrong. The guards escorted the prisoner out of the manor.

"Elmira, I need to speak with you immediately. Get the queen and tell her, her presence is necessary." Alarica had that authoritative voice again; it always caused Elmira to stand at attention.

Elmira and Melisandra entered the study "The proceedings for shunning need to begin immediately. The queen's mother failed to apologize properly. She was given a full explanation of the consequences for failure to present a proper apology. She has been stripped and is no longer a member of society. Elmira, contact Ethelmona to let her know I need to speak with her immediately. Contact the Superintendent of Archives to have mother-in-law's name erased. It will be known from this point forward that the children do not have a family. I took pity on them and adopted them into my household. Contact the chancellor to have her property dealt with. Her name is to be erased from the deed and sold immediately. If the property cannot be sold within one month's time, it will be distributed among the villagers. Contact the Ratio Imperator to have her wealth dealt with. Her name is to be erased from all of her holdings. A complete record is to be prepared and presented to me immediately. I will decide what to do with her wealth. Elmira you are dismissed."

"Imperium, are you not being cruel for not giving her a second chance?" Melisandra was in tears. All that she knew is now lost.

"Queen Melisandra, sister-in-law, the both of you have been stripped of everything-family, wealth, and identity. It will be recorded that I took pity on the both of you and adopted you into my household. I had given your mother a second chance and failed to rethink and retell her apology. Any recognition any resemblance of assistance from either of you and you too will be erased. Am I clear?" Alarica needed to be sure her point was heard loud and clear.

"Yes my imperium, your thoughts and orders have been made clear. I understand them." Melisandra had nothing else to say. She was crying now that her family had been torn apart. She would like to blame Breanne but realized that at least there was still a Queen Melisandra. There would be time for blaming later.

"Yes my imperium, I hear your orders loud and clear." The sister-in-law wanted revenge but not now, not with so many eyes watching. _She will pay for this_.

"I suggest to the both of you that you pay attention to me. If either of you plan or speak of retribution towards Consors Breanne, not only will you be erased from society, your memory will be erased as well. Queen Melisandra you are excused."

Melisandra walked away with her head down and shoulders slumped. Who would she blame if could not blame Breanne. This would not have happened if Breanne never became a part of this household. She had to accept her sovereign's decision, but she did not have to like it.

"Sister-in-law, my dear dear sister-in-law, did you think you could get away with thinking about retribution? May I remind you that you do not have a mother to run to any longer and your older sister will be kept under foot for as long as I feel is necessary. You harm my consors you will be no longer. It will not matter if it will be by another's hand you will be the one I look for to accuse. Sit down; we have measures to attend to." Alarica, sister-in-law, and Elmira planned how the measures were to be carried out.

Elmira was able to find parenting classes held at the community center three times a week for three hours a day for six weeks. The anger management classes were scheduled at the local hospital twice a week two hours a day for six weeks. Breanne stated the nursing home and/or children's home, but Alarica thought a greater lesson would be learned if her sister-in-law did both. Elmira signed the sister-in-law up for both. The nursing home would be done in the mornings. The children's home would be done after the completion of the classes. Alarica assigned a guard to her sister-in-law. The guard would be held responsible for the sister-in-law's actions as well as seeing to it that she attended her schedule on time. Maybe then, she will rethink her actions before executing them.

Alarica spoke with her prime minister to be sure she understood the measures to be carried out for shunning. It would be up to Ethelmona to be responsible to see that everything was completed. Alarica put the recording away in a safe place. She set the mother-in-law's clothes on fire to turn to ashes. She heard banging on the door earlier. Most likely, her mother-in-law wanted entrance back into the manor. Now it was necessary to alert the guards that her mother-in-law no longer existed, she is a nuisance that must be dealt with, and to alert the rest of the family upon their return to ignore her. Alarica would explain the rest.

The girls returned with bags in hand and a bewildered look on their face. Alarica brought them all to her study to show them the recordings that were made of the meeting. All agreed that it was something that had to be done. They also understood that the mother-in-law was as good as dead. They were to ignore her from now on. She did not exist.

It came time for Leonessa's departure. She had to leave to oversee the changes that had been laid out by the sovereign. They needed to be completed – now. "Many things must be done in light of everything that has happened to this point. I will return in time for dinner with Breanne's mother. I am interested in meeting the woman that calls herself mother. I will make sure that everything has been completed as you have ordered them." Leonessa approached her daughter with open arms embracing her with mother's love the only love she knew how to give. Now that things were well, she could go home knowing that everything is just as it should be.

"Breanne, I want to tell you that I love you. I am very proud to call you my daughter. You are a great artist, consors of the truest nature to my daughter, and a wonderful mother. I have told you all there is to know in the scrolls. Now it is Alarica's turn to train you. If you do not understand, do not be proud ask for assistance. I will return in time for dinner with your mother. We will see each other again do not worry." Leonessa hoped she turned her head in time before anybody saw the tears. If there was one thing she did not like that was saying good-bye. It did not matter if it was forever or for a short time, good-bye was good-bye.

"Well girls, grandmother is leaving again. I will return soon. Melisent remember your manners. It is always best to speak properly. Claryvorra, you are so much like your mother. I see her in you everyday. Emily . . ."

"Gamma, why you cry?"

"Gamma cries because she always has a hard time saying good-bye."

"Then no good-bye say see you later." Emily giggled as she waved her hand.

Leonessa could not help but laugh, after all her granddaughter did have a point. "All right then, I will see you later."

Alarica urged Breanne to stay at the manor stressing that Breanne and the girls would be safer staying at the manor than if she were to return home. Breanne agreed, discussing with Alarica that her house needed to be taken care of. Alarica assigned Elmira that task, to be sure that any personal belongings were to be packed carefully and immediately brought to the manor. Everything else would be donated. Breanne discussed with Alarica about her life's work and her responsibilities. Two things were important to Breanne they were her pictures and the girls. Breanne kept the room she had adopted as her workroom. It only needed a few items to complete the look.

Breanne was worried that Emily did not have a chance to make friends. _I don't want Emily to grow up like I did. I didn't have anyone to play with. She needs other kids to play with._ Everybody in the manor was much older. Breanne wanted to enroll Emily in preschool. Alarica disagreed because Emily was much too young to attend school and anything that she needed would be provided for her. Breanne learned early on that nobody won an argument, except Leonessa, without providing proof of your side of the argument. She spent a lot of time researching the positive and negative side of children in preschool focusing on the positive. Breanne presented the argument to Alarica who was impressed with the preparation that Breanne had done to prove her point. Alarica did agree with Breanne that there is definitely a positive side to preschool. However, toddlers on Avalon did not attend school of any kind. It was up to the village to care for and educate the toddler as needed. The children did not begin school until six years of age. Before six years of age, it was felt that the child was not mentally or physically mature enough to attend such an institution. Therefore, Emily would not attend school she would instead stay home. As Alarica is the sovereign and head of household her word was final.

However, in any law or rule there is always a loophole. Breanne read the declaration carefully finding something understanding the document as was presented to her. She found that loophole. The document stated**Emily, youngest child of this court, is not to be enrolled in any school at any time before approval by the sovereign.**It did not mention anything about a day care facility. It was nitpicking and chances are Alarica would be angry, but Breanne was her mother and she felt Emily was prepared to attend preschool. It was only preschool after all, what could happen?

There was a childcare facility not far from the manor. Breanne enrolled Emily for part-time care five days a week for half a day. Breanne thought that would be long enough for Emily to learn and play with other children her own age. Emily was excited to be going to school just like Melisent and Claryvorra.So excited in fact, it was the first thing that Emily told Alarica when she returned from her business trip.

Alarica had a meeting in Washington, D.C. with a Senator Saxon Montgomery. Senator Montgomery promised to hear Alarica and promised to deliver her pleas to the rest of the Senate. However, the only thing that was accomplished at this meeting was the reminder that Alarica needs to be reminded that there is really only one head of household. Needless to say, she was never in a good mood when she returned from the trips. That and exhaustion tended to shorten Alarica's patience level quite a bit. "If I hear one more time one more idiotic statement about women's role in the household heads will roll!"

"Elmira, Secretary of State Crystal Wheaton will be coming tomorrow for lunch. Be sure the cook prepares something suitable. Notify the queen she is to be prepared for the meeting. I will attend to . . ."

"Mama Rica, you're home. Guess what? I go school now just like Meli and Vorra." Emily was excited at seeing Alarica's return she did not realize she set off the bomb in Alarica's head as steam came out of her ears. Elmira only nodded as she looked for a place to duck and cover.

"Breanne! Where are you? We have something to discuss it seems_!" Why is it that no one listens to me?_

Breanne was ready for this. She prepared a presentation Breanne style. Breanne prepared a detailed picture presentation to argue the reasons for her actions. Alarica was ushered into the front room and made comfortable. Elmira was curious and decided to watch as well. First, an apology was expressed about going against orders. However, the orders stated that Emily could not attend any school without authorization. This was not a school, it was a childcare facility. Emily would not attend all day everyday; she would only be attending five days a week for half a day. Emily was excited about meeting new people and making new friends. Breanne was only interested in socializing Emily the education would come later. What better way for Emily to learn about social behavior, etiquette, and learning about people than a school setting. Sometimes real life experience is better than schoolbooks. If Emily ever expressed a desire to stop going to preschool, Breanne would pull her out of preschool immediately. The cost of childcare per month would be $150 because Emily was part time. Breanne set up the payment for automatic withdrawal out of her checking account.

All of Alarica's arguments were forgotten as Breanne made her points. Now there were two people in the kingdom that was able to win a verbal dual. Alarica could only agree with Breanne stating that Alarica was going to hold Breanne to her promise. Breanne was ordered to change the billing so the payments would be taken from the House of Avalon instead. Alarica called for everyone to prepare herself for supper. Melisandra, Breanne, Alarica, Elmira, and the girls all entered the bathing pool. Alarica kept Melisandra close by since the reading of the document. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer and queens with a grudge under foot. Supper was eaten in silence. Ernestine could not believe that Breanne prepared the document, it simply could not be. Melisandra lost everything. Her mother always protected Melisandra and now her mother is no longer. _What am I going to do now_? The sister-in-law was angry and needed to blame someone. _There was only one someone that I could blame_, but under close supervision and with her day scheduled as it is, it would be impossible to accomplish what she wished to accomplish.

The following day, Alarica and Breanne walked with Emily to her preschool. It was not at all what Alarica had envisioned. She was feeling a little more at ease with the decision to enroll Emily into preschool. After a conversation with the director, they walked back to the manor.

Alarica had been training Breanne on etiquette, expectations, and procedures. Sovereigns had their own wants, needs, and ideas and Alarica had hers. Breanne needed to learn them all because eventually, it would be expected that the consors would be able to anticipate the sovereign's thoughts and actions. There would be no difference. Breanne had been learning everything and doing very well. Alarica found that set up situations were a much better learning tool than any book or lecture. Alarica was very proud.

Emily was to be picked up by Elmira, while Alarica, Melisandra, and Breanne attended lunch with Crystal Wheaton. Alarica did not have high expectations of this meeting. She had read Ms. Wheaton's mind on different occasions and was not impressed by what she heard. This meeting was necessary though as it would give her a closer link to the American President, much closer than the various senators she had met with. The outcome of this meeting was as she expected. Lunch was had with mindless chatter about food and the weather conditions. Alarica was annoyed and wanted to discuss business. However, Ms. Wheaton always steered clear of those subjects. She left leaving an annoyed sovereign, bored queen, and confused consors.

During supper, Emily had her chance to tell everyone about her first day of school. She was very excited and very happy. She could not wait to tell gamma.

Leonessa arrived the next day excited about the news she was to deliver. She expected to see the baby but didn't find her. She became increasingly worried and wondered if Breanne's mother had arrived sooner than expected and found another victim.

"Breanne, child, where is the baby? Where is Emily? Is she hurt? Is she ill?" Leonessa was concerned and was growing irritated since Breanne started laughing.

Breanne gave Leonessa a note that said **Em is fine. Come and see, I have something to show you. ** Breanne led Leonessa to her workroom and showed her everything that she used to make a presentation to Alarica. Leonessa studied everything carefully.

"So, what you are saying is you enrolled Emily into a childcare facility against orders from your sovereign?" Leonessa was shocked that Breanne would do something like this. Breanne did not understand the tone and thought that maybe she just did not see everything. Breanne took the information back to find the information that she needed to show Leonessa. Breanne gave that particular piece to Leonessa to show her why. Leonessa saw the picture and still did not understand.

"Alarica, my sovereign, please explain to me why you let a yearling be enrolled in school? Against orders at that?" Leonessa needed to find the answer not seeing the answer in the information that she was given.

"Mother, Lady Leonessa, I am her sovereign and she is my consors. Part of her duties includes seeing to the well being of the children, whatever that may entail." Alarica searched through the presentation pictures and information to find the one that she needed. Leonessa started reading and looked at the pictures again this time without anger clouding her vision.

"I am sorry. I did not intend to be so harsh. I miss the yearling running to me calling for gamma. I was shocked and hurt that she is not here. Could I come with you to pick up Emily? If I understand the pictures she finishes her day a little after midday, would I be able to come with you?" Breanne nodded her head and embraced Leonessa letting her know everything was just fine.

Emily was excited to see her gamma return. Melisent and Claryvorra returned home later that day. That was when Breanne was getting increasingly nervous. Leonessa thought that maybe the news that the council signed the appointment papers would relieve the nervousness. Alarica was at a loss as to what to do, nothing worked. Melisent told everyone it was because her grandmother is coming to dinner and nothing will calm mama down until grandmother leaves.

Breanne was trembling uncontrollably so it was up to Leonessa to see to it that Breanne was prepared. Alarica prepared Melisandra giving her a lecture at the same time. The sister-in-law was kept in her quarters due to the seriousness of this dinner. Breanne tried, she tried hard to explain to Leonessa that the girls would be safer in another room. Leonessa just had a hard time understanding. When words fail, a picture will speak the words that a person cannot. Leonessa finally understood. She spoke with Alarica showing the picture as well. Alarica understood and agreed. She called for the girls to explain the situation and reluctantly they agreed

Breanne's mother arrived for dinner, a half hour late. She always felt that it was best to be fashionably late. It was what was expected.

"Breanne, are you here?! Where are you stupid child?"

"There is no need for vulgarity in this house. You are in the House of Avalon and you are expected to abide by our customs and rules. I am Lady Leonessa; I will escort you to the dining table."

As Leonessa escorted Breanne's mother to the dining room," Get up from the table! What are you doing sitting down before the food is served. Babies wait until the grown ups eat. I said get up!" _Alarica, I love you, help me please._

Alarica acknowledged Breanne's plea and was annoyed that this woman felt it was necessary to belittle her consors. "Madam, might I remind you that you were invited to my house for dinner. We are all seated here at the table waiting for you. The invitation stated that dinner would be at six o'clock this evening. It is now 6:35 in the evening. Please do not further embarrass yourself by continuing to belittle a member of my household."

Mother was stunned. Breanne had a friend and treated her as an equal. Attempting to keep some dignity intact, she did not respond any further and sat down in the spot appointed just for her, much to her annoyance. Breanne's mother was seated next to Alarica. It would be easier to control the situation. Alarica rang the bell for the food to be presented to the table. Breanne was still trembling and was finding it extremely hard to hold onto anything at the table. Leonessa left her hand on Breanne's lap to comfort her. Breanne's mother found these events amusing. Alarica was aware of all that was happening and pinched Breanne's mother to get her attention. Breanne's mother simply ignored Alarica.

"Baby baby, I want more wine. Go get it." If there was one thing she liked that was wine. Breanne started to get up but was held down by Leonessa. Breanne was confused. Her mother ordered wine and she was supposed to go get it. Alarica ordered more wine to be brought to the table.

"I wanted Breanne to bring me my wine. After all, she is my daughter. I can do with her what I please." If anyone said that Leonessa was angry, that would be an understatement. Leonessa was a student of battle strategies. Breanne's mother just declared war and Leonessa did not believe in surrendering.

"Madam, the wine was brought to you. Breanne is seated here comfortably eating her meal. Is there anything else you desire madam? Perhaps a contest, physical in nature, in the morning would interest you?" Leonessa was not going to let this woman go without a show of arms.

"I have you know I am very fit for my age. I am in better shape than Breanne. You against me tomorrow morning sound like a fine idea. An obstacle course I think like they have on TV. Then when I beat you, I will go against the woman seated next to me. When I beat her, I will take Breanne back to my house. There are a few lessons that we have not completed yet."

Alarica saw the panicked look in Breanne's eyes and felt it was her time to step in before the knife looks even more appealing. "Madam, we will see who wins the obstacle course tomorrow. Breanne and the girls will remain here at the manor. The contest will begin at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. You will go against the both of us. You do not appear on time it means forfeit. Do you understand?"

"Oh good, I get to show the both of you just how much in shape I am." Everything that Breanne's mother had said up to this point was a complete contradiction to what she was doing. Five bottles of wine, the appetizer, main course, and dessert later she was still boasting just how much in shape she was. This night was educational in both patience and strategy.

"Well, I should be going home. Breanne, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Alarica followed behind ready to protect Breanne. The images that she saw in Breanne's mother's head lead Alarica to believe she could not be trusted.

"I want to talk to Breanne alone. This is a private matter."

"In this house, privacy does not exist. Breanne is a member of this household as well and I have a right to know her business."

Breanne's mother could only stick her nose up in the air. She was stuck in this house without anyone to help defend her. "Breanne, I went by your house and saw it was for sale. You will move back in immediately. I already called the real estate office. There are some papers that needed to be signed. I would do it for you, seeing as you are only a baby, but they need your signature."

Breanne used the warrior signs that Alarica taught her to use. Breanne did not want to risk speaking knowing how her mother would react.

"Stop that jibber jabber and foul language. I told you . . . "

"Madam, she said she will not go to the real estate office. It is not necessary to have a house that I will not be occupying. I am an artist, mother, and confidant. I can read, write, and do arithmetic by myself. I have a responsibility to fulfill."

"I see, and she said that?"

"Yes she did madam. There are many ways of communicating." Lady Leonessa returned after seeing to it that the girls were all right.

Lady Leonessa held up a large piece of paper that Breanne had written in a moment of frustration. **Audio, EGO animadverto, EGO perceptum, proinde, EGO agnosco.**

"What is that gibberish supposed to mean? That is not even a real language."

"Yes madam it is a real language. It saysI hear, I see, I learn, therefore, I understand. Nobody showed Breanne how to write this. This was done out of frustration. I could spend the entire evening showing you how intelligent Breanne truly is, but we have a match tomorrow. We will see you in the morning." Leonessa just smiled using every force imaginable to control the outburst waiting to come out.

Breanne's mother turned around and walked away. Leonessa put away the paper and left for the yard to work off some frustration. Alarica would have followed but Breanne's needs were more urgent. It took quite a bit of effort for Breanne to calm down, relax, and go to sleep-the events of the evening finally taking their toll. Alarica finally joined her mother to work off some of that frustration. The rest, Melisandra will work off later that night.

"Melisandra, it is morning and time to rise. Get out of bed so we may prepare ourselves for the day." Alarica waited for a count of 10, then picking up a goblet and filling it to throw at the queen. Melisandra did not like this. She would rather sleep for as long as she could, savoring the visions and the feelings, but if she did not get up out of bed, she would suffer a goblet thrown on her.

Melisandra and Alarica waited for everyone in the bathing chamber. Melisandra thought that since they were alone, she might have a little fun. Last night was glorious and well worth the marks. However, she wanted to continue the feeling of leaving love trails on her sovereign. Alarica pushed away Melisandra's advances, Melisandra tried again and only stopped due to the threat of finding a separate sleeping chamber with an assigned guard.

Everyone showed up to bathe together and get ready for the day. As the course was set up outside, Breanne brought out a few first aid supplies just in case. First an archery course, then a tunnel, three hurdles, tires, a rope to swing to a wall, and then a 10-yard dash. The one with the most points and fastest time wins the contest. In the minds of Leonessa and Alarica, it was a basic course that anybody would be able to accomplish. Just for fun, while nobody was there, at least so she thought, she completed the obstacle course. Breanne had never done anything like this before, but it looked too good to pass up. She was happy she completed it without breaking any bones. Little did she know Alarica was watching and timing her. Alarica snuck back into the house and told mother what she had seen. Leonessa did not think it would be possible for pride to swell to such proportions. It did however, whenever it involved Breanne.

Mother arrived on time that morning. She was brought outside to become familiar with the obstacle course.

Alarica met mother outside "Good morning to you. This is the obstacle course. Take your time to familiarize yourself with the course. We will begin when you are ready."

A half-hour later "I'm ready how will this be done?" Mother was anxious to get this done. She wanted Breanne to return home and would do anything to accomplish that.

"It is very simple. The three of us will complete the obstacle one at a time. The person who has the most points and the best time wins the competition. One of my staff will keep time. Are there any questions before we begin?" Alarica knew what Breanne's mother had in mind.

"Okay, looks easy enough. Let us begin then. I will go first." Breanne's mother started the obstacle course. Not one arrow hit the target, she was able to get through the tunnel however toppled over all of the hurdles, tripped through the tires, was not able to climb the rope nor swing the rope, therefore walked around the wall, and walked the 10-yard dash. Breanne ran in to fix the course while the times were recorded.

"I will go through next." Alarica was confident she would be able to accomplish the course, blindfolded even. The arrows hit their mark, crawled through the tunnel, cleared the hurdles, ran effortlessly through the tires, climbed up the rope, and easily swung over the wall for the 10-yard dash for a time of 1:45 and 22 points. Breanne did not have much to clean this time.

"It looks like I am next." Leonessa passed the course easily with a time of 1:40 and 22 points. She was not even breathing hard where as Breanne's mother was still attempting to catch her breath.

Waters were given all around for a brief rest before discussing the results. Alarica and Leonessa were both smiling with pride. "It seems as though we have a winner." Breanne's mother immediately got up from the bench to grab Breanne's hand and just opened the door "The winner of the obstacle course is Breanne with a time of 1:38 and 22 points. Congratulations Breanne, you should be proud." This caused Breanne's mother to stop in her tracks.

"You are not telling me that this stupid girl had completed this course. I know she couldn't have because I didn't see her do anything."

"On the contrary madam, she completed the course before your arrival. I had witnessed the event myself." Alarica only had one thought_never underestimate the enemy_.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? She would do anything to get out of working. She is a very lazy child. She wasn't here when we started and she didn't agree to do the course."

"Madam, if you do not believe her then you will believe me as I will show you the recording of the events myself madam. As far as Breanne is concerned, if you will not accept her scores then you must accept mine." Leonessa was at a critical breaking point, whether or not to break every bone in this woman's body that is.

"Well, I'm sure it is a lie. This course was rigged. It was set up so that you could keep her from me. You will not I am her mother. I can do with her what I wish."

Alarica had enough, no one would dare hurt her family "Madam, you seem to overlook the simple fact that you completed the obstacle course with a time of 5:10 and 1 point. Breanne is a part of this agreement and I feel that her scores should be taken into consideration. However, you are correct she did not state any desire to be a part of this contest. What was stated was that you must defeat both Lady Leonessa and myself to be able to take Breanne away from us. You had stated so yourself. You had not accomplished that."

"You rigged it. You rigged it so I would lose. The arrows are crooked, the hurdles too high, the rope doesn't work, and there is no way to go up the wall. I will take my daughter right now."

Alarica called one the guards of similar height and weight to Breanne's mother. The guard was able to complete the course in 1:45 and 22 points. "As you can see the course was not rigged. You will not take Breanne anywhere. She is a valued member of my household. In the end however, the decision lies with Breanne. It is up to her to choose." Breanne heard and understood what was being said. For Breanne it was never a question. She struggled to free herself from her mother to embrace Leonessa, her mother of the heart.

"You come here immediately baby. Baby you come here this instant or no dinner for you. Stupid baby, I'm warning you." The guards surrounded her to be escorted immediately away from the manor. She was not to return to the manor.

Breanne looked up into Leonessa's eyes and signed I'm sorry and thank you.

"My child, you have nothing to apologize for, and you are welcome. You are a treasured member of this household." Leonessa embraced Breanne with the only kind of love a mother could give, unconditional love.

The day proceeded as usual, the girls came home from school, and there were duties to see to. Melisent had a matter of own to see to "Mama, we have to go shopping for our Halloween costume. I want to be Hermione." If there was a story that attracted Melisent it was Harry Potter. She read all the books and seen all the movies. While she thought Harry Potter was cute, she admired Hermione for many reasons; Breanne thought it was because of Harry Potter. So the discussion started and an agreement was reached. Melisent would be Hermione and Breanne would make the costumes. The last time she asked Emily she wanted to be a bunny. That left Claryvorra, and Breanne felt that just because Claryvorra was not her natural born daughter did not mean she did not need to take care of Claryvorra. Melisent had been hinting that Halloween would be soon and a decision needed to be made.

Breanne left her girls to paint a picture in the workroom. After searching the sleeping chamber and the study, the kitchen was the next stop. Claryvorra was in the kitchen getting something to drink for all the girls. Breanne did not know if Claryvorra had the same abilities as Alarica so she used warrior signs to convey her message. Claryvorra was familiar with the signs but not fluent enough to interpret them. Claryvorra led Breanne to the laboratory where her mother had been working "Mother, Consors Breanne is trying to ask me something but I cannot understand. Could you interpret for me please?"

"Concentrate and you will understand. You already know how to read the signs."

"I know what the signs mean but not enough to be able to carry a conversation."

"You need to practice Claryvorra."

"Please mother, just this once."

"Breanne, what is it that you are asking Claryvorra?"

_The girls are getting ready for Halloween. Mel want to be Hermione, Em maybe bunny, and that leave you. What you want to be? _Breanne thought instead of signed.

After Alarica conveyed the message, Claryvorra gave this question deep thought she had never been asked that question. She was familiar with Hermione; Melisent had given her the books to read. Therefore, what to do, then she had an idea. "I am thinking maybe a wizard. I had seen pictures in the stores and in Melisent's books."

Breanne breathed a sigh of relief. There was something on her lower back. She looked up into Alarica's eyes. That was it. A gift of love returned. Breanne grabbed Claryvorra's hand to take her to the workroom. There was a costume to design. Claryvorra used the colored pencils to create her costume. Now that the costumes were designed, all that was needed was to bring them to life. After a trip to town to acquire the necessary supplies and three days to do each costume they were done. The girls were proud of the costumes and Melisent wanted to show off her costume inspiring the others to do the same. All the adults enjoyed the fashion show, Ernestine aside.

Preparations for the Harvest Festival and Celebration were underway with the girls planning a party of their own. Melisent would be attending the party held at her school with Claryvorra and Emily would be attending the Harvest Festival at her preschool. Luckily, the parties were not scheduled so that they would interfere with each other. Instead, they would be either the day before or the day after.

Breanne had always attended the girls' parties but never a party with adults. She was nervous to say the least. Alarica had a last minute meeting with Lithuania in the hopes of forming an alliance somewhere else with the eventuality of forming one with the United States. Queen Melisandra had been assigned the duty of supervising the preparations for the celebration. Without her sovereign watching over her she was free to do what she pleased, that is if she could get passed the guards. That did not seem possible however. Melisandra sent Breanne to town for a needless errand. _If I cannot exact my revenge on the consors then maybe I will have a little fun with her instead. After all, if it wasn't for her my family would not be torn apart._ Breanne was glad for the break no matter how silly the errand sounded. Leonessa, in the meanwhile, was having a discussion with Ernestine as to the proper placement of the official documents.

Breanne was doing what Melisandra had requested she do. Melisandra felt it was necessary for Breanne to go to town square to purchase a picture representing the harvest. She offered to paint a picture instead of purchasing such a picture but the request was refused. After leaving the gallery with a picture in hand she was grabbed from behind, her mouth covered, and dragged into an alley to be beaten. Alarica had returned from the meeting feeling something resembling accomplishment. She found Melisandra and requested an update on the preparations.

"Melisandra, where is Breanne?" Alarica knew that Breanne was not home and that meant Melisandra had something to do with it.

"I do not know what you are speaking of meus imperium." Melisandra was getting nervous, how was she to know?

"Melisandra, I left you here by yourself without my direct supervision with the purpose of the two of you finding resolution. The matter is passed. What was done is done nothing will bring back anything that was lost. What happened was not Breanne's doing it was your mother's. Your mother made her choice."

"She caused everything to happen. If she had not been here I would still have my mother."

"Melisandra, you miss your mother because there is no one who will fight your battles for you. This is the first time you must fight your own fight without relying on someone else." Alarica left immediately to speak with the guards and search for her missing minime uni.

Melisandra screamed and cried as a result of the encounter. Her life and family had been turned upside down and Breanne was to blame for it. Right? It is after all Breanne's fault that the queen no longer had her mother to protect her. Nothing made sense any more. The more she thought about the past events the angrier she became. Was her sovereign right?

Emily stayed home to be with her gamma. She wondered what was making that noise. When she saw what it was "Gamma, how come she make that noise?"

"She is doing that because she does not know what else to do. She has relied on someone else for too long. Now she must learn how to make her decisions."


	7. Conclusion

Breanne managed to escape after the beating. Sheer determination allowed her to make it back to the manor just short of opening the front door. She did not have enough strength left to continue, she collapsed as she grasped the doorknob.

"Ms. Wheaton I am happy to see you here . . . again." Alarica felt something. _What was that?_ "If you would please excuse me for a moment I will return." She left for the laboratory out of sight of the Secretary of State. Alarica concentrated as she felt it again. She suddenly opened her eyes after realizing what it was she was feeling. She left the laboratory for her study to speak with Ms. Wheaton "Ms. Wheaton, I am sorry, but I must request that this meeting be rescheduled. There is something that I must attend to."

"I came to this meeting based on your request Ms. Alarica. Now you are telling me you must reschedule. Very well, I will let my assistant know of your request. Good day to you Ms. Alarica." Crystal Wheaton left the manor leaving Alarica to accomplish her goal. That goal was to rescue Breanne. Alarica quickly gathered the necessary supplies with the intention of leaving the manor with or without security. She could not wait she had to leave. As she opened the door Breanne's body fell to the floor of the entryway.

Alarica immediately picked her up to take her to the laboratory. She did not have time to react to the situation only act to save her consors' life. After a careful examination, Breanne had too many injuries and the head injury to heal here at the manor without the proper tools. She needed to go back to Avalon. She was able to stabilize Breanne by placing her in dormancy. It was temporary and she needed to act quickly.

"Elmira work with Ernestine to pack everything immediately. Use as many guards as needed."

"Meus imperium, sister, what is wrong?"

"Breanne has been hurt. I do not have anything here that can help her. I need to go back to Avalon."

"Yes meus imperium, I hope she recovers soon." Elmira immediately met with Ernestine to pack everything for the move back to Avalon. Ernestine was very happy to be moving back home. Elmira did not tell her the move back was due to Breanne's injuries.

"Queen Melisandra, coordinate with your sister to be sure all necessities are coming back with us back to Avalon."

"We are moving sire?" Melisandra was very happy to hear the news and did not bother to ask the reason why. Alarica had another duty to attend to and that was to explain to the children the sudden change of plans.

Leonessa offered to speak to the children about the move to Avalon. Alarica felt it was her duty, therefore would do so even though the circumstances were unpleasant. Alarica gathered the children and explained the events as thoroughly as she could. Melisent was angry. She was angry that her grandmother would do such a thing. Emily only wanted to go to her mama. Alarica promised later that they could all see Breanne before the move back to Avalon. That left Claryvorra in charge of being sure all of them packed what was needed.

Leonessa packed the supplies in the workroom. Alarica packed the laboratory quickly to oversee how the others were tending to the order. Everything and everyone was packed and ready to move. Alarica let the girls see Breanne before the move to Avalon. Leonessa would lead and Alarica would follow.

It had been seven days since their arrival back to Avalon. Ethelmona was to go to America to finish what Alarica had started. Queen Melisandra supervised the unpacking and settling of everyone. Claryvora's caretaker missed her pupil and was very happy she brought friends along with her. Elmira began the legal paperwork for citizenship for Breanne. Breanne was appointed consors for the sovereign and therefore would automatically become a citizen of Avalon. However, to be sure that her citizenship was stable, in the event of Alarica's death, Breanne's citizenship needed to be secured so there would be no question. Because the girls are her natural born daughters, they would be citizens of Avalon as well.

Breanne woke up slowly, confused about the sights and sounds. _Where am I? This isn't the house. I don't hear traffic but I hear people marching, where am I?_ The last thing she remembered was the need to go home. Now she was here, wherever this place is. Too weak to do anything she could only lay there and wonder. Leonessa came into the room to check on Breanne "Breanne, child, are you awake?" Breanne attempted to say anything but found she could not.

"Do not say anything child. Your voice box was badly damaged and will take quite some time to heal properly. It is good to see you well." Leonessa was in tears as she watched Breanne knowing she was going to be all right. Both Alarica and Leonessa worked feverishly to help Breanne to heal. It was good to see their efforts had succeeded in helping Breanne to recover.

Leonessa gave Breanne a pad and pencil to express her thoughts. Breanne asked question after question to Leonessa who explained everything to Breanne as simply as she could. Breanne fell asleep once again. Leonessa was happy beyond words that her special daughter was going to be alright.

Leonessa met with Alarica to tell her the good news. Alarica had been very worried due to the amount of time Breanne was in a healing sleep. Her duties as sovereign kept her busy enough to focus her mind on other things. Alarica ran to Breanne's recovery room. There it was proof that Breanne was alright. The writing was rough and just barely readable but it proved that Breanne would be coming back. The sovereign would have her consors.

It took three months for Breanne to heal completely and another three months before she got her strength back. All the physical scars were gone; all that was left were the emotional scars. Breanne would wake up during the night, not able to go back to sleep she would wander the palace. She saw her paintings hanging on the walls, framed perfectly for all to see. It was on one of these excursions that she heard a strange noise. She left the palace to see who was there. Leonessa told her, her mother would not be able to follow them to Avalon. She and the children were safe here. So what could it be?

Using a lantern, she walked in the direction of the strange noise, and that was when Breanne saw her. About as tall as Alarica, some parts had feathers and some parts were skin. Half bird half-human whatever it was, needed help that is all Breanne knew. That is all she needed to know. She approached slowly and carefully humming a lullaby to sooth this strange beast. Breanne requested help from a couple of the guards, not wanting to add to the injuries, to bring her into a vacant room. There was a piece of something in its wing. She remembered it is best to leave the object in rather than pull the object out. She secured it leaving it alone until she could explain to Alarica what she needed help with. Breanne did not want to leave it in too long though, it was causing pain, and the piece did not look too big. Apologizing before attempting to pull and thinking of a prayer, she pulled it out of its wing. The beast did not make a sound only seemed to relax a bit.

Breanne stitched the wound closed. She filled a bucket with water and with whatever material she could find she bathed this beast.

The next morning Alarica expected to find Breanne in her bed. She was not there, so where could she be. It was a large palace and while it did take Breanne quite some time to learn the palace, Breanne did eventually learn the lay out. Better than Alarica actually, being lost was unlikely unless she ventured outside the palace. Alarica was about to call for her guards until she saw Breanne walk down the hall covered in what looked like mud and blood?

Alarica did not speak only picked up Breanne to bring her to her the laboratory. Alarica stripped off Breanne's clothes to examine her for any wounds. Breanne did not know what to say. That is until Leonessa came into the room.

"Well, good morning to you all. Did something happen last night? I spoke with the captain of the guards and she stated that two of her guards had assisted a member of the palace with a strange beast into the palace. Does either one of you know anything about this?"

Could I have something to wear please? Alarica tore my dress off. Breanne was beginning to shiver making it a little difficult to sign her request.

"Of course you may, Alarica sometimes gets over excited and does things without explanation." Leonessa gave Breanne a gown to wear to avoid embarrassment and that was when she saw the bloodied gown from the night before. "This blood is not yours. Who's blood is this?"

I took a walk last night. I heard something so I left to see what it was. It's a half bird half man thing. I took out the stick and it bleed lots. I was going to wash up but she grab me before I could. Breanne signed.

"Half human half bird . . . could it be? Breanne, there is a legend that says, there is a world far above ours and on that world are people who are able to fly like a bird. You said you pulled out a stick. Could you show this beast to me please?" Leonessa was intrigued as Breanne told her story. Alarica did not miss the fact Breanne was wandering the palace at night, a time that Breanne should be sleeping.

Leonessa approached the beast and without warning the beast fiercely grabbed Leonessa's hand. Breanne started humming again and petting the beast. It started to relax and therefore let go. Leonessa starting humming a lullaby of her own as she checked the wound. Leonessa smiled with pride as she recognized the stitching. "You did very well Breanne. The stitches are small and even. You did good work. I will send Alarica back here with something that will help prevent infection. I have to speak with the captain of the guards to let her know of our unexpected guest."

Alarica heard and understood everything her mother told her. Alarica approached slowly humming a lullaby as well. She wrapped gauze around the wing to give it time to heal.

Back in the study Alarica confronted Breanne about the conversation that she had just had with Leonessa "Breanne, what were you doing wandering the palace at night?"

Breanne felt a kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. Her right foot was circling the floor while holding her hands in the back along with a shrug was her only response.

"Breanne, do you need a sleeping potion to help you sleep?" Breanne did not react only looked at Alarica as she asked the questions.

"Okay Breanne, after bathing tonight, you will come with me to the laboratory. I need to see what is bothering you. I need to see your soul. Your physical injuries have healed leaving your soul to be healed. I care about you minime uni. You are more than just my consors. If it were up to me I would leave Melisandra and make you my wife, but I cannot. It is not up to me. I expect your friend to sleep through the day. I need you to ride to the Western provinces to speak with the satrap. Let her know that her presence is mandatory for the soiree to be held to announce your appointment. The satrap should not have any problems interpreting the warrior signs, if she does, come back immediately to let me know. Two guards will follow they know the way. I will check in with the beast on occasion. Prepare yourself for departure I expect you to leave within the hour." Breanne stood there looking at Alarica. Alarica was confused. _Did I forget something?_

"The children are fine. The caretaker, Lady Leonessa, and I all take part in their education." Breanne embraced Alarica with all that she had. Using a finger gesture, she asked Alarica to bend over placing a kiss on Alarica's cheek. Alarica smiled as a result.

Breanne came back from the western province and she heard squawking from the palace. She ran in to see what was wrong and there was Ernestine held up in the air. Breanne hummed the lullaby that she knew would be familiar and approached the beast without fear. She rubbed the arm at the same time lowering it. The beast understood and lowered Ernestine to the floor that ran screaming out of the room. It exerted all of its energy defending itself against Ernestine. Breanne gently led the beast back to bed, poured a goblet, and left the beast to rest.

Breanne found Alarica and immediately reported to her everything that had been said and done. Alarica was pleased and now that she knew the reason why Ernestine was screaming, she chose to ignore Ernestine's request to immediately see to the beast's execution. Alarica was only sorry that the beast did not hurt Ernestine. The beast had woken up to find its little one, the one that had been kind and gentle. The beast made its presence known and moved to protect Breanne from the stranger.

_Alarica, sing something anything before it hurts you_. Breanne did not want her best friend to die. Singing worked for her why not for somebody else. Alarica sang the lullaby that she had the last time she tended the wounds. It did not recognize the tunes and began approaching Alarica. Breanne hummed the lullaby that she had all along. While it seemed to sooth, it did not seem to stop it. Breanne moved in front of the beast ad spoke out of desperation" Thop itch, she my friend. She help fix your wing." The beast stopped, puzzled about what she heard. The beast took one of Breanne's hands and moved it to its wing over the band-aid. "I thitched itch, she help choo make itch betcher."

It stood there for quite a while not doing anything. After a long while, "You say stitch my wing and she make it better how."

Breanne felt relieved that there was some form of communication "She putch herbth on itch."

"I am Aegle, who are you little dove." Though the speech was slow, they were at least communicating.

"I am Breanne. Thith itch Thovereign Thyan Alarica of Avalon."

"I am sorry. I do not harm. I came to find little dove. How long before heal?"

"Well, couple dayth maybe."

"I do not know."

Breanne looked to Alarica for help. Alarica resisted however, she believed that if someone starts something they must finish it. Breanne started to use the warrior signs thinking it would help Aegle to understand.

Aegle put her hand on Breanne's "I hear words but not know how long."

"A couple dayth meanth maybe choo dayth."

"Maybe two days to heal. Little dove, please cut binding. Wing stiff from closing, please cut binding." Breanne heard the plea and started to look around for something to cut the binding off when she felt something put into her hand. Aegle gave Breanne her own dagger to cut the bindings though it caused Alarica to prepare herself for a fight. Breanne cut the binding and watched as the material fell to the floor. Checking the wound to be sure it was all right she gently massaged the wing and slowly opened the wing just enough to earn a satisfied groan.

"How abow a bath." Breanne thought a bath would help Aegle to feel better. The wound was still healing and could not get wet as a result. A sponge bath would have to do for now.

"A bath, yes that would be nice. Thank you little dove." Aegle walked back to the room she had previously occupied and waited for her little dove's return with the promised bath.

"Breanne, I appreciate your heart and your dedication. However, your next duty to attend to is to travel to the east the same message that you had delivered to the Western Satrap. Patience, you will need patience for the Eastern Satrap. I will send two guards with you. They know the way. I will see to Aegle's well being. You must depart immediately. Travel safely my minime uni."

Breanne left to prepare herself for departure. Alarica gathered the necessary supplies for a bath. She was interested herself in getting to know this new creature Breanne had found. Alarica started to bathe Aegle until her wrist was grabbed suddenly. "Aegle, it is Alarica. It will be all right. I needed to send Breanne away. I am here instead."

"You send little dove away without help. Dove cannot do anything if cannot speak. I must see to her."

Alarica gently pushed Aegle back on the bed "There are many forms of communication. I would not send her anywhere without proper protection. You must lie still."

Aegle lay back on the bed and seemed to go to sleep. Leonessa entered the room in search of Alarica. Aegle heard an unfamiliar person enter the room. Leonessa bent over to check wound as her wrist was grabbed instead. "It is all right strange one. I am Leonessa. Please let go of me." Aegle eased the hold but did not let go.

"Aegle, please let go of my mother. She came to see you."

Aegle immediately let go only to sit up right with eyes gazing at the both of them.

"Little dove come back?"

"No she has not, I do not expect for her to return until the last meal is served." Alarica was both relieved and nervous.

"Please send her when she come back." Aegle lay back down to sleep peacefully.

Alarica and Leonessa left the room closing the drape behind them as they left. Alarica and Leonessa both were exchanging information as they headed for the bathing chamber. Queen Melisandra, Elmira, and the rest of the family joined them soon after everyone telling a story of her own. As they finished the bath, Breanne returned from the eastern territory. Alarica did not know how Breanne was able to return so quickly. Breanne took a quick peak in to see Aegle sleeping.

"How is it that you were able to return so quickly?" It was an answer that Alarica needed to know.

_I just talk to her that's all._ Breanne shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer the question.

Aegle suddenly appeared at the entryway to the bathing chamber. The girls did not fear Aegle however, Queen Melisandra screamed for the guards. Breanne walked out of the bathing pool to lead Aegle into the chamber and to close the drapes. No guard would enter if the drapes were closed.

"I worry you be safe. Your leader say you would be well."

Breanne nodded her head up down and embraced her gently beneath the wings. Breanne reentered the pool to finish bathing. Melisandra continued to scream, "Are you not going to do anything about that beast? Do not just stand there get rid of that beast! Immediately!"

Breanne rinsed off quickly and left the bathing chamber to escort Aegle back to her room. Breanne immediately went to the study to speak with Alarica about the events that led up to her early return. Alarica was never so amused whenever she received a report. Alarica should have known only her consors would think of something so simple it worked. Breanne had prepared a presentation to save her the trip back and forth and to provide written documentation.

After seeing to her duties, she had a little time before the last meal was called. She wanted to see if Aegle was well and resting comfortably. Breanne checked the wound; she thought that the wound was well healed but the mother side of her said to be extra careful.

"You check the wound often. That is good; it means you are a concerned land dweller. Do you think though you remove the stitches now before my people search for me? I am worried my people would not understand." Breanne thought about that and realized it would be for the better but she could not help but wonder that it would be too soon. Expressing her concerns, Breanne compromised with Aegle to teach Breanne how to call upon her people to give them a message. Agreeing that it would be a good idea, Aegle taught Breanne how to call upon the Aireon people. They are always above circling, watching, and observing the land dwellers. Aegle wrote a note telling her people she would return in three suns after healing from the inflicted injury. Always curious, Breanne tried to read the note but could not as Aegle had written the note in the language of the birds.

Breanne was on her way outside to find a clearing before Alarica stopped her. "Breanne, it will be time for the last meal. Are you not hungry?"

_I'm fine. I just be a minute_. Breanne did as she had been instructed, but no one had come down. She thought she failed and thought to ask Aegle for assistance as Aegle's people surrounded her. Alarica had watched Breanne in fascination and found herself surrounded as well. Breanne held out the note that Aegle had written. One of the flock members read the note and nodded its head, but no one moved. Breanne started humming the lullaby that she had been humming with Aegle. Aegle heard and answered Breanne wondering why Breanne had summoned her. Aegle immediately pulled Alarica out of reach to place her closest to the palace entrance. Communicating with her people, they bowed and left immediately.

Aegle reached for Breanne's and Alarica's hands to go back to the palace to have the last meal together. "Do I have permission to eat with you?" Aegle was feeling stronger under the care Breanne and wanted to know more about the land dwellers. Permission granted, everyone sat at the table. Melisandra and Ernestine were disturbed by Aegle's presence. Leonessa was happy to see the guest feeling well enough to have a full meal. The girls were just fascinated at seeing such a being. The meal was completed in silence except for the occasional giggle from Emily.

Aegle asked to speak with Alarica. Aegle had been thinking that it was time for the Aireon people and the land dwellers to come together. "Leader, I think it time for the Aireon people and land dwellers to form a bond. I have seen much, heard many stories, and think we would benefit from this bond." Aegle felt a need to stretch her wings. The expanse of the study allowed her to do so, feeling pleasure as she spread her wings to their full extent. Alarica was stunned to see such a thing.

Upon closing her wings, "Do you say yes?"

"Yes, I am sorry. Yes, I agree we could form a treaty. Avalon has been at peace for many centuries. We have lived under the Cloak of Secrecy for many centuries as well; I feel that it is time to reach out our hand. Grab a hold of that hand any hand that is reaching for assistance or for peace. I would be very happy to discuss a treaty with you."

"I will discuss with little dove."

"All right, would you like me to remove the stitches?"

"Little dove will remove when it is time. I will speak with you later. Be patient with little dove. She still has visions of a hand that hurt her. This vision troubles her. I cannot take the vision. I can only see." Aegle left to go back to her room, leaving Alarica behind in the study thinking.

Breanne tried to go to sleep that night. She could not help remembering the dream that returned every night. If it had not been for a dog that suddenly showed up to distract them, she would have been struck dead. She took that opportunity to escape, running, and hiding until she reached the manor. It was easier to stay awake that to go to sleep dreaming of her death.

Alarica had been searching for a solution for Breanne's insomnia. Having healed the body it was now time to heal the soul. In order to do that, the mind and the heart need to work together to help heal the soul. It meant time as well as using Alarica's powers, but it would be possible. Anything is possible, especially if the necessity is great enough. Leonessa and Alarica had worked out a plan to aid Breanne in sleeping through the night. All that was left was to pray to the deity.

Breanne lay awake for a while before feeling the need to leave the sleeping cushions. She began to rise before she was pushed down again onto the sleeping cushions. _What was happening?_ _I thought I was safe._ _That smell, I know that smell_. She stopped struggling to let this person or thing do what it needed to do. It completed the spell, Breanne fell asleep not knowing that her dream would have a different ending.

Breanne woke up the next day much later than usual it was nearly midday. After preparing herself for the day, she checked Aegle to see how she was progressing. Aegle was sitting on her bed waiting for Breanne to come.

"Your leader say, you sleep well now. I wait for you to walk with me."

"I'm going choo remove da thitches." Breanne pulled from her pocket a small pair of scissors to cut the stitches. After having done so, she gave Aegle a sponge bath to prepare her new friend for departure. "I dink you ready choo go now. I hope you make itch home. Come back thoon choo thay hi." Breanne started to cry thinking she would not see Aegle again. Aegle however, had other plans. Now that the stitches were removed, she could repay the kindness given to her by someone who understood what it meant to be hurt and bound.

Breanne completed the negotiations with the people of Aireon. Alarica was truly impressed. Never had a consors, in all of Avalon's history, ever discussed or negotiated a treaty. Breanne would be documented as the first to ever have done so. The negotiations were not an easy task with the language barrier, but leave it up to Breanne to think of a way to surpass that barrier and complete the negotiations.

This left Alarica wondering, _what other miracle her consors was capable of doing_?

The end.


End file.
